My Dearest Teacher
by Rininlightblue
Summary: Rukia sangat membenci guru les privatnya, Ichigo. Rukia sering dibuat marah olehnya, tapi Rukia juga sering dibuat menjadi berdebar-debar olehnya. Batasan antara cinta dan benci itu tipis bagai selembar kertas. Mungkinkah Rukia menembus batasan itu?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic pertama dalam Bahasa Indonesia-ku(padahal orang Indonesia)!!!!!

Tolong review ya!!!!!

Anyway, fanfic ini sudah sedikit direvisi(bener-bener sedikit lo…)… tapi kalau masih ada kesalahan maaf ya… :D

Disclaimer : karakter dan cerita asli dari fanfic ini semuanya adalah milik Tite Kubo yang berada di negeri Jepang nan jauh disana.

* * *

My Dearest Teacher

CHAPTER 1

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!!! NGGAK NGERTI SAMA SEKALI!!!!" Rukia mengaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal. Sekarang, Rukia berada di dalam kelas 1-3 di SMA Karakura. Ia sedang berusaha mengerjakan soal fisika dari Kisuke sensei pada jam istirahat.

"Rukia… kenapa kau berteriak sekencang itu sih? Kepalaku sedang pusing nih… Tolong jangan teriak keras-keras gitu dong…" kata Rangiku sambil manyun.

"Iya nih, kenapa sih kamu harus teriak-teriak kayak gitu?" Renji datang menghampiri Rukia dan ia duduk di kursi depan Rukia.

"Renji! Rangiku! Tolongin aku dong!! Aku nggak ngerti soal fisika sama sekali!! Nanti kan ada kuis dari Kisuke sensei… Tapi aku nggak ngerti fisika sama sekali nih…" pinta Rukia.

"Kepalaku lagi pusing banget nih. Minta sama Renji aja gih.." kata Rangiku. Ia pun menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"Renji… Bantu aku ya…" pinta Rukia dengan nada sok imut dan muka yang sok manis.

Muka Renji menjadi sedikit memerah karena melihat Rukia. "U-uh… sini, mana yang nggak ngerti?" kata Renji pasrah.

"Yang nomor 5 ini gimana caranya? Ajarin ya!" kata Rukia sambil memberikan selembar kertas dan pensil ke Renji.

"Oh itu… caranya yang pertama pake rumus yang ini terus dikali sama ini terus ditambah sama ini terus dibagi sama itu………….." penjelasan dari Renji saat mengerjakan soal sangat panjang, Rukia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja. "Gitu caranya … jadi sekarang udah ngerti?" Tanya Renji.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Enggak…".

Renji memukul mukanya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Ya ampun… dari tadi gak ngerti? Kenapa gak bilang?". Tanya Renji pasrah. "Sini aku ulangi…". Namun saat Renji hendak mengulang, tiba-tiba bel masuk sudah berbunyi. TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG. Rukia panik mendengar bel sudah berbunyi tapi ia sama sekali belum mengerti apapun. Kisuke sensei pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Nah anak-anak, sesuai janji hari ini kita ada kuis Fisika. Keluarkan selembar kertas kosong dan masukkan semua buku kalian ke dalam tas. Dan waktunya 60 menit untuk 5 soal. Kalau kalian sudah belajar pasti bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik kok." perintah Kisuke sensei sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas. Rukia benar-benar pasrah. Saat dibagikan kertas soal, Rukia memelototi soal sampai 15 menit lalu ia menarik nafas dan berkata, "Fuh, kayaknya bakal dapat jelek nih…".

Kuis tersebut berlangsung selama 60 menit, setelah itu Kisuke sensei mulai memeriksa hasil kuis anak-anak. "Ehem… saya bingung sama kalian semua… Kalian belum pada belajar ya? Yang dapat nilai diatas 70 hanya Abarai Renji, Rangiku Matsumoto dan Momo Hinamori saja… yang lain dapat nilai di bawah 50. sekarang akan saya bagikan hasil kuis ini.". Kisuke sensei membagikan hasil kuis kepada semua orang. Rukia mendapat nilai 20. Dia hanya tertawa garing dan kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Nii-sama dan nee-sama pasti marah nih…" katanya pasrah. Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Rukia, Renji, Momo dan Rangiku pulang sekolah bersama. "Kalian enak ya… bisa dapat nilai di atas 70…" kata Rukia.

"Memangnya kamu dapat nilai berapa, Rukia?" tanya Momo.

Rukia pasrah, "Hanya 20… padahal dari kemarin sudah begadang buat belajar tapi sama sekali nggak ada yang masuk….".

"Kalau belajar itu jangan menghapal rumus, tapi mengerti konsep." Kata Rangiku.

Mereka berjalan bersama hingga stasiun kereta, Rangiku dan Momo mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Renji dan Rukia. Rukia dan Renji menaiki kereta yang sama, rumah mereka pun bersebelahan, itulah sebabnya Rukia dan Renji sudah bersahabat sejak masih kecil. Setelah 20 menit menaiki kereta, mereka turun dan berjalan kaki menuju rumah. Renji mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan ia masuk rumahnya sedangkan Rukia masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Begitu Rukia masuk rumah dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga, Hisana, kakak Rukia, masuk ke ruang keluarga juga. "Rukia, tadi ada kuis fisika ya? Gimana hasilnya?"

Rukia kaget karena kakaknya masuk dan tiba-tiba menanyakan hasil kuis. "Emm…. Hehe… dapat nilai 20 kak," kata Rukia.

Hisana kaget mendengarnya dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rukia, kakak berpikir, bagaimana kalau kakak meminta seseorang untuk mengajarimu? Kalau kamu dapat nilai jelek seperti ini terus, bagaimana kamu bisa naik kelas?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, "Kayaknya itulah yang terbaik deh kak…"

Hisana pun tersenyum, "Kakak tahu orang yang kayaknya bisa membantu kamu. Besok akan kakak tanya dia. Dia anak kuliahan yang sering mengajari anak SMA sepertimu. Orangnya baik kok."

Setelah menonton film kartun kesukaannya yang berjudul 'Chappy The Rabbit', Rukia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membuka jendela dan memanggil Renji. Renji menengok ke arahnya dan ia juga membuka jendelanya. "Ada apa Rukia?"

"Kata kakak, aku akan dicarikan guru supaya bisa belajar lebih baik," cerita Rukia.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Haha, semoga aja gurunya nggak stress pas ngajarin kamu," kata Renji dan ia pun tertawa.

Rukia merasa sebal dan ia melempari Renji dengan boneka Chappy yang ada di dekatnya. "Renji jahat! Jangan gitu kek doainnya… doain supaya gurunya ganteng gitu.. kata kakak dia tahu anak kuliahan yang sedang magang jadi guru les, dan katanya dia itu cowok."

Renji kaget saat mendengar Rukia. Sebenarnya Renji menyukai Rukia saat ia masih kelas 2 SMP. "Oh gitu…," kata Renji. Ia sedikit merasa cemburu. "Yah semoga saja."

Rukia hendak berbicara ketika Hisana memanggilnya. "Ah… kakak memanggilku… ya sudah… sampai besok Renji." Rukia pun menutup jendelanya dan ia turun ke bawah. Begitu ia sampai, ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambut oranye terang dan wajah yang agak sangar. Laki-laki itu sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya. "Itu siapa kak?" tanya Rukia kepada kakaknya.

Hisana menengok ke arah Rukia dan ia tersenyum. "Ah. Rukia, ini orang yang kakak bicarakan tadi. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, kebetulan tadi kakak bertemu dengannya di jalan, jadi kakak tanya apa dia mau menjadi guru les kamu atau tidak. Dia setuju, jadi kakak ajak kesini supaya kalian saling kenal dulu."

Rukia mengangguk mengerti dan ia mendekati laki-laki bernama Ichigo tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Rukia Kuchiki, senang berkenalan denganmu." Rukia memperhatikan laki-laki itu sekali lagi, 'Wah… biarpun sangar tapi lumayan juga mukanya,' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Ichigo menyambut tangan Rukia, "Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

Hisana tersenyum, "Kalau kalian mau berbicara dulu supaya lebih akrab silahkan. Ichigo masuk saja ke rumah dulu. Kakak mau mempersiapkan makan malam dulu ya." Hisana pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo.

Rukia hampir mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo berkata, "Hei… kamu itu … pendek ya.."

Rukai merasa sangat marah pada Ichigo dan ia menginjak kakinya. "Hei! Jangan kurang ajar strawberry!"

"HOI! KAMU TIDAK PERLU MENGINJAK KAKIKU KAN?! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU STRAWBERRY!!" kata Ichigo marah. "Aku mau pulang saja! Besok aku akan datang untuk mengajarimu!!" kata Ichigo marah dan ia pun segera meninggalkan rumah Rukia.

'Dia benar-benar cowok yang menyebalkan!' pikir Rukia.

* * *

[A/N] maaf ya kalo agak aneh awal-awalnya…. Btw, soal pelajaran yang paling tidak dimengerti Rukia, Fisika, sebenarnya itu adalah pelajaran yang paling menyebalkan bagi si penulis.. XP. Pelajaran itu memang menyebalkan…

Yak, itu aja sekarang… jangan lupa review ya!!!!

Girlinlightblue.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiyyyaaa!!!!! Makasih banget ya buat reviewnya …. Anyway, di chapter ini ada kolom spesial… gak punya nama si …. Tentang apa itu? Lihat aja nanti …

Mulai ceritanya aja yu…

* * *

My Dearest Teacher

CHAPTER 2

Sekarang Rukia sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya di dalam kelas. Ia berangkat sekolah bersama Renji tadi pagi, tapi sepanjang jalan, Rukia cemberut terus dan selalu marah jika ia diganggu.

Momo merasa sedikit khawatir melihat Rukia, ia pun bertanya kepada Renji, "Hey Renji, kenapa Rukia tampak sangat kesal begitu?".

Renji hanya mengangkat bahunya dan ia pun duduk di bangkunya sendiri yang berada di deret keempat di samping jendela. "Dari tadi udah kayak gitu, kalau ditanya malah marah-marah balik terus main nampar! Nih liat! Pipiku sampai jadi merah begini gara-gara tadi ditampar sama dia."

Renji menunjukkan pipinya yang ada tanda berbentuk tangan yang berwarna merah. Momo berusaha menahan tawanya saat ia melihat tanda itu di pipi Renji.

Rangiku tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu berteriak, "Selamat pagi semua!!!!"

Renji dan Momo melihat ke arah Rangiku dan mengucapkan salam balik kepadanya. Rangiku lalu menengok ke arah Rukia dan tiba-tiba memeluknya, "Rukia!! Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab salamku?? Kok kamu juga terlihat sedih begitu?? Kalau ada masalah cerita sama kita-kita dong!!"

Rukia tidak dapat bernafas karena Rangiku memeluknya terlalu erat. "Rangiku… lepasin aku… baiklah… aku… akan… bercerita… tapi… lepaskan!!!"

Rangiku pun melepaskan pelukannya, "Nah! Gitu dong dari tadi." Renji kaget melihat reaksi Rukia, "Hei kenapa kamu tidak menamparnya? Tadi waktu aku tanya, kamu malah main tampar aku! Aku gak rela," kata Renji dengan nada tidak ikhlas.

"Itu kan karena aku cantik dan kamu jelek," kata Rangiku dan ia pun mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang di depan muka Renji. Renji menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, tapi Rangiku hanya mengabaikannya. "Jadi kenapa kamu cemberut begitu, Rukia?" Rangiku kemudian duduk di kursinya sendiri yang berada di samping tempat duduk Rukia.

Rukia pun mulai menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan guru privatnya yang ia benci itu. "Aku benar-benar marah padanya karena dia menghina aku pendek!"

"Emang bener pendek kok," kata Renji dengan suara pelan. Sayangnya, suara itu tidak cukup pelan karena Rukia mendengarnya. Rukia pun menghadiahi Renji jitakan yang keras di kepalanya. "Aawww! Aduh… sakit tahu!" Renji mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa ikutan menghina aku pendek!" Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Renji.

"Iya iya…Eh Rukia, pulang nanti kita gak bisa bareng. Aku ada kegiatan kendo," kata Renji. Renji memang menjadi anggota klub kendo di sekolahnya. Ia termasuk anggota yang sangat berbakat dalam klubnya. Bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi dan semua orang kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

XXXXXXXXX

Rukia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rangiku dan Momo. Ia sekarang sedang berjalan di dalam stasiun ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang anak SMP dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak SMA yang mengenakan seragam yang sama sepertinya. Mereka tampak ingin memalak anak SMP itu. Rukia berjalan ke arah mereka dan berteriak, "Hei kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Anak-anak itu kaget melihat Rukia dan mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan anak perempuan tadi sendirian. Rukia menghampiri anak perempuan itu. "Kamu tidak apa-apa dik?" Rukia memeriksa kalau-kalau ada luka pada anak itu. Anak itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Terima kasih kak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Rukia merasa sedikit lega, lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekati gadis yang ia tolong tadi dan berkata, "Yuzu! Kamu tidak diapa-apakan oleh orang-orang tadi kan?"

Rukia merasa mengenal pria berkepala oranye di hadapannya itu. Saat ia sadar, ia berteriak, "STRAWBERRY??!"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan marah dan berkata, "Kamu si pendek Rukia kan?? Jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu!!"

"A-apa kamu bilang?" Rukia menatapnya tajam dan ia memukul Ichigo dengan tasnya. "Jangan pernah panggil aku pendek!"

"Iya iya, aku mengerti! Tapi kamu harus berhenti memukul aku dengan tas itu!" kata Ichigo. "Ah iya. Terima kasih kamu sudah menyelamatkan adikku."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa? Kamu punya adik semanis ini? Apa nggak salah tuh?"

Ichigo merasa terhina dengan kata-kata Rukia. "Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas dia itu adikku walaupun wajah kami tidak mirip!"

Yuzu tiba-tiba memegang kakaknya dan berkata, "Wah! Jangan-jangan dia ini pacar kakak ya?"

Ichigo dan Rukia menatap Yuzu dengan tatapan siap membunuh, tapi Yuzu malah berkata, "Aduh maaf ya kalau aku mengganggu acara kencan kalian… Kak, aku juga harus pergi sekarang, nanti aku bisa terlambat. Tolong anggap saja kalau aku tidak ada dan maaf ya aku sudah mengganggu acara kencan kalian." Yuzu lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Terima kasih ya kak tadi sudah menyelamatkanku. Tolong jaga kakakku ini baik-baik ya!" Yuzu pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Dasar Yuzu! Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Rukia bengong dan berpikir, 'Huh! Ada apa sih dengan anak itu? Tidak mungkin kan aku dan si strawberry ini pacaran?!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia pun mulai berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Tapi saat itu, Ichigo berjalan di belakangnya menuju ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang dituju Rukia. Rukia kesal karena merasa diikuti, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Berhenti mengikutiku!"

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan heran. "Aku tidak mengikutimu kok, aku mau pulang ke rumahku sendiri tahu! Dan rumahku itu searah dengan rumahmu!"

"Dasar pembohong!" Rukia membentakknya dan ia masuk ke dalam kereta. Ia melihat Ichigo masuk ke kereta yang sama. "Sudah ku bilang jangan mengikutiku! Apa kamu tidak dengar?"

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau rumahku itu searah dengan rumahmu kan?!" jawab Ichigo dengan menaikkan nada suaranya sedikit tinggi. Rukia merasa sangat kesal, ia pun memilih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Namun karena kereta yang ia naiki itu penuh, Ichigo tidak punya pilihan lain selain berdiri di dekat Rukia. Rukia menjadi tambah kesal melihatnya berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Kereta yang dinaiki mereka berdua pun berjalan. Setelah 15 menit berjalan, tiba-tiba ada pengumuman. "Para penumpang yang terhormat, kami mohon untuk perpegangan pada sesuatu dengan erat karena sebentar lagi akan ada tikungan yang tajam."

Rukia belum sempat berpegangan pada sesuatu saat tiba-tiba kereta itu berguncang karena melewati tikungan yang tajam. Rukia hampir terjatuh dan terperangkap diantara sekian banyak orang di kereta itu, namun Ichigo berhasil menahannya agar tidak jatuh dan ia menjadikan badannya sendiri sebagai perisai untuk melindungi Rukia dari dorongan orang-orang yang ada di kereta itu. Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Hey, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja menjawabnya. Rukia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau ia terpesona saat Ichigo menolongnya tadi. 'Aduh, aku ini kenapa sih? Kok aku tadi merasa dia itu terlihat keren saat melindungi aku tadi?' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Saat mereka tiba di stasiun tujuan mereka, Rukia segera keluar dari kereta itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Ichigo di belakangnya. "Hei Ichigo, yang tadi… terima kasih ya."

Ichigo bingung melihat Rukia tapi ia tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan berkata, "Sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati ya." Ichigo pun berjalan meninggalkan Rukia. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia menengok kembali ke arah Rukia dan berkata, "Aku akan datang ke rumahmu pukul 7 malam nanti."

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil padanya dan ia berlari keluar stasiun.

* * *

KOLOM SPESIAL!!!!!

Rukia, Ichigo, Rangiku, Renji, Momo dan para karakter Bleach lain yang muncul di fanfic ini lagi pada baca review buat chapter 1.

Renji : kenapa sih kok orang-orang pada kaget kalo tahu aku sama Rangiku itu pinter??

Rangiku : ia nih… aku juga heran. Apa karena banyak orang beranggapan kalo cewek cantik itu berarti bodoh?

Momo : Renji, Rangiku sabar ya…

Girlinlightblue : enggak kok… mereka bener. Aku aja yang sedang berbaik hati membuat kalian semua menjadi orang pintar…

Renji : (gak sadar kalo si penulis sudah datang dan sedang berbicara) hahaha… banyak yang bilang kalo si penulis bikin banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan. Si penulis mah emang selalu dapat nilai pas-pasan dalam pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. Nilainya banyak dikurangin gara-gara sering salah nulis…

BLETAK!!!!

Renji : Aduh!!! Siapa yang mukul kepalaku?? (nengok kebelakang dan melihat si penulis menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuh) Huaaa… hehe si penulis toh…apa kabar?

Girlinlightblue : maaf yah kalo nilai Bahasa Indonesia-ku itu pas-pasan. (ngomong dengan nada sinis) Kabarku baik. (memalingkan wajah dari Renji) Anyway buat para reviewers, makasih buat saran dan reviewnya ya… Emang sebenarnya Renji dan Rangiku itu gak pinter-pinter amat tapi kalo dibikin jadi orang bodoh terus nanti jadi bodoh beneran lagi. (nengok ke Renji sama Rangiku) makanya kalian harus berterima kasih sama aku!!!

Renji dan Rangiku : iya… makasih…(Renji ngomongnya agak gak ikhlas gitu)

Girlinlightblue : hoi Renji! Kok gak ikhlas gitu sih ngomongnya??

Renji : iya iya… tapi… (menunjuk ke layar cerita di chapter 1) KENAPA PAIRINGNYA ICHIGOXRUKIA SIH?????? KAPAN PAIRINGNYA RENJIXRUKIA??????

Girlinlightblue : kapan ya? Kapan-kapan deh…. Kenapa pairingnya IchigoXRukia itu karena pairing itu lebih laku daripada pairing RenjiXRukia… (mengalihkan pandangan dari Renji yang marah besar dan sedang memegang palu besar ditangannya). Oh iya! Dari tadi Ichigo sama Rukia diam saja nih. Ngomong dong!

Rukia : udah boleh ngomong nih? Ya udah, ehem. (si penulis sadar dan mengambil penutup kuping dari kantongnya lalu segera memakainya) KENAPA AKU YANG JENIUS INI DAPAT NILAI 20 DI FISIKA??!! AKU INI SEBENARNYA JENIUS!! KENAPA BISA CUMA DAPAT NILAI SEGITU???!!!!!

Girlinlightblue : (mencopot penutup kuping) yah… namanya juga fanfic, jadi suka-suka penulis dong…(si penulis bersiul lalu berjalan ke arah Ichigo). Ichigo, ada yang mau diomongin gak? Sebelum kolom khusus ini ditutup.

Ichigo : (sedang berpikir keras sambil merem) hmmm…. (buka mata lagi) kenapa di fanfic ini gak ada adegan berantemnya? Terus kenapa ceritanya pendek?

Girlinlightblue : jawabannya adalah karena si penulis gak bisa menceritakan adegan perkelahian dengan baik dan dia merasa cepat bosan karena gak ada ide yang masuk buat karya tulisnya, tapi biasanya itu ditutupi dengan meng-update cerita berikutnya dengan cepat. YAP! Sekian untuk kolom spesial di chapter ini.. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!!(si penulis melambaikan tangan)

Semua pemeran yang ada : MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA ORANG YANG UDAH NGASIH REVIEWNYA!! TOLONG UNTUK CHAPTER INI JANGAN LUPA NGE-REVIEW JUGA YA!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

My Dearest Teacher

CHAPTER 3

"Wow! Cowok itu pasti keren sekali ya, Rukia!" kata Rangiku dengan ceria di telepon. Yap! Saat ini, Rukia dan Rangiku sedang mengobrol melalui telepon di dalam kamar Rukia. Lalu, Rukia menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami di kereta kepada Rangiku.

"Huh! Memang benar sih… tapi begitu aku ingat penghinaan apa saja yang sudah ia lontarkan padaku… mikir ulang lagi deh buat mengakuinya!" Rukia kemudian duduk di pinggir kasurnya yang sangat nyaman.

"Hahaha! Jangan begitu dong Rukia! Eh kapan-kapan kenalkan cowok itu ke aku ya!"

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak percaya pada perkataan temannya itu. "Hah? Nggak salah tuh? Nanti kamu pasti nyesel pernah bertemu orang kayak dia!"

Rangiku tidak mengatakan apa, ia hanya tertawa di telepon. "Haha… cemburu ya nanti kalau gurumu yang tersayang itu naksir aku?"

Rukia kaget. "Nggak kok! Ngapain juga aku harus cemburu?!"

Lagi-lagi Rangiku hanya tertawa. Mereka pun terus mengobrol di telepon. Rukia sering merasa emosi kalau harus bercerita dengan Rangiku, karena pasti ia akan diejek. Tapi ia merasa Rangikulah orang yang paling asyik untuk diajak berbicara setelah Renji. Tanpa terasa, sekarang sudah pukul 6:45 PM dan Rukia pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Rangiku di telepon. "Ah, sudah malam sekarang… aku harus siap-siap untuk les nanti. Sudah dulu ya Rangiku."

"Daah! Selamat berkencan ya!" suara Rangiku terdengar riang. Rukia hampir membentaknya namun ia sadar, perbuatannya itu akan menjadi sia-sia karena Rangiku sudah menutup teleponnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan bersiap-siap untuk les nanti. Sebelum ia memulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk les, ia menatap keluar jendela. Ia melihat ke arah kamar Renji yang gelap gulita. 'Renji belum pulang ya? Dasar payah! Padahal aku mau cerita padanya…'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Rukia, Ichigo sudah datang!" Hisana berteriak dari bawah tangga. Hisana lalu menghampiri Ichigo yang masih berdiri di luar pintu. "Ayo masuk Ichigo," Hisana tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo. Ichigo pun masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. "Kamar Rukia ada di lantai dua, pintu pertama disebelah kiri. Kamu langsung naik saja ke atas, aku yakin Rukia sudah siap," ucap Hisana dan kemudian ia menutup pintu. "Kalau ada perlu denganku, aku ada di dapur." Hisana pun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan ia menuju ke arah dapur. Ichigo tersenyum padanya dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga.

'Hhmm… pintu kedua sebelah kiri…' gumam Ichigo setelah ia berada di lantai dua kediaman Kuchiki. Ichigo pun berhenti di depan pintu berwarna pink dengan papan bergambar Chappy yang bertuliskan 'Rukia's Bedroom'. 'Pasti yang ini kamarnya…' Ichigo pun mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ichigo kemudian mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali lagi. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ichigo merasa jengkel dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Ichigo membuka pintu itu sambil berkata, "Hei kenapa kamu tidak-," Ichigo terdiam, lebih tepatnya terkejut, melihat Rukia sedang mengganti pakaian yang pada saat itu Rukia baru membuka atasan seragamnya. Ichigo tertegun melihat 'pemandangan' yang ada di depannya, ia terpaku disana dan tidak dapat bergerak.

Rukia pun hanya terpaku melihat kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang itu. Namun akhirnya ia tersadar dan berteriak, "KYAAAAAA!!!! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU DASAR GURU MESUM!!!" Rukia segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang ada dan melempari barang-barang disekitarnya kearah Ichigo. "Cepat keluar!"

"Aduh! Hei! Hentikan itu!" pinta Ichigo. Namun Rukia tetap melemparinya dengan barang-barang disekitarnya. Rukia kemudian tanpa sadar melemparkan boneka Chappy kesayangannya dan boneka itu tepat mengenai sasaran yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah wajah Ichigo. "Baik, baik! Aku keluar!" Ichigo pun keluar dari kamar Rukia dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya rapat-rapat. Ichigo merasakan kalau pipinya menjadi panas dan sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia keluar dari kamar dan ia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan siap membunuhnya kapan saja. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanya Rukia penuh amarah. Pipinya berwarna merah seperti tomat, ia merasa sangat marah dan juga merasa sangat malu.

"Aku sudah mengetuk berkali-kali tapi kamunya saja yang tidak menjawab! Jadi aku masuk!" protes Ichigo. Bagaimana pun juga ia tetap merasa bersalah pada Rukia tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Ichigo tidak berani menatap mata Rukia, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat lantai yang terbentang diantara mereka.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menunggu saja?!"

Ichigo diam. Ia ingin membalikkan kata-kata Rukia, tapi tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ichigo akhirnya mengakui bahwa ia merasa bersalah pada Rukia. "Baiklah… aku minta maaf."

Rukia sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Ichigo karena ia mengira Ichigo akan membalikkan kata-katanya tapi ternyata ia tidak. "… sudahlah… kita mulai saja pelajarannya." Rukia mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka pun langsung memulai pelajarannya tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji baru sampai di rumahnya dari latihan kendo di sekolah. Ia pun langsung menuju kamarnya untuk menaruh tas. Renji lalu teringat kalau Rukia akan memulai les privatnya hari ini. Ia melihat ke arah jendela kamar Rukia yang tertutup gorden. Walaupun tertutup gorden, ia tetap bisa melihat bayangan pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara Rukia dan Ichigo. Ia tertawa kecil sendiri melihat temannya tersebut. Renji dapat membayangkan kalau guru itu pasti merasa sangat jengkel pada Rukia karena ia memang susah untuk diajari. Renji akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan ia termenung melihat bayangan Rukia dan Ichigo.

'Andai saja aku yang ada di sana untuk mengajarinya…'

XXXXXXXXXX

Hisana naik ke lantai dua sambil membawakan dua gelas jus jeruk dan dua potong strawberry cheese cake untuk Ichigo dan Rukia. Hisana membuka pintu kamar Rukia. Ia hanya tersenyum pasrah melihat Rukia dan Ichigo berkelahi di tengah proses pembelajaran mereka. "Rukia, Ichigo, ini kakak bawakan cemilan untuk kalian."

Rukia dan Ichigo yang dari tadi terus bertengkar pun menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Hisana. "Makasih kak!" kata Rukia dengan senang hati dan menghampiri cemilan yang diletakkan kakaknya diatas meja.

Ichigo pun mengikuti Rukia. "Makasih ya Hisana, kau baik sekali… tidak seperti adikmu." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Hisana.

Rukia merasa terhina dengan perkataan Ichigo. Rukia lalu menendang betis Ichigo dan menyebabkan Ichigo hampir terjatuh, namun ia berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya lagi. "Hei pendek! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Diam kau dasar strawberry jelek!"

Hisana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap adik kesayangannya itu. "Baiklah, kakak turun dulu ya Rukia. Kamu belajar yang Rajin!" ucap Hisana sambil meninggalkan kamar.

Ichigo kemudian membawa beberapa buku ke meja makan kecil tempat Hisana meletakkan cemilannya. "Hei pendek! Jangan cuma ngemil saja kamu! Ayo selesaikan soal yang tadi!"

Rukia bergumam protes tapi akhirnya ia menuruti Ichigo dan berusaha mengerjakan soal yang tadi diberikan Ichigo. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti soal yang diberikan Ichigo kepadanya. "Aku nyerah! Aku gak ngerti sama sekali! Strawberry jelek ajari aku dengan benar dong!"

Urat amarah muncul di dahi Ichigo. "Ajari… dengan… benar?" tanyanya menahan emosi. Rukia hanya mengangguk. "Dari tadi kan sudah aku ajari! Masa nggak ngerti juga!" Ichigo berteriak kepada Rukia.

Rukia menatapnya tajam. "Kalau aku nggak ngerti terus kenapa? Dari tadi juga sudah ku perhatikan tapi aku benar-benar nggak ngerti!"

Ichigo menghela nafas lagi, masih menahan emosinya. "Sepertinya kita harus istirahat dulu…" Rukia tersenyum ke arah Ichigo dan ia langsung menutup semua buku di depannya dan mulai menyantap strawberry cheese cake yang dibawakan oleh Hisana.

Ichigo lalu membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua, "Hei pendek, kau kenal Orihime Inoue nggak?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam namun ia memilih diam saja saat Ichigo memanggilnya pendek. "Orihime? Aku kenal dia kok… dia teman sekelasku. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku juga mengajarinya… dia berbeda denganmu. Ia lebih mudah mengerti pelajaran yang aku berikan," ucap Ichigo dengan nada mengejek ke arah Rukia.

"Dia ya dia… aku ya aku. Jangan membanding-bandingkan kami berdua! Kami ini jelas-jelas makhluk yang berbeda!" kata Rukia sedikit marah pada Ichigo. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak suka pada Orihime karena menurutnya gadis itu sangatlah menyebalkan. "Heh… jangan bilang kalau kamu suka sama dia."

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan kaget, tapi setelah itu dia malah terkekeh sendiri. "Hehe… wah… bagaimana ya? Yang pasti sih, aku tahu kalau dia memang tertarik padaku…" Ichigo pun memakan kuenya lagi.

"Huh! Yakin sekali kamu, lagian mana ada sih cewek yang mau sama kamu!" Rukia pun memotong kuenya dengan garpu dalam potongan yang cukup besar dan langsung melahapnya sekaligus.

Ichigo mulai tertawa lagi. Ia tidak yakin antara tertawa karena perkataan Rukia atau karena melihat wajah Rukia yang langsung memasukkan potongan kue yang cukup besar itu ke mulutnya. "Wah wah, jangan salah sangka ya. Biarpun seperti ini, aku punya fans club tersendiri di kampus… banyak lo cewek yang naksir aku," ucap Ichigo dengan bangga.

Rukia yang hendak melahap kuenya dengan potongan besar lagi tiba-tiba berhenti dan potongan kue itu jatuh kembali ke piringnya. Ichigo pun kembali tertawa melihat reaksinya. "MASA?! Bohong ah! Nggak mungkin tuh!" kata Rukia tidak percaya.

Ichigo tidak membalas kata-katanya. Ia masih sibuk tertawa. Rukia merasa sedikit jengkel. Lalu, Rukia pun memiliki sebuah ide cemerlang untuk menghina Ichigo. Ia lalu menusuk strawberry yang ada di kuenya dengan garpu kecil dan melayangkannya di depan Ichigo. "Hei strawberry… lihat ini… aku akan memakanmu…" lalu Rukia pun memakan strawberry yang ada di tangannya itu.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tajam. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia memakan kuenya sendiri dengan lahap sampai ia melihat Rukia tersedak strawberry yang ia makan tadi. Ichigo tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan ia pun tertawa keras.

Rukia segera meminum jus jeruknya banyak-banyak. Akhirnya ia dapat menelan potongan strawberry yang menyangkut di tenggorokkannya tadi. Ia lalu menatap Ichigo yang masih tertawa dengan keras. "Diam kau strawberry jelek! Ini semua salahmu!" Rukia cemberut dan ia lalu menghabiskan sisa kue di piringnya.

Setelah selasai tertawa, Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia. Ada sisa krim kue yang menempel di pinggir bibir Rukia. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ichigo pun mengangkat tangannya ke arah wajah Rukia. Ia lalu membersihkan sisa krim itu dengan jempolnya dan menjilati sisa krim itu. "Dasar anak kecil. Pantas saja badanmu pendek, makan saja masih berantakan begini."

Awalnya Rukia merasa kaget saat melihat perbuatan Ichigo. Ia refleks menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau Ichigo melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena perbuatannya tadi.

"…"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa Rukia aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan tangannya di dekat telingnya sendiri.

"…"

"Kau bicara apa sih?" Ichigo pun memajukan badannya ke arah Rukia agar ia dapat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Rukia dengan lebih baik.

"DASAR COWOK MESUM!!!!!!" Rukia berteriak ke telinga Ichigo di depannya sehingga membuat Ichigo yang malang tersebut menjadi shock dan mundur satu meter dari posisi awal ia duduk.

XXXXXXXXXX

**SPECIAL PARODY**

SPLAT! SPLAAT! SPLAAAT!

[Saat ini girlinlightblue dan Ichigo sedang mengumpat di balik meja dan sembunyi dari Rukia yang melempari mereka dengan tomat]

SPLAATT!

girlinlightblue : Ichigo!!!! Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan padanya!! Lihat hasil perbuatanmu ini!!

Ichigo : Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau menyalahi aku?! Aku kan hanya mengikuti instruksimu yang ada di dalam naskah!!

girlinlightblue : ………………………………………………………………

Ichigo : ………………………………………………………………

girlinlightblue : Uuuhh… iya juga ya… terus kita harus gimana sekarang???!!!

SPLAAATT!!

girlinlightblue : Gimana kalau kamu coba ngomong baik-baik sama Rukia?

Ichigo : Kenapa harus aku?! Awalnya kan salahmu! Kamu dong yang harus bertanggung jawab!

girlinlightblur : Sudahlah cepat!!![mendorong Ichigo supaya keluar dari balik meja]

Ichigo : Iya-iya…! Rukia…[belum sempat didengarkan.]

SPLAAATTT!!

[Buah tomat yang masih segar mendarat di wajah Ichigo dengan mulus. Ok! Nggak mulus lagi karena buah tomatnya pecah dan mengotori muka Ichigo.]

Rukia : Dasar nggak tahu diri! Nggak Cuma sekali! Tapi dua kali aku dipermalukan dalam satu chapter! Penulis, kamu harus bertanggung jawab!!!

SPLAAT!

[Akhirnya si penulis mengibarkan sang saka bendera putih dan mengakui kekalahannya atau lebih tepatnya karena dia sadar nggak bakal sanggup menghadapi Rukia sendirian. Rukia pun menghentikan lemparannya.]

girlinlightblue : Ok Rukia! Aku menyesal! Sebagai permohonan maaf dariku, kamu boleh memberi masukkan dan akan ku tulis di chapter selanjutnya!

[Rukia memasang senyum setannya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga penulis. Si penulis kemudian memasang tampak setengah aneh dan setengah tidak percaya. Muka sang penulis pun berubah menjadi pucat dan keringat mengalir deras di wajahnya.]

girlinlightblue : Kamu yakin nggak bakal apa-apa tuh?

Rukia : Katanya terserah aku! Ayo sana mulai bikin ceritanya!

girlinlightblue : Uuuhh… Ok.

[Penulis pun ngacir menuju laptop kesayangannya…]

P.S. Penulis mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat semua orang yang sudah susah payah meluangkan waktu mereka untuk membaca dan terlebih lagi memberikan review ke cerita ini! Dan bagi mereka yang nggak keberatan untuk membaca fanfic dalam Bahasa Inggris, baca fanfic buatanku yang lainnya juga ya!! Akhir kata, HAPPY NEW YEAR! See ya all next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

My Dearest Teacher

Chapter 4

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak Rukia pertama kali diajari oleh Ichigo. Setiap kali les, mereka tak henti-hentinya berkelahi. Hisana menjadi sedikit khawatir apakah Rukia dapat menaikkan nilai fisikanya.

Sekarang, Rukia duduk dengan tegang di dalam kelasnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Tidak hanya Rukia sebenarnya, tapi semua teman-teman di kelasnya juga begitu. Di depan kelas, berdiri Kisuke-sensei. Beliau memegang setumpuk kertas yang tidak lain adalah hasil kuis fisika mereka kemarin. Kisuke-sensei pun mulai membagikan kertas ulangan tersebut kepada setiap murid.

Rukia sudah memegang hasil kuisnya, namun kertas tersebut masih dalam kondisi terlipat rapih. Ia merasa sangat takut melihat hasilnya. Kemarin, Rukia hanya mengisi tiga soal dari lima soal yang diberikan oleh Kisuke-sensei. Ia pun tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya.

'Oh Tuhan, semoga tidak dapat nilai 20 lagi.' Rukia membuka lipatan itu dengan hati-hati, ia terlalu takut untuk melihatnya sehingga ia menutup matanya. Saat ia hendak membuka matanya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyambar kertas itu dari tangannya. Rukia membuka matanya dengan sekejap.

"Renji! Kembalikan kertas itu!" kata Rukia sambil berusaha mengambil kembali kertas itu. Namun sayangnya badan Renji lebih tinggi daripada Rukia, sehingga saat Renji mengangkat kertasnya tinggi-tinggi dan menghalangi tangan Rukia yang ingin menggapainya, Rukia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Renji tersenyum jahil pada Rukia, lalu melihat hasil kuis Rukia.

" Sepertinya ada kemajuan ya Rukia…" kata Renji yang tersenyum ke arah Rukia sambil memperlihatkan nilai yang tertera pada kertas itu. 60. Yep! Itulah nilai Rukia. "Setidaknya dari semua soal yang kau jawab, kau berhasil menjawabnya dengan baik," puji Renji. Rukia tersenyum melihat hasil kuisnya kali ini. Tanpa sadar, ia pun memeluk Renji.

"Renji! Nilaiku membaik! Hore!" ucap Rukia yang sangat senang. Rukia tidak menyadari kalau wajah Renji sudah menjadi sangat merah seperti tomat. Setelah beberapa saat, Renji pun sadar dan segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Rukia.

"I-iya, selamat deh. Tapi lain kali kamu nggak usah pake meluk orang ya!" kata Renji.

"Hahahaha, maaf. Habis aku sangat senang sekali. Akhirnya nilai fisikaku meningkat!" kata Rukia sambil terus tersenyum pada Renji.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Rukia!" Momo memanggil Rukia yang hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas. Rukia pun menoleh ke arah Momo.

" Ada apa Momo?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau mau pergi ke kantin?" tanya Momo. Rukia pun mengangguk pada sahabatnya itu. "Aku ikut ya!" jawab Momo dengan Riang.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka ke kantin, Rukia dan Momo terus mengobrol dan tertawa dengan riang. "Wah, Momo… Tak ku sangka hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi…" kata Rukia setelah ia berhenti tertawa mendengar cerita Momo. Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba Momo berhenti dan ia menundukkan kepalanya setelah melihat seseorang. Rukia heran melihat perilaku temannya itu. "Momo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berhenti?" Momo hanya diam saja, ia tidak menjawab Rukia sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Momo menarik Rukia untuk berbelok ke arah toilet perempuan dan menutup pintu toilet itu tergesa-gesa. "Momo? Ada apa sih?"

"Rukia!" kata Momo tiba-tiba memeluk Rukia. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melepaskan pelukannya itu dan mulai berbicara lagi, "Kau tahu Izuru Kira dari kelas 1-5?" Rukia mengangguk. "Kemarin… kemarin dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku…"

Rukia tersenyum ke arah Momo dan tertawa. "Haha! Hebat juga kamu Momo! Bisa mendapatkan hati Kira, dia itu kan terkenal di kalangan kakak kelas perempuan! Terus terus, kamu terima atau kamu tolak?" tanya Rukia dengan antusias.

"A-Aku belum menjawabnya…"

"Heh? Kenapa? Ku kira kamu suka sama dia…" tanya Rukia heran.

Wajah Momo menjadi sangat merah. "I-Iya, aku memang suka sama Kira-kun… tapi aku… aku merasa tidak percaya diri kalau harus menjadi pacarnya. Kira-kun itu kan populer di kalangan kakak kelas perempuan… sedangkan aku…" Kata-kata Momo tersebut dihentikan oleh Rukia yang tiba-tiba menepuk kedua bahu Momo.

"Kamu tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Momo! Kamu harus lebih percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Kamu ini manis dan pintar kok! Jangan minder gitu dong. Lagipula kalau kau tidak segera memberi jawaban pada Kira, bisa-bisa dia nanti merasa kalau kamu membencinya…"

"Aku tidak membencinya! Aku justru suka padanya!" kata Momo secara spontan.

Rukia pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan temannya itu. "Baguslah kalau begitu, kamu harus segera memberi jawabanmu kepada Kira!"

Momo pun tersenyum, "Kau benar Rukia. Terima kasih." Momo dan Rukia pun meninggalkan toilet perempuan dan segera menuju tempat tujuan awal mereka, kantin. Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba Momo berbicara, "Oh ya Rukia, bagaimana kabar guru les privatmu itu?"

Rukia kaget pada pertanyaan Momo. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habis kata Rangiku kamu suka pada guru lesmu itu…"

"Itu tidak benar!" Teriak Rukia sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Momo pun menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget. Rukia merasa kalau pipinya berubah menjadi merah dan ia sadar kalau banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali. Sesampainya di kantin, ia lalu berkata pada Momo, "Dengar Momo, kamu jangan pernah percaya pada kata-kata Rangiku tentang guru lesku itu!"

Momo melihat rona merah di pipi Rukia dan ia hanya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah… mungkin lain kali aku harus tanya langsung ke gurumu itu ya?"

Rukia terbelalak mendengar perkataan temannya itu. "Memangnya kamu kenal sama dia?"

"Tentu saja! Dia itu kan tetanggaku." Momo pun tertawa dan pergi memesan makanannya di kantin.

'Apa? Jadi Momo dan si strawberry itu tetangga ya?' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hari ini lagi-lagi Rukia harus pulang ke rumahnya seorang diri. Renji harus latihan kendo sampai malam lagi sedangkan Momo dan Rangiku harus kerja sambilan. Sialnya lagi hari ini hujan turun sangat deras. Rukia pun harus berteduh di stasiun karena ia tidak membawa payung.

'Huh! Kalau tahu akan hujan seperti ini, harusnya aku tadi bawa payung saja. Ramalan cuacanya kacau nih!' gerutu Rukia dalam hati. Selesai Rukia menggerutu dan mencaci maki sang pembawa ramalan cuaca yang malang, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengajak Rukia berbicara.

"Hei pendek, sedang apa kau disini?" ujar orang itu. Rukia merasa sangat mengenal suara yang menyebalkan tersebut dan ia pun menatap tajam ke arah orang yang itu.

"STRAWBERRY JELEK! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PENDEK!" Rukia membentak Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat Rukia. "Haha, aku kan tanya baik-baik…" katanya sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Huh! Apapun yang ku lakukan disini dan detik ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" jawab Rukia dengan ketus. Ichigo pun hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak bawa payung kan? Nih, pakai saja punyaku." Ichigo menawarkan payung miliknya yang masih terlipat dengan sangat rapi kepada Rukia. Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan keheranan.

"Lalu kau nanti gimana? Ku lihat kau hanya membawa satu payung…"

"Tentu saja aku hanya membawa satu payung. Untuk apa aku membawa dua? Sudahlah, kau saja yang memakai payung itu. Cewek itu tidak baik kalau kehujanan. Lagipula apartemenku dekat dari sini kok. Aku duluan." Ichigo pun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang terpesona melihat kebaikannya itu. Baru saja Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya dua kali, tiba-tiba Rukia menarik lengan bajunya. Ichigo heran melihatnya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku menerima payung ini darimu padahal kamu harus hujan-hujanan pulang ke rumahmu?" kata Rukia.

Ichigo pun tertawa dan ia mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. "Dasar kamu ini… aku kan sudah bilang kalau apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja!" protes Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kau mau berteduh saja di apartemenku?" tawar Ichigo.

Sejenak Rukia berpikir untuk menolak ajakan Ichigo tersebut, 'Sepertinya tidak apa-apa…' Akhirnya ia pun menerima ajakan Ichigo. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke apartemen Ichigo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ternyata kepergianku ke apartemenmu itu hanya menambah kesialanku! Lihat saja, bukannya makin reda tapi malah makin deras begini hujannya!" kata Rukia kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo sedang membuat dua gelas cokelat panas untuknya dan Rukia. Lalu ia membawa kedua gelas berisi cokelat panas itu ke ruang tamu dimana Rukia sedang menggerutu. "Yah, itu kan bukan salahku…" Ichigo menaruh kedua gelas itu di atas meja lalu ia duduk di samping Rukia.

"Oh ya Ichigo! Apa ada tetanggamu yang bernama Momo Hinamori?" tanya Rukia.

"Momo? Ya ada… dia tinggal di kamar 402," kata Ichigo. "Kau kenal dengan dia?"

"Dia adalah teman baikku!"

"Haha… tak kusangka anak semanis dia punya teman sekasar kamu!" ejek Ichigo.

Rukia kesal dan ia melempari Ichigo dengan bantal yang ada di atas sofa. Ichigo tertawa dan akhirnya ia meminta ampun. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kamu sudah dibagikan hasil kuis fisikanya belum?" Rukia mendadak tersenyum puas dan ia mengangguk, "Oh ya? Dapat berapa?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tas sekolahnya dan menyodorkan hasil kuisnya ke depan wajah Ichigo, "Lihat! Aku dapat 60! Hebatkan? Nilaiku meningkat pesat dibandingkan teman-teman lainnya di kelasku! Ternyata aku ini memang jenius! Hahaha," ucap Rukia dengan rasa bangga.

Rukia tidak sadar kalau ada urat kepala yang muncul di dahi Ichigo sampai Ichigo berteriak, "Dasar bodoh! Selama ini kau sudah susah payah ku ajari hanya dapat nilai 60?!"

"Hei! Aku ini sudah bersusah payah tahu! Setidaknya hargai sedikit dong!" protes Rukia. Pertengakaran diantara kedua orang itu pun tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Ichigo tetap memarahi Rukia karena hanya dapat nilai 60 sedangkan Rukia protes karena ia sudah berusaha keras. Mereka berdua saling teriak sampai tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi petir yang sangat keras. Rukia pun berteriak dan secara spontan ia memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo terbelalak melihat reaksi Rukia tersebut.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo. "Kau ini… takut sama petir ya?" tanya Ichigo yang baru sadar kalau Rukia memeluknya sambil gemetaran. Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Bilang dong kalau kamu takut pada pe-" belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ada petir besar lainnya di luar. Rukia pun memeluk Ichigo lebih erat. Ichigo yang berusaha bersikap tenang tiba-tiba panik, ia sedikit bingung karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihat Rukia yang sangat ketakutan pun membuat hatinya menjadi lebih tidak tenang. Akhirnya Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia dengan erat juga, "Sudahlah… semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" ujarnya kepada Rukia dengan lembut.

Disisi lain, Rukia pun merasa terkejut pada saat Ichigo memeluknya, tapi ia diam saja, ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, ia justru merasa aman dan nyaman berada di pelukan Ichigo. "Dasar strawberry bodoh…" kata Rukia pelan.

"Hei, aku mendengarnya tahu!" kata Ichigo merasa jengkel.

Rukia tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih… Ichigo…"

Ichigo kaget mendengar namanya disebut oleh Rukia. Ichigo pun tersenyum, "Ah… aku mau minta maaf. Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk kuismu itu…" Ichigo berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalu kita ubah sedikit cara belajarnya? Bagaimana kalu kita pergi ke luar? Dengan begitu kamu juga dapat melihat manfaat ilmu fisika dalam kehidupan sehari-hari kan? Bagaimana?" tawar Ichigo.

Lagi-lagi Rukia berpikir, 'Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk….' Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. "Baiklah… kapan?"

"Minggu depan bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga," kata Rukia. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dalam pelukan Ichigo, sampai akhirnya Ichigo berkata, "Hoi… kamu mau ku peluk sampai kapan?"

Rukia memerah mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Ia lalu mendorong Ichigo dengan sangat keras sehingga Ichigo jatuh dari sofanya yang nyaman itu dan Ichigo mengenai gelas cokelat panasnya sehingga isinya pun tumpah mengenai Ichigo. Ichigo berteriak kepanasan lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia, "Hei! Kamu kan tidak harus mendorongku seperti itu! Lihat bajuku!"

"I-itu kan salahmu sendiri!" kata Rukia yang wajahnya masih memerah. Ichigo pun meninggalkan Rukia di ruang tamu seorang diri untuk mengganti bajunya. Setelah Ichigo pergi, Rukia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, 'Duh… kenapa dadaku terus berdebar dengan kencang ya?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Special Talks!

Rukia : Apa-apaan ini?? Kenapa bagian kesialannya Ichigo hanya sekali?! Ini tidak adil!! Kamu tidak menepati janjimu!!(teriak ke arah kamar girlinlightblue)

Rangiku : Sudahlah Rukia… kau senang juga kan karena Ichigo mengajakmu kencan?

Rukia : (wajahnya memerah) A-apanya yang kencan? Di-dia kan Cuma ngajak aku supaya bisa melihat penerapan ilmu fisika di kehidupan sehari-hari!

Rangiku : Sudahlah… wajahmu memerah tuh.. aku tahu kalau kamu sebenarnya senangkan! daripada marah-marah, mending kita ke mall aja yuk buat cari baju baru!!(menyeret Rukia yang sedang teriak-teriak pergi)

(di dalam kamar girlinlightblue)

girlinlightblue : Selamat… selamat… Thanks Rangiku!

Ichigo : Jadi gitu toh, awalnya kamu mau membuat aku lebih menderita daripada ini?(menatap girlinlightblue dengan tajam dan sadis)

girlinlightblue : (sadar kalau bahaya belum berakhir)hehehehe… maaf ya… Ichigo… tapi kan pada akhirnya nggak jadi ini…

Ichigo : Itukan karena aku sudah sadar lebih cepat dan mengancammu!

(girlinlightblue lari keluar kamar meninggalkan Ichigo yang marah-marah)

girlinlightblue : Dunia ini sama sekali nggak aman… Oh ya para pembaca! Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini juga… Maaf ya kalo rada aneh… Hehehe… Keabisan ide sih… Btw, lagi-lagi mau promosi ceritaku nih, bagi yang nggak keberatan baca ff dalam bahasa Inggris, baca ff baruku yang judulnya Mailbox ya! Cerita itu sudah sedemikian rupa aku bikin dalam bahasa Inggris yang simpel agar mudah dimengerti(kata temanku yang udah baca memang mudah dimengerti loh!). Satu hal lagi, maaf ya telat nge-update! Cheerio!


	5. Chapter 5

My Dearest Teacher

Chapter 5

Rukia sedang membongkar-bongkar lemari bajunya. Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak ia mulai membongkar-bongkar lemarinya tersebut dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai baju terusan baby doll berwarna pink yang kira-kira panjangnya mencapai pahanya.

"Akhirnya! Ketemu juga baju yang cocok!" ucap Rukia. Namun ia tiba-tiba sadar akan apa yang ia katakan. "Eh tunggu dulu! Kenapa juga aku harus pusing-pusing nyari baju cuma buat belajar fisika bareng strawberry sial itu?!"

Rukia pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat dan ia memakai bando berwarna ungu muda di kepalanya. Setelah itu, Rukia melihat penampilannya sekali lagi dari cermin di kamarnya. "Oke, sekarang aku siap!" Rukia pun turun ke bawah dan berpamitan kepada Byakuya dan Hisana sambil memakai sepatu high heels.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Lama sekali sih…" ucap Ichigo yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Ichigo tidak melihat ke arah Rukia, ia hanya merasa bahwakan Rukia sudah hadir di sampingnya. Ichigo pun menutup bukunya dan menatap ke arah Rukia dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya setelah mengamati penampilan Rukia. "…"

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Rukia yang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan cara Ichigo memandangnya.

"Ternyata monster kalau dandan bisa jadi cantik juga…"

"Enak saja kau panggil aku monster!"

"Sip! Ayo sekarang kita masuk!" sela Ichigo tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Rukia. Ichigo pun memegang tangan Rukia dan langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam taman bermain.

Setelah masuk, Rukia tiba-tiba berlari-lari kecil mendahului Ichigo. Ichigo merasa kaget, namun pada akhirnya ia hanya memperhatikan gadis bertubuh mungil yang melihat-lihat arena bermain di taman bermain itu dengan penuh antusias. "Hei hei, memangnya kamu belum pernah bermain ke taman bermain sebelumnya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada meledek.

Rukia pun langsung mendelik ke arahnya. "Sudah pernah kok! Tapi itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lagipula sepertinya ada banyak permainan baru yang menyenangkan!"

"Hoooo begitu toh…. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana itu untuk pemanasan?" ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah wahana jet coaster.

"Ayo!" ucap Rukia dengan penuh semangat dan ia pun menggandeng tangan Ichigo dan langsung mengajaknya ke arah antrian di wahana jet coaster yang saat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Ichigo yang merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Rukia hanya dapat menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa melihat ulah Rukia.

Setelah mengantri beberapa saat, Ichigo dan Rukia pun akhirnya mendapat tempat duduk di deret paling belakang. "Hore! Kita dapat tempat duduk yang paling belakang! Ini baru namanya tantangan!" ucap Rukia penuh semangat. Selama permainan itu berlangsung, Rukia sering sekali berteriak. Ichigo yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Rukia.

Sebelum mereka keluar dari wahana tersebut, Ichigo tidak lupa membeli sebuah foto. Rukia merasa penasaran, namun Ichigo tidak mau memberi tahunya. Rukia merasa sangat kesal. Mereka pun mulai berjalan lagi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka melewati sebuah wahana rumah hantu. Sepintas, Rukia mendapat ide nakal untuk mengerjai Ichigo. 'Hehe… akan ku buat malu dia! Akan ku buat dia menjerit ketakutan!' Rukia pun melihat ke arah Ichigo dan berkata, "Hei, aku ingin masuk ke situ!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah hantu tersebut. Ichigo pun setuju dan mereka masuk ke dalam wahana tersebut.

Awalnya Rukia memang bermaksud untuk menakut-nakuti Ichigo, namun setelah masuk ke dalam wahana rumah hantu itu, dia merasa takut sendiri. Semua ide-idenya untuk menakuti Ichigo pun lenyap seketika. "I-Ichigo… sepertinya aku sudah tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti wahana ini lagi deh. Kita keluar saja ya?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" ledek Ichigo.

Karena kesal dan merasa terhina, Rukia berteriak, "Enggak kok! Aku nggak takut!"

"Oh gitu… kalau takut pegang saja tanganku," ucap Ichigo yang lagi-lagi menggunakan nada mengejek.

"Nggak akan!" kata Rukia. Baru saja Rukia berkata seperti itu, hantu pertama yang menghuni wahana itu pun menghampiri mereka. "KYAAAAAAA!" teriak Rukia dengan sangat kencang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia memeluk Ichigo.

"O-oi!" Ichigo yang tidak siap karena tiba-tiba dipeluk pun kehilangan keseimbangan. Ichigo dan Rukia lalu terjatuh bersamaan.

Sang hantu yang tadi menghampiri mereka pun tiba-tiba berkata, "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang… kalau mau berbuat mesum jangan di dalam rumah hantu dong…"

Rukia yang segera sadar akan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang hantu pun wajahnya spontan berubah menjadi merah. Ia pun langsung berdiri kembali dengan segera. Rukia melihat ke arah Ichigo yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri kembali. Wajah Rukia menjadi lebih memerah.

'Apa? Kenapa muka ku terasa panas nih?' Tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Saat Ichigo hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya di rumah hantu, Rukia tiba-tiba langsung memegang lengan bajunya. "I-Ichigo!"

Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Rukia. "Ada a-?" Belum selesai Ichigo menjawab, tiba-tiba suara perut Rukia sudah menjawabnya. Krryyuuuuukkk. Ichigo pun tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Rukia hanya bisa menunduk karena wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. "Hahahaha… ternyata kamu sudah kelaparan ya? Kita pergi makan siang saja deh kalau begitu…" ajak Ichigo. "Nah ayo…" ucap Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rukia. Rukia pun menerimanya dan Ichigo membawanya keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut.

Rukia dan Ichigo memilih sebuah meja di tempat peristirahatan untuk makan siang. "Hei aku… bawa bekal nih… tapi berantakan…" kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan sekotak bekal yang ia siapkan tadi pagi dengan malu-malu.

"Wah… baguslah kalau begitu! Aku minta ya!" kata Ichigo dengan semangat sambil membuka tutup bekal tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu!" ucap Rukia yang kaget karena Ichigo tiba-tiba membuka kotak bekalnya.

Ichigo memperhatikan isi kotak makan tersebut. Di dalam kotak makan tersebut ada beberapa bola-bola nasi yang dibungkus dengan nori yang bentuknya tidak karuan. "Ini onigiri?" tanya Ichigo.

"Awalnya sih memang bermaksud membuat onigiri… tapi hasilnya jadi begini…" kata Rukia dengan pasrah. "Kalau tidak mau makan ya sudah, ayo kita beli makanan di toko lain."

"Tidak usah, ini saja cukup…" kata Ichigo. Ia pun mengambil sebuah bola hitam aneh itu dan memakannya. Rukia yang merasa khawatir hanya melihatnya dengan cemas.

"Hei! Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu aku tidak mau tanggung akibatnya ya!"

"Ini enak kok… kamu mau?" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah memelas kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin sambil tersenyum. "Yah, kalau kamu tidak mau akan ku habiskan sendiri…"

"Tunggu! Aku juga mau makan!" ucap Rukia sambil berusaha mengambil onigiri yang sudah susah payah ia buat. Mereka pun makan siang bersama sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hahaha… gagal deh rencanaku untuk mengajarimu fisika di tempat ini…" kata Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan itu! Selagi ada di taman bermain, kita harus bisa bermain sepuasnya!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tanpa terasa, sekarang sudah malam. Ichigo dan Rukia masih berada di taman bermain tersebut. Rukia mengajak Ichigo menaiki perahu dayung di sana. Ichigo pun mau dan disanalah mereka sekarang…

"Waahh indahnya…" kata Rukia sambil mengamati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Pemandangan di danau pada malam hari memang sangat indah.

Ichigo yang melihat ke arah Rukia merasa kaget karena tidak biasa melihat gadis yang biasanya bawel itu terpesona melihat keindahan pemandangan di sekelilingnya, lalu ia pun tersenyum. "Bagiku… wajahmu yang seperti ini lebih indah daripada pemandangan ini" ucap Ichigo pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang tadi tidak begitu jelas mendengarkan kata-kata Ichigo sambil menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Iya! Tidak kusangka ternyata seekor monster bisa terpesona melihat pemandangan yang ada disini," ucap Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

Rukia yang kesal spontan berdiri di atas perahu. "Apa-apan sih!" bentaknya.

"Hoi hati-hati!"

Baru saja Ichigo berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba Rukia sudah hampir terjatuh. Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia dan akhirnya Rukia pun terjatuh ke arah Ichigo yang sedang duduk. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia yang kaget karena merasa dirinya tadi hampir terjatuh ke danau namun sekarang tiba-tiba berada di pelukan Ichigo pun memerah dan mengatakan, "Ti-tidak apa-apa…"

"Kau… tadi itu berbahaya sekali tahu… jangan kau ulangi lagi…" kata Ichigo. Ichigo pun memegang dagu Rukia dan menaikkan wajahnya agar mata mereka bertemu. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi yang sedari tadi masih memeluk Rukia.

"Iya kok!" kata Rukia dengan pasti walaupun wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

Ichigo sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Ia pun menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Rukia. Rukia merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba Ichigo menciumnya. Walau awalnya ragu, Rukia pun membalas ciuman Ichigo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Saat mereka sudah kehabisan nafas, mereka pun menghentikan ciuman tersebut, namun mereka masih memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat.

'Ichigo… kenapa? Kenapa kau menciumku? Itu membuatku menjadi…' pikir Rukia yang kemudian mendekap Ichigo lebih erat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan keluar dari taman bermain itu. Sejak turun dari perahu, mereka belum berbicara sama sekali. Wajah Rukia masih memerah karena kejadian tadi.

'Aduh bagaimana ini?' pikir Rukia dalam hati. 'Aku harus bagaimana?' Saat Rukia sedang berpusing-pusing ria, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" kata seorang gadis yang mengahampiri Ichigo. Begitu ia sampai di depan Ichigo, ia langsung memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. "Aku kangen kamu!!"

'A-apa?' Rukia menjadi kaget karena tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang memeluk Ichigo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[A/N] hahaha! Apa kabar semuanya? Maaf ya padahal udah janji bakal nge update lebih cepet, banyak banget ulangan sih akhir-akhir ini.(banyak remed pula :P)

Oh iya, buat Ichikawa Ami-chan, ini ada adegan 'kiss' Rukia ama Ichigo yang sudah kau nanti-nantikan…(maaf ya kalau jelek, aku memang masih pemula^^)

Buat mereka yang juga lagi menunggu kelanjutan mailbox, harap bersabar ya!! Masih dalam tahap penulisan nih…

Kayaknya segini dulu… see ya next chapter!!^^ cheerio!


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf ya kalo gaje… soalnya aku sendiri ngerasa kalau chapter ini agak 'dipaksain'…

My Dearest Teacher

Chapter 6

Rukia menutup pintu kamarnya dan kemudian bersandar pada pintu tersebut. 'Hari ini melelahkan sekali,' pikir Rukia dalam hati dan ia pun menghela nafas dengan panjang. "Ah… aku mau langsung tidur saja." Sambil berjalan dengan gontai, Rukia pun menuju ke tempat tidurnya yang sangat nyaman tersebut. Ia kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya sambil berharap ia dapat pergi ke dunia mimpi dengan segera. Rukia memiringkan badannya ke arah kiri untuk menemukan posisi tidur yang nyaman. Setelah beberapa menit, ia pun mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan memiringkan badannya ke arah kanan, namun masih belum menemukan posisi yang nyaman. Rukia berusaha keras untuk menemukan posisi tidur yang nyaman namun tak kunjung ia dapatkan itu.

"HUWA!!! MENYEBALKAN!!!" teriak Rukia dengan sangat keras sambil bangun untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Rukia terbuka dan Hisana serta Byakuya muncul. Rukia merasa sangat kaget karena kakaknya dan Byakuya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Rukia! Ada apa teriak-teriak?" tanya Hisana dengan panik.

"Ka-kakak… ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok!Hehehe," ucap Rukia. "Tadi aku lihat ada kecoa. Waktu mau aku semprot, tiba-tiba kecoanya terbang… hehehe," jelas Rukia yang tidak berani menatap kakaknya secara langsung karena takut ketahuan berbohong.

"Kecoa? Kalau gitu, mana kecoanya? Biar kakak bantu untuk menyingkirkannya," tawar Hisana. Rukia menjadi panik karena sebenarnya tidak ada kecoa di kamarnya. Byakuya pun merasa curiga dengan kelakuan Rukia.

"Kecoanya udah terbang lewat jendela tuh kak tadi!" jawab Rukia dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahi Rukia.

"Loh, kok aneh sih? Jendelanya kan tertutup dengan rapat," kata Byakuya dengan penuh curiga.

"Tapi tadi kebuka kak Byakuya! Masa kakak nggak percaya sama aku?" Rukia berusaha berakting semampunya. Ia tidak yakin kalau aktingnya tersebut dapat menipu Byakuya. Hisana juga sepertinya sadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh gitu? Ya sudah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja kakak dibawah ya? Nah Byakuya, ayo kita keluar." Hisana pun menyeret Byakuya yang hendak mengintrogasi Rukia untuk keluar dari kamar Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang lagi setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup. 'Nyaris saja…' pikirnya dalam hati. Rukia pun kembali berbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Sebenarnya dari tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Rukia. "Ichigo… sebenarnya kamu itu mau apa?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Flashback_

"Kurosaki-kun!" kata seorang gadis yang mengahampiri Ichigo. Begitu ia sampai di depan Ichigo, ia langsung memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. "Aku kangen kamu!!"

'A-apa?' Rukia menjadi kaget karena tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang memeluk Ichigo. Gadis manis yang memeluk Ichigo itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam lurus yang panjangnya kira-kira sebahu serta mata dengan warna oranye.

"Senna, lepaskan aku…" kata Ichigo sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan gadis bernama Senna tersebut. "Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di rumah?"

"Habis aku bosan…" jawab Senna seadanya. Senna kemudian melihat Rukia dan menatapnya dengan seksama. "Ne~ kamu siapa?" ucapnya sambil melompat-lompat ke arah Rukia dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Rukia… namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Kamu?" tanya Rukia balik pada Senna.

"Panggil saja aku Senna. Lalu, kamu itu siapanya Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Senna lagi. Rukia sempat tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

'Benar juga. Aku itu… siapanya Ichigo?' kata Rukia dalam hati. Rukia lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku ini murid les privatnya Ichigo."

Senna terkejut mendengar jawabannya dan ia pun menutup mulutnya. "Aduh maaf… aku tidak tahu kalau kamu itu muridnya. Aku kira kamu sedang berkencan dengan Kurosaki-kun…"

"Tak apa-apa…" balas Rukia dengan pasrah.

"Senna, kau ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Ichigo kepada Senna.

"Hehehe… aku pengen ketemu Kurosaki-kun." Senna kemudian mendekati Ichigo lagi. "Oh iya, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan namamu ya, Ichigo?"

"Terserah kamu saja" jawab Ichigo dengan dingin dan ia menarik tangan Rukia. "Ayo kita pulang, Rukia…"

"I-iya.." ucap Rukia dengan ragu. Ia kaget karena Ichigo tiba-tiba memilih untuk mengantar Rukia pulang. Tadinya, Rukia sedang berpikir keras mengapa Ichigo bersikap dingin terhadap Senna.

Senna merasa jengkel karena Ichigo sangat dingin padanya, ia pun menatap Rukia dengan tajam. Senna mengejar Rukia lalu melepaskan tangan Rukia dari tangan Ichigo. "Kamu salah Ichigo… yang harusnya kamu pegang tangannya itu aku. Aku ini kan sekarang sudah resmi menjadi tunanganmu…"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Senna dengan sebal. Rukia yang mendengar perkataan Senna merasa sangat terkejut. 'Tunangan? Ichigo dan… gadis ini?'

"Senna kau ini apa-apaan sih? Aku kan mau mengantar Rukia pulang."

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan bisa pulang sendiri!" protes Senna.

"Kau tahu kan kalau seorang gadis sendirian di malam hari itu sama saja dengan mengundang bahaya?"

"Tapi tadi dengan santainya saja kamu hampir meninggalkanku dan memilih untuk mengantarkan gadis ini! Aku ini juga seorang gadis, Ichigo! Lagipula aku ini kan tunanganmu!" bela Senna. Senna kemudian menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Kamu bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanya Senna dengan nada memaksa. Rukia yang masih shock hanya mengangguk saja. "Tuh, kamu lihatkan?" kata Senna kepada Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa Ichigo… aku bisa pulang sendiri…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Rukia lalu berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan Senna. Di saat-saat ia lari, ia bisa mendengar kalau Ichigo memanggil-manggil namanya. Tapi Rukia terus berlari ke depan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. 'Kenapa? Kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak begini?' tanya Rukia dalam hati.

_End of flashback_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Pagi, Rukia!" sapa Renji kepada Rukia yang baru keluar dari rumahnya.

"Pagi, Renji…" balas Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arah Renji. Rukia dan Renji pun pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Mereka berdua pergi menuju stasiun untuk naik kereta. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari kegiatan yang akan dilakukan di sekolah sampai pertandingan kendo Renji minggu depan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang untuk mendukungmu minggu depan Renji!" janji Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arah teman baiknya itu.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah… nanti aku malah kalah lagi gara-gara kamu datang," ucap Renji dengan santai. Rukia memukul kepala Renji sekuat tenaga dengan tasnya. Alhasil, Renji hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

Tanpa terasa, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Suasana sekolah masih sepi karena memang mereka berdua biasa datang lebih pagi. Renji biasa datang lebih pagi karena harus berlatih kendo, sedangkan Rukia karena ia memang lebih senang datang pagi sehingga dapat belajar dengan lebih baik.

Rukia yang sudah berpisah dengan Renji kini berjalan seorang diri menuju kelas 1-3. Sepanjang jalan, Rukia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, karena itu Rukia sama sekali tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan seseorang saat ia membuka pintu kelasnya. Biasanya, Rukia adalah orang pertama yang tiba di kelas. Saat itu, tepat di meja yang biasa dipakai oleh Rukia, duduk seorang gadis yang baru dikenal oleh Rukia. Gadis itu adalah Senna.

Senna menatap Rukia dengan tajam. Ia sudah menunggu gadis itu selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Secara perlahan, Senna pun berjalan mendekati Rukia. "Hei, kamu masih ingat aku?" tanya Senna kepada Rukia dengan nada yang dingin.

Rukia masih kaget karena keberadaan gadis itu, ia bahkan hampir tidak sadar kalau gadis itu menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Setelah ia kembali ke kenyataan, ia menjawab, "Iya… kamu Senna yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya Ichigo kan?"

Senna merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban itu, ia pun mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukannya mengaku! Aku ini memang tunangannya Ichigo!" kata Senna dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi. Senna kemudian menarik nafas dan mulai berbicara dengan menggunakan nada yang dingin kembali. "Dengar, aku ke sini bukannya untuk memancing perkelahian. Aku ke sini karena ingin berbicara denganmu." Senna lalu kembali berjalan ke belakang kelas. Kali ini Rukia mengikutinya karena ia mau menaruh barang-barangya di mejanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku akan langsung ke inti permasalahannya saja. Aku mau kau mulai menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo." Rukia kaget mendengat perkataan Senna dan melihat ke arahya dengan mata yang membesar. Senna dapat melihat dengan jelas perasaan kaget dan bingung yang terlukis di wajah Rukia. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menghentikan dia sebagi guru les privatmu… aku hanya ingin kau menjaga jarak dengannya saja…" jelas Senna. "Aku dan Ichigo sudah bertunangan… sebagai perempuan, kamu pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat laki-laki yang aku sukai berduaan dengan perempuan lain kan? Karena itu… ku mohon…" Senna lalu mendekati Rukia sekali lagi dan memegang tangannya. "Bisakah… kamu mengerti perasaanku ini?" tanya Senna dengan pandangan lemah lembut dan penuh harapan kepada Rukia.

Rukia masih merasa shock mendengar permintaan Senna yang tiba-tiba. Secara tidak sadar, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Senna yang menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'ya' tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Rukia. "Aku tahu kalau kau memang orang yang baik Rukia! Terima kasih!" kata Senna dengan senang. Ketika memeluk Rukia, Senna melihat jam tangannya dan terkejut melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jamnya tersebut, ia kemudian langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Gawat, sudah jam segini! Aku harus segera pergi." Senna mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berlari ke arah pintu, ketika sampai di depan pintu, ia berbalik lagi melihat ke arah Rukia yang saat itu masih berdiri diam seperti posisinya semula ketika berbicara dengan Senna. "Terima kasih ya, Rukia!" katanya dengan riang dan meninggalkan kelas Rukia.

Sementara itu, Rukia masih terpaku di tempatnya. Saking shocknya, ia tidak melihat, mendengar atau merasakan apapun yang ada disekelilingnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau air mata sudah mengalir deras dari matanya. 'Kenapa dadaku rasanya sangat sakit begini? Padahal kemarin biasa saja…' kata Rukia dalam hati. Air mata masih terus membasahi pipinya. 'Kenapa? Rasanya seperti… kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saat ini, pelajaran matematika tengah berlangsung, murid-murid yang lain pun sedang memperhatikan guru mereka di depan kelas. Rangiku dan Momo sedari tadi sibuk mengobrol secara diam-diam. Mereka sedang membicarakan Rukia. Sejak berbicara dengan Senna, Rukia sama sekali belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada teman-temannya.

"Hei Rukia…" panggil Rangiku kepada Rukia. Namun, Rukia tidak bergeming, ia bahkan tidak sadar Rangiku sudah memanggilnya beberapa kali. "Rukia…." Setelah menyerah karena sama sekali tidak dipedulikan, akhirnya Rangiku berdiri dari bangkunya.

Ukitake sensei yang sedang mengajarkan materi tentang logika matematika pun berhenti dan bertanya kepada Rangiku, "Matsumoto-san, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ukitake sensei… saya mau izin untuk mengantarkan Rukia ke ruang kesehatan." Ukitake sensei pun sekarang menoleh ke arah Rukia. Ia memang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

"Baiklah… tolong ya Matsumoto-san…"

"Terima kasih, Ukitake sensei." Rangiku pun langsung mengajak Rukia ke ruang kesehatan. Rukia hanya menurut dan mengikuti saja, ia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan, Rangiku menyuruh Rukia duduk di salah satu ranjang yang kosong. Ruang kesehatan sedang tidak ada orang sama sekali kecuali mereka berdua. Unohana sensei yang biasanya selalu ada di sana untuk berjaga-jaga sedang mengikuti seminar di kota sebelah.

"Rukia… kamu itu memang senang menyiksa orang-orang di sekelilingmu apa?" tanya Rangiku. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Rangiku pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu? Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Kita kan berteman… eh tunggu! Jangan-jangan selama ini kamu tidak menganggap aku dan Momo sebagai teman…" kata Rangiku dengan sedikit jengkel.

Setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini Rukia menunjukkan suatu reaksi. Ia pun mulai terisak dan menangis. Rangiku yang kaget hanya dapat berkata, "Hei ada apa?!"

Rukia dengan pasrah akhirnya menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Bagaimana tiba-tiba ia menjadi kesal kalau memikirkan Ichigo dan betapa sedihnya ia ketika Senna memintanya menjauh dari Ichigo. Rangiku pun mendengarkannya baik-baik. Setelah selesai bercerita, Rangiku pun akhirnya tersenyum puas, ia lalu langsung tertawa. Rukia yang kaget melihat reaksi Rangiku lalu bertanya, "Apa-apaan kamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa? Teman sedang bingung begini malah ditertawakan…"

"Hahaha… kena getahnya juga kamu!" kata Rangiku dengan senang hati.

Rukia yang bingung malah mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Rangiku yang melihat reaksi Rukia malah tertawa semakin kencang. "Hahahaha! Kamu ini benar-benar deh… masa nggak sadar juga sih? Perasaan yang sedang kamu alami sekarang itu adalah apa yang dikatakan orang di dunia ini sebagai rasa cinta dan cemburu…" jelas Rangiku.

Rukia butuh beberapa menit untuk mencerna perkataan Rangiku baik-baik. Setelah sadar, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah dan ia langsung bangun sambil berteriak, "APAAAA??!!!"

Tawa Rangiku semakin menjadi-jadi sampai tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan Momo masuk ke dalam. "Rukia! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momo. Momo malah terkejut melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah. "Ya ampun! Mukamu merah sekali! Jangan-jangan kamu demam ya? Apa sebaiknya kamu pulang saja?" ucap Momo dengan panik sambil menghampiri Rukia. Rangiku malah meneruskan tawanya, sedangkan Rukia pun akhirnya malah tertawa kecil. "Loh, kok kalian malah tertawa?" ucap Momo dengan polosnya.

Rangiku pun menceritakan semua yang diceritakan Rukia tadi kepada Momo hingga saat Momo tiba di ruang kesehatan. Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi, Momo pun ikut tertawa bersama mereka semua. "Jadi begitu… hahahaha…."

"Hahaha… ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Rukia?" tanya Rangiku.

"Yah… sudah lebih baik… ternyata memang kalau ada masalah sebaiknya bercerita pada teman ya…. Terima kasih ya teman-teman…" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Benar! Lain kali kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja pada kami ya!" ucap Momo dengan riang.

Rukia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan ia bertanya kepada Momo, "Oh iya Momo, apa kamu sudah memberikan jawaban untuk Kira?"

Wajah Momo tiba-tiba menjadi merah padam. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia secara langsung, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. Rukia dan Rangiku nyegir lebar. "TRAKTIRAN!!!!" kata Rukia dan Rangiku bersamaan dengan gembira.

Momo tersenyum melihat kedua temannya. "Boleh. Pulang sekolah nanti ya?" katanya. Singkatnya… mereka bertiga pun pergi ke kafe sepulang sekolah untuk ditraktir oleh Momo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Behind The Scene_

Rukia, Rangiku dan Momo sedang ada di kafe untuk merayakan kebahagiaan kecil Momo.

Rukia : Wah Momo… sering-sering jadian ya! Biar sering ditraktir!

Rangiku : Hahaha… boleh juga tuh.

Momo : Jangan dong! Uangku cepat habis nanti!!

Entah darimana, datang seorang pengganggu…

girlinlightblue : Wah lagi ada pesta nih! Ikutan dong! (dengan seenaknya ngambil tempat duduk di samping Momo)

Rukia : Datang pengganggu yang tidak diharapkan… (berbicara dengan muka tanpa ekspresi)

girlinlightblue : Rukia jahat…(mengeluarkan jurus rahasia : puppy eyes)

Rukia : (merasa bersalah) A-aku mau ke toilet dulu…(pergi ke toilet)

Rangiku : Wah… tak disangka ya? (sambil melirik ke penulis)

girlinlightblue : Hoooeeee? Apanya? (sok innocent)

Momo : Padahal banyak readers yang mengira kalau cewek yang waktu itu datang adalah Orihime… kenapa kamu pilih Senna?

girlinlightblue : Oooh itu… hehehe. Jadi gini penjelasannya… sebenarnya emang niat awalnya aku pengen munculin Orihime… tapi setelah dipikir-pikir… kalo Orihime yang muncul, bisa-bisa nanti dia jadi pelampiasanku gara-gara kesel sendiri ngeliat tingkah lakunya. Selain itu, biarpun dia nyebelin tapi dia kan tetep bukan tipe cewek agresif yang bakal seenaknya ngerebut Ichigo secara terang-terangan di depan Rukia. Menurutku… kepribadian Senna lebih cocok… jadi aku pilih dia…

Momo+Rangiku : Ooooh gitu…

girlinlightblue : Jangan bilang Rukia ya… nanti dia ngamuk lagi…

Rangiku+Momo : Oke!!!!

Rukia balik dari toilet…

Rukia : Aduh, maaf ya jadi lama…

Momo : Nggak apa-apa

Rukia : Tadi pada ngomongin apa? (bertanya dengan polosnya)

girlinlightblue+Momo+Rangiku : (saling bertatapan terus sama-sama ngomong) apa aja boleeehhh….

Rukia : Hah? (bengong)

Akhirnya, Rangiku dan Momo pun tetap tidak memberitahu Rukia soal pembicaraan di kafe dan mereka berusaha mencegah 'gosip' itu agar tidak sampai ke telinga sang korban…


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N] papanya Rangiku itu bekerja sebagai dosen disini….

Ok… lanjut ke cerita…..

My Dearest Teacher

Chapter 7

Lima hari telah berlalu semenjak Senna meminta Rukia untuk menjauhi Ichigo. Enam hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali Rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo. Semenjak hari senin, Ichigo tidak pernah ke rumah Rukia untuk mengajar. Ia selalu beralasan sedang ada banyak tugas dari dosennya. Tidak pernah sekali pun Rukia bertemu dengannya saat pulang ke rumah, padahal biasanya dalam seminggu ia sering bertemu dengan Ichigo dalam perjalanannya pulang ke rumah.

"Hee?! Kamu mau aku menemanimu dan Momo ke rumah murid ayahmu??" kata Rukia tidak percaya.

"Iya. Ayahku memintaku mengantarkan beberapa buku untukknya. Kamu mau menemaniku kan?" kata Rangiku.

"Yah… bolehlah… kita ketemuan dimana?"

"Terima kasih Rukia! Kalau begitu aku dan Momo akan menunggumu di taman jam satu siang ya!!"

"Baiklah.. aku akan siap-siap dulu. Daah…" Rukia lalu menutup teleponnya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan bersiap-siap untuk menemani Rangiku dan Momo. 'Hmmm… Pergi ke rumah mahasiswa ya… orangnya seperti apa ya?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Rukia! Sebelah sini!" ucap Rangiku dengan gembira sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Rukia. Rukia menoleh ke arah Rangiku dan Momo, lalu ia pun menghampiri mereka. Rukia menyadari kalau Rangiku membawa sebuah kantung plastik berwarna hitam, namun isinya tidak berbentuk seperti buku melainkan seperti botol.

"Kau bawa apa?" Tanya Rukia penasaran sambil menunjuk ke arah kantung plastik yang dibawa oleh Rangiku.

"Hahaha.. ini bukan apa-apa kok.." kata Rangiku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan barang bawaannya tersebut. Rukia menjadi semakin curiga dengan tingkah laku Rangiku namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Rumahnya ke arah sini…" kata Rangiku sambil menunjukkan jalan ke rumah murid ayahnya. Momo dan Rukia pun mengikuti Rangiku. Selama perjalanan ke rumah murid ayahnya Rangiku, mereka banyak berbicara dan tertawa. Rukia sangat bersyukur karena hal itu, sebab bila ia sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya ia merasa nyaman dan bahagia. Seluruh masalah yang sedang ia hadapi serasa bagaikan angin lalu saat bersama dengan teman-temannya tersebut.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong murid ayahmu yang akan kita kunjungi sekarang orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Momo.

"Haha.. orangnya ganteng, baik, lucu dan enak dikerjain kayak Rukia," jawab Rangiku sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Rukia. Rukia mendelik ke arah Rangiku.

"Kalian aja yang keisengan ngeledek aku!" protes Rukia. Mereka bertiga pun terus tertawa ria sepanjang jalan. Rukia melihat-lihat daerah sekitar mereka. Ia merasa pernah melewati jalan itu sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu ingat kapan ia pernah jalan-jalan ke daerah tersebut.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di depan apartemennya!" kata Rangiku dengan semangat.

"Oh sudah sampai…" kata Rukia yang daritadi berusaha keras untuk mengingat kapan ia pernah melewati jalan tersebut. Rukia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah apartemen yang ditunjukkan oleh Rangiku. Rukia terkejut sekali begitu sadar bahwa apartemen yang ditunjuk Rangiku ternyata adalah apartemen Ichigo. '…?! Pantas saja aku merasa pernah berjalan-jalan ke daerah ini. Inikan rumah Ichigo!!'

"Nah ayo masuk." Perkataan Rangiku pun membuat Rukia sadar kembali.

"Ah… ayo..." kata Rukia. 'Mahasiswa di apartemen ini bukan hanya dia saja kan? Oh tuhan ku mohon semoga bukan dia orang yang akan kami temui… Siapa saja di apartemen ini boleh asal jangan dia!' ucap Rukia dalam hati sekalian untuk menenangkan hatinya. Namun semua harapan Rukia pun runtuh satu per satu seiring langkah mereka menuju kamar murid ayahnya Rangiku. 'Kenapa malah semakin menuju kamarnya Ichigo sih?' Mereka pun akhirnya berhenti tepat di sebuah kamar.

"Ini dia kamarnya!!" ucap Rangiku sambil menengok ke arah teman-temannya. Rangiku merasa heran dengan ekspresi yang terdapat di wajah Rukia karena mereka berhenti tepat di depan kamar apartemen Ichigo. "Kok wajahmu pucat begitu sih Rukia?"

Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia harus menemui Ichigo saat ini. "Eeehh.. kamu yakin ada orang? Kayaknya kosong deh. Sepi banget nih, pulang aja yuk!" kata Rukia dengan tidak wajar.

"Sudahlah… tidak apa-apa…" kata Rangiku. Tanpa peringatan apapun, ia lalu memencet bel beberapa kali. Rukia yang kaget karena perbuatan Rngiku pun segera menjauhkan tangan Rangiku dari bel. Rukia mulai merasa panik, ia masih belum siap kalau harus menemui Ichigo saat itu juga. Kepanikan Rukia pun memuncak saat pintu di belakangnya terbuka dan terdengar suara seorang laki-laki.

"Ya?" Ichigo keluar untuk menyambut tamunya. Saat ia membuka pintu, Rangiku tersenyum kepadanya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Oh... Rangiku. Ada perlu apa?"

"Halo Ichigo!!!" kata Rangiku dengan ceria. "Kami datang untuk mengantarkan buku dari ayahku!"

"Oh… terima kasih…" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ia pun mulai memperhatikan teman-teman Rangiku satu per satu. Orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Momo. Momo tersenyum padanya, Ichigo pun membalas senyumannya itu. Lalu matanya berpindah kepada seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Ichigo terpaku melihat gadis itu, ia merasa familiar dengan gadis bertubuh kecil tersebut. "Rukia…?"

Rasa panik semakin menghantui Rukia ketika mendengar suara Ichigo memanggil namanya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan menyapa Ichigo, "Hai Ichigo…" Sayangnya Rukia tidak berani menatap wajah Ichigo, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

Rangiku sedikit kaget mengetahui Rukia dan Ichigo ternyata sudah saling mengenal. Tiba-tiba ia pun sadar akan sesuatu. "Loh Rukia, jangan-jangan guru les privat yang waktu itu kamu ceritakan pada kami itu Ichigo ya?" Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Oh begitu…" kata Rangiku dan sekarang ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo. "Jadi, apakah kami diperbolehkan masuk?"

Ichigo pun tersentak karena pertanyaan Rangiku. Semenjak tadi, ia terus melihat ke arah Rukia. "Hah? Oh iya, silahkan masuk.." Ichigo mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk masuk. Rangiku dan Momo pun masuk duluan, sedangkan Rukia dan Ichigo masih berada di depan pintu. "Rukia aku… minta maaf…" kata Ichigo sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu untuk menyusul Rangiku dan Momo.

'Kenapa…? Kenapa kau minta maaf? Apa yang kau sesalkan?' tanya Rukia dalam hati. Rukia pun ikut menyusul Ichigo dan yang lainnya ke dalam ruang keluarga. Rukia lalu memilih untuk duduk di samping Momo.

Rangiku yang merasa ada atmosfir yang kurang enak di ruangan itu pun kemudian berkata, "Hei aku bawa minuman loh! Ichigo aku pinjam dapurnya sebentar ya!" Rangiku pun kemudian berlari ke arah dapur Ichigo sambil membawa kantung plastik yang mencurigakan tadi.

Ichigo pun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berkata, "Aku mau ke kamar sebentar ya."

Setelah Ichigo tidak terlihat lagi, Momo pun langsung menatap Rukia dan bertanya, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia menengok ke arah Momo dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit… kaget."

"Rangiku pasti tidak sengaja… maafkan dia ya…"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Tidak lama kemudian, Rangiku kembali lagi ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa empat buah gelas berisi cairan yang terlihat seperti… tunggu… apa itu jus anggur?

"Teman-teman, ini aku bawakan jus!! Minum yang banyak ya!!" katanya dengan riang. Rangiku melihat ruangan tersebut dan sadar kalau Ichigo sudah tidak berada di ruangan tersebut bersama mereka lagi. "Ichigo kemana?"

"Katanya ia mau ke kamarnya dulu sebentar," jawab Momo.

"Ooohh.. ya sudah ayo kita minum!" Rangiku pun membagikan jus anggur itu kepada Momo dan Rukia. Lalu mereka bertiga pun meminum jus anggur tersebut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"Iiiichigooooo!!" Rangiku masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo. Ternyata Ichigo sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Awalnya Ichigo kaget karena tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Namun setelah mengetahui itu Rangiku, ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. "Nih aku bawakan jus spesial! Enak deh! Ayo diminum!" kata Rangiku sambil memberikan gelas berisi jus kepada Ichigo. Ichigo pun menerima gelas tersebut dengan senang hati dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Rangiku menengok ke arah laptop Ichigo. "Jadi ini tugas yang diberikan oleh ayahku untukmu?" Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan kembali pekerjaanya tersebut dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih memegang gelas pemberian Rangiku. "Ayolah… tugasnya nanti saja… sekarang main dulu sama kami!!" pinta Rangiku.

"Heh? Kenapa aku harus menemani kalian bermain?" jawab Ichigo dengan muka yang enggan.

"Sudah capek-capek aku ajak Rukia kesini masa kamu cuma mengurung diri di kamar saja? Dari kemarin kamu tidak mengajarinya cuma gara-gara kamu menghindar darinya saja kan?" Rangiku lalu menarik Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya.

Ichigo sempat tersentak mendengar pernyataan Rangiku. 'Ya, aku memang menghindarinya…'

Saat mereka sampai di ruang keluarga, Ichigo tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. "Hei Rangiku… mereka kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunju ke arah Momo dan Rukia yang terkapar di sofa miliknya. "Kok mereka seperti… orang mabuk?" Ichigo lalu sadar akan sesuatu dan ia langsung meminum minuman yang tadi diberikan Rangiku kepadanya. Setelah meminumnya, Ichigo lalu berkata, "Dasar kau ini… Ini sih bukan jus namanya!"

"Hah? Kenapa? Ini jus anggur kok!! Hanya saja ada alkohol di dalamnya!" Kata Rangiku dengan senang hati.

Ichigo menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak gara-gara mendengar jawaban Rangiku yang santai, "Tapi kebanyakan orang di dunia ini menyebutnya sebagai wine…"

"Oh ayolah!! Jangan marah hanya karena hal sekecil itu!!" kata Rangiku dengan senang hati. Sepertinya dia sendiri sudah mulai mabuk.

Ichigo pun menghela nafas panjang lalu ia membalikkan badannya menuju ke dapur. "Aku akan ambilkan air dulu…" Rangiku memperhatikan Ichigo hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan Rangiku setelah berbelok memasuki ruangan yang lain.

"Hehehe… Aktingmu bagus Momo!" kata Rangiku sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Momo. Momo pun bangun dan tersenyum ke arah Rangiku. "Nah… sekarang lajutkan rencana kita yang selanjutnya…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'Matsumoto sensei… anakmu sungguh sangat merepotkan…' ucap Ichigo sambil pergi ke arah dapur. Setelah berbelok dan memasuki dapur, Ichigo pun langsung menghampiri lemari penyimpan peralatan makannya. Ichigo mengeluarkan empat buah gelas dan menutup lemari itu kembali. Ia lalu menaruh keempat gelas tersebut di atas meja dan mengambil botol air minum dari kulkasnya. Saat sedang menuangkan air ke dalam sebuah gelas, Ichigo merasa ada dua buah tangan kecil yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia sempat tersentak. Akhirnya ia menaruh botol air yang sedang ia pegang ke atas meja dan membalikkan badannya. "Woah Rukia… apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ichigo, lalu ia pun tersenyum dan berusaha untuk memeluk Ichigo kembali. "Hei Rukia! Tunggu dulu!" ucap Ichigo sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Rukia. "Ini pasti gara-gara kamu mabuk…" ucap Ichigo setelah menyadari penyebab perubahan sikap Rukia tersebut.

Belum sempat Ichigo memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, tiba-tiba Rukia memanggilnya. "Ichigo…." Ichigo yang kaget lalu menengok kembali ke arah Rukia. Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia yang kemerahan sambil tersenyum manis. Ichigo merasa kalau darah mulai mengalir ke pipinya dan membuat pipinya berwarna merah karena melihat Rukia seperti itu.

Rukia pun mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya di pipi sebelah kanan Ichigo. Ichigo merasa wajah semakin menjadi merah sampai tiba-tiba…

PLAAAKKK!!!

Rukia menampar pipi Ichigo dengan sangat keras. Ichigo menjadi tersadar kembali dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba emosinya memuncak. "Dasar bocah! Tadi tiba-tiba dateng sambil meluk orang, sekarang tiba-tiba nampar orang! Mau mu apa sih?!!" Ichigo setengah berteriak saat mengucapkannya. 'Uuuh.. percuma saja… dia sedang mabuk.'

Ichigo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat Rukia mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. "Ugh… Rukia!" Ichigo kaget bukan main saat Rukia mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, namun ia lebih kaget lagi saat mengetahui Rukia memegang kerah bajunya dengan kuat dan melihat ke arahnya dengan mata yang berair. "Rukia… kamu kenapa?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Rukia mulai berbicara dan Ichigo terdiam. Ichigo paham betul apa yang dimaksud oleh Rukia.

"Aku…"

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu…"

"…" Ichigo hanya diam dan melihat ke arah lain selain ke arah wajah Rukia.

"Kamu sudah punya tunangan tapi kenapa kamu menciumku saat di taman bermain?" Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Mendengar Rukia mulai menangis, Ichigo pun mengembalikan perhatiannya ke arah Rukia.

"Apa kamu tidak tahu perasaanku setelah itu?!" kata Rukia dengan suara keras.

Awalnya Ichigo hanya mau menutup mulutnya, namun ia tidak tahan lagi melihat air mata Rukia yang semakin deras. "Rukia… aku…"

"Gara-gara perbuatanmu itu aku jadi sadar kalau aku sebenarnya suka padamu bodoh!!" teriak Rukia. Ichigo kaget sekali mendengar pernyataan Rukia. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rukia… aku…." Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia merasakan tangan Rukia dibawah dahinya dan Rukia pun mengangkat wajah Ichigo hingga akhirnya mata mereka saling bertemu. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Rukia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo dan ia pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ichigo. 'Aku benar-benar suka padamu Ichigo…' Rukia kemudian mencium Ichigo di bibir. Awalnya Ichigo berusaha untuk menghentikannya mengingat kondisi Rukia saat ini, namun ia tidak dapat menahan perasaannya sendiri dan ia pun memeluk Rukia dengan erat dan membalas ciumannya. Sekilas, Ichigo masih dapat merasakan aroma wine yang masih berbekas di mulut Rukia. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka pun menghentikan 'aktivitas' mereka dan Rukia pun jatuh tertidur pulas di pelukan Ichigo. "Aku juga… suka padamu Rukia" bisik Ichigo dengan pelan.

Kebahagiaan Ichigo pun tiba-tiba terganggu saat ia mendengar suara tawa dua orang gadis. Ichigo pun menengok ke arah pintu dapur dan mendapati Rangiku dan Momo sedang menertawainya. "Rangiku!! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Eh tunggu, jadi sebenarnya Hinamori-san tidak mabuk ya?"

Kedua gadis itu tertawa semakin kencang saat Ichigo menyadari keberadaan mereka. Lalu Rangiku berkata, "Haha… Ichigo, urusan kami sudah selesai. Misi kami pun berjalan dengan mulus… Kami pulang dulu ya! Titip Rukia, oke?" kata Rangiku dan Momo. Mereka berdua pun keluar meninggalkan Ichigo yang terpaku mendengar ucapan mereka berdua.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rukia perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya, pandangan matanya masih sedikit kabur. 'Ugh… kepalaku sakit…' kata Rukia. Setelah beberapa saat, mata Rukia menjadi fokus kembali. Rukia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan sadar kalau ia tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ia berada di kamar anak laki-laki. Rukia bangun dari tempat tidur itu dengan segera dan hendak keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sepertinya tugasnya itu agak berat karena kepala Rukia mendadak menjadi sangat sakit. 'Ini pasti gara-gara jus yang diberikan oleh Rangiku tadi… sebenarnya itu minuman apa sih?'

Rukia kemudian berusaha keras untuk mengingat kembali hal-hal apa saja yang telah terjadi sebelum ia jatuh tertidur di kamar tersebut. Tapi yang ia ingat hanya sampai ketika ia meminum minuman yang diberikan oleh Rangiku di apartemen Ichigo tadi siang. 'Apa?! Berarti ini kamar Ichigo dong?' Rukia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan ia terus mengikuti koridor hingga sampai di ruang keluarga apartemen Ichigo. Rukia melihat kalau Ichigo sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Ichigo menyadari keberadaan Rukia dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia. Tatapan mereka berdua saling bertemu dan Ichigo tersenyum padanya. Rukia kaget karena seingatnya Ichigo sengaja menghindarinya seharian ini, lalu kenapa sekarang dia kembali seperti dia yang biasanya?

"Hei… kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo lembut padanya.

"Ya…" jawab Rukia singkat. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan namun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya Rangiku ataupun Momo. "Kemana Rangiku dan Momo?"

"Mereka berdua sudah pulang…"

"Oh… kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang," ucap Rukia sambil mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Ichigo sempat bengong dengan perkataan Rukia.

"Ah.. Rukia," panggil Ichigo sambil berdiri dari posisi awalnya. Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik mengahadapi Ichigo. "Biar ku antar kau pulang."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu…"

"Baiklah…"

Ichigo pun masuk ke kamarnya sebentar dan keluar lagi sambil memakai jaket abu-abu tua kesayangannya. Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari apartemen Ichigo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo. Mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemen dan sekarang menuju ke rumah Rukia. Matahari senja menemani perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku ingin minta maaf…" Rukia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menengok ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapi Rukia.

"Dari tadi aku ingin tanya… kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?" kata Rukia. Ia sama sekali tidak berani melihat wajah Ichigo. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat kakinya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah lari darimu." Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mata Ichigo. "Dan aku ingin bertanya, bolehkah aku tetap menjadi guru lesmu?"

Rukia merasa ada air mata yang hendak mengalir jatuh ke pipinya, tapi ia berhasil menahannya. "Justru aku akan marah kalau kau sampai berhenti bodoh…" Rukia pun tersenyum kepada Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, senin nanti aku akan ke rumahmu lagi." Ichigo tersenyum dan mulai melangkah lagi ke depan untuk meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Rukia tiba-tiba menahan tangan Ichigo.

Rukia merasa dia harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ichigo. Ya… ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo sekarang juga. "Ichigo aku-…." Namun kata-kata Rukia tersebut terhenti karena Ichigo memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ya… Aku tahu…" kata Ichigo sambil mencium kening Rukia. Rukia merasa kalau air matanya sudah mengalir ke pipinya dan ia pun mendekap Ichigo dengan erat. Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain hingga beberapa saat. Setelah melepaskan pelukan tersebut, mereka pun mulai berjalan kembali menuju rumah Rukia sambil bergandengan tangan. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan penuh kecemburuan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Behind The Scene_

Rangiku : Hahaha!!! Rencana kita berhasil Momo!

Momo : Sukses!!

Rangiku : Tapi kau memang pandai berakting ya…. [mendelik ke arah Momo]

Momo : Terima kasih atas pujiannya1! [grinning widely]

girlinlightblue : *sob sob*

Rangiku : Uuuoooh!! Ada apa dengan si pengarang?

Momo : Aa~h! dia masih shock karena remed ulangan bahasa indonesia… nilainya kurang satu poin dari nilai standar… padahal sebelumnya udah seneng bahasa inggrisnya dapet nilai bagus…

Rangiku : Hahaha… dasar anak aneh… padahal bahasa negeri sendiri… tapi malah remed!

girlinlightblue : [ngelempar bantal kelinci kesayangan ke arah Rangiku]

Rangiku : Auch! [jatuh ke lantai]

Momo : Oh iya Rangiku… kamu dapet winenya dari mana?

girlinlightblue : Hasil nguntit di supermarket…

Rangiku : Sembarangan!!! [ngelempar bantalnya balik ke girlinlightblue] di rumahku banyak tahu!!

girlinlightblue : Dasar tukang mabok...

Rangiku : Yah… mau gimana lagi? Aku sebagai anak muda kan ingin menikmati masa muda ku…

girlinlightblue : … Bo'ong banget… dasar nenek-nenek tukang bo'ong!!![langsung ngacir ngeliat Rangiku ngeluarin zanpakutonya…]

Rangiku : Tunggu kau bocah sial!!![ngejar girlinlightblue]

Momo : Yah… para pembaca… mohon maaf atas kebodohan kedua orang itu ya… tolong review cerita ini oke???^^


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N]** Hiyaaaaa!!!! Saya mohon maaf atas segala keterlambatan pengapdetan story ini!! Alasannya adalah karena akhir-akhir ini saya malas duduk di depan komputer dalam jangka waktu yang lama… mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya… (/////)

Oh iya… di **chapter ini ada sebuah kuis loh!** Tapi biar nggak bikin spoiler di awal cerita, pertanyaannya aku tulis di akhir cerita ya!!

Oke, kita langsung mulai ceritanya aja ya??

**Disclaimer**(thanks buat Jess Kuchiki karena sudah mengingatkan) : Bleach itu bukan punyaku… tapi punya om Tite Kubo di negeri sakura sana… terus ide yang ada di chapter kali ini juga diambil dari NG Life karya Mizuho Kusanagi-sama…

My Dearest Teacher

Chapter 8

"Ayo Renji!!!! Habisi mereka semua!" teriak Rangiku sekuat tenaga dari pinggir arena pertandingan. Yap, sekarang adalah hari minggu dan sesuai janji, Rukia mengajak Rangiku, Momo dan beberapa teman-teman yang lainnya untuk mendukung sekolah mereka bertanding di SMA Fumizuki.

Saat ini Renji sedang berhadapan dengan salah seorang anggota dari klub kendo SMA Raira. Sejauh ini, pertandingan di antara keduanya berlangsung cukup sengit. Setelah beberapa saat terus-menerus menghindar dan menyerang, perwakilan dari SMA Raira bergerak dengan cepat untuk mengincar tangan kanan Renji yang sedikit terbuka. Sayangnya, Renji lebih cepat daripada lawannya tersebut dan menghindar dari serangan lawannya. Renji melihat ada celah yang terbuka dan ia pun langsung memanfaatkannya. PLAKK! Renji berhasil memukul tangan kanan lawan dan membuat lawannya menjatuhkan pedang bambu miliknya. "Point! Pemenangnya adalah SMA Karakura!" kata sang wasit dengan keras.

"Yaaaayyy!" Rukia, Momo dan Rangiku pun bersorak setelah sang wasit mengumumkan kalau Renji menjadi pemenang. Dengan kemenangannya kali ini, SMA Karakura pun maju ke babak selanjutnya melawan SMA Seika.

Renji lalu mendatangi teman-temannya yang tadi sudah mendukungnya dengan semangat. "Hahaha!! Kalian lihat aksiku tadi? Bagaimana? Aku hebat kan?" katanya dengan bangga.

"Huh! Baru begitu saja bangga!" kata Rukia sambil menyikut tulang rusuk Renji. Renji yang malang pun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Teman-teman yang lain juga hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku Renji dan Rukia. "Nah… giliran tanding berikutnya jam 11 kan?" kata Rukia sambil menatap Renji dengan penuh semangat.

"Hnn…" jawab Renji sambil mengangguk. Sepertinya dia masih belum pulih dari rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh Rukia.

"Kalo gitu ayo temani aku jalan-jalan!!" kata Rukia sambil menyeret Renji keluar dari arena pertandingan. Momo dan Rangiku pun segera mengikuti mereka. SMA Fumizuki selain mengadakan pertandingan kendo juga menyelenggarakan festival sekolah pada hari itu, sehingga mereka dapat menarik banyak pengunjung. Seperti melewati dua atau tiga pulau dengan sekali dayung gitu lah…

Rukia dan yang lainnya pun mulai berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Mereka mengunjungi berbagai stand seperti stand takoyaki, stand bunga, stand komik dan lain-lain. Setelah puas berkeliling, mereka pun beristirahat sebentar di sebuah café yang dibuat oleh kelas 1-4.

"Aku pesan strawberry ice tea dan tiramissu cake ya!" kata Rangiku kepada si pelayan.

"Aku mau strawberry cheese cake sama lemonade," kata Momo.

"Aku ice coffee saja," ucap Renji.

Rangiku, Momo dan Renji sudah selesai memesan cemilan yang mereka inginkan, sedangkan Rukia masih sibuk melihat-lihat daftar yang tertera pada menu. 'Hmmm… enaknya makan yang mana ya?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hee… mesen cemilan aja kok lama banget sih? Dasar anak kecil… memilih makanan saja masih susah…" ucap Renji sambil nyegir ke arah Rukia.

Rukia langsung menaruh daftar menu di atas meja sambil sedikit membantingnya. Ada urat amarah yang muncul di kepalanya. "Enak saja bilang aku ini anak kecil! Mbak aku pesen chocolate parfait satu!"

"Baik. Terima kasih atas pesanan anda. Harap tunggu sebentar," kata seorang pelayan kepada mereka. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang. Di saat meraka semua sedang menyantap cemilannya, Rukia mendadak mendapat sebuah ide.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita adakan sebuah undian?" tanya Rukia pada yang lain.

"Undian? Undian seperti apa?" tanya Momo.

Rukia pun berusaha menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya dan memasang wajah _innocent_-nya. "Begini peraturannya…" Rukia pun mengambil empat buah permen yang tersedia di atas meja, tiga permen sejenis berwarna biru dan satu permen berbeda jenis berwarna merah. "Aku akan menaruh keempat permen ini ke dalam sebuah kantung. Lalu siapapun yang mendapat permen yang berbeda jenis harus membayar semua makanan yang sudah kita makan… bagaimana?" tanya Rukia dengan penuh antusias sambil memasukkan keempat permen tersebut ke dalam sebuah kantung..

Teman-temannya yang lain pun menjadi bersemangat. "Baiklah kalau begitu… Ayo masukkan tangan kita bersama-sama lalu ambil satu permen!" kata Rukia dengan penuh semangat. Mereka semua pun dengan semangat memasukkan tangan mereka ke dalam kantung dan setiap orang mengambil satu jenis permen. "Oke… sekarang ayo kita lihat hasilnya!" Mereka semua pun mengeluarkan tangan mereka dari kantung tersebut dan memperlihatkan hasil permen yang telah mereka ambil. Renji mendapat permen berwarna biru. Momo juga mendapat permen berwarna biru. Rangiku mendapatkan permen berwarna biru juga. Lalu Rukia…

"Hahaha!! Baguslah kalau begitu… tolong bayarkan cemilan kami semua ya! Kami balik dulu ke tempat pertandingan, nanti kami tunggu disana," ucap Rangiku sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih ya Rukia," kata Momo sambil bangun dan mengikuti Rangiku yang sedang berjalan keluar.

"Undian yang bagus Rukia… hahaha," kata Renji yang juga menyusul kedua temannya tersebut dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih duduk terpaku melihat permen di tangannya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pertandingan kendo antara SMA Seika dan SMA Karakura pun dimulai. Kali ini Renji harus berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki yang berwajah sangar dan bertubuh besar. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak membuat Renji ketakutan. Dengan mudah ia dapat mengalahkan laki-laki perwakilan dari SMA Seika tersebut. Berkat kemenangan Renji kali ini, SMA Karakura masuk ke babak final dan akan berhadapan dengan SMA swasta yang terkenal , SMA Lutwidge. Pertandingan antara SMA Lutwidge dan SMA Karakura akan dimulai setelah istirahat siang.

Renji dan teman-teman satu timnya akan makan siang bersama, sementara Rukia, Momo dan Rangiku sedang berjalan-jalan sekaligus mencari tempat untuk makan siang mereka. Mereka pun akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang dan beristirahat dibawahnya sambil memakan makan siang yang sudah mereka beli di tengah jalan tadi.

Saat mereka sedang makan siang, tiba-tiba handphone Rangiku berbunyi. Rangiku pun mengambil handphone kesayangannya tersebut dan melihat isi sms yang masuk. "Katanya Renji akan menyusul kita setelah ia selesai makan siang bersama anggota klub kendo yang lain," kata Rangiku sambil menaruh kembali handphonenya ke dalam tas.

"Okeee!!" kata Rukia dan Momo berbarengan. Kini giliran handphone Momo yang berbunyi. Momo pun membaca pesan yang masuk tersebut. "Ah… Kira juga nanti akan ke sini."

"Ciiieee!!" kata Rangiku dan Momo berbarengan. Mereka semua pun langsung melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka lagi. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Renji dan Kira pun mendatangi mereka.

"Heiiii! Ayo sekarang kita main game!" kata Rangiku.

"Heh? Game seperti apa? Tapi hati-hati jangan sampai orang yang ngajak nanti kalah sendiri ya…" kata Renji sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Rukia. Rukia hanya cemberut saja.

"Hahaha… tenang saja kok… yang kalah akan langsung dapat hukuman! Dan hukumannya adalah…" Rangiku pun mengeluarkan sebuah cake yang terlihat sangat enak berwarna hijau.

"Yang kalah tidak mendapat kue yang terlihat sangat enak ini?" kata Momo dengan polosnya.

"Ckckckck… kau salah Momo…" kata Rangiku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Yang kalah justru akan memakan cake ini. Inilah cake wasabi kebanggaanku!" Rangiku pun memamerkan cake wasabi buatannya dengan sangat bangga.

"Cake wasabi?!" kata yang lainnya secara serempak.

"Yup! Aku sudah menyiapkan 5 buah kertas yang berisi perintah." Rangiku pun menunjukkan kelima kertas yang terlipat rapi di tangannya. "Bagi siapa pun yang tidak bisa melaksanakan perintah yang tertulis di kartu ini atau berbohong harus memakan cake ini… bagaimana?"

Yang lainnya pun menyanggupi persyaratan tersebut. Setiap orang lalu mengambil satu kartu dari tangan Rangiku. "Baiklah! Kita mulai dari Momo! Silahkan buka kertasmu!" kata Rangiku dengan penuh semangat.

Momo pun membuka kertas miliknya dengan penuh rasa deg-degan. Semua orang pun lalu membaca tulisan itu dengan penuh antusias. Di kertasnya bertuliskan: _Sebutkan siapa orang yang paling berharga bagimu_. Sekilas Rukia dan Rangiku melihat kalau Kira tersenyum malu-malu. Rukia dan Rangiku berusaha menahan tawa mereka mati-matian saat melihat reaksi Kira. "Hee? Orang yang paling berharga bagiku itu… emm… Toushiro Hitsugaya…" kata Momo dengan muka sedikit memerah.

Kira kaget dengan jawaban Momo dan senyum di wajahnya pun memudar. Rukia dan Rangiku pun tidak bisa lagi membendung hasrat ingin tertawa mereka dan mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Siapa itu Toushiro Hitsugaya?!" tanya dengan panik.

"Hehe… dia itu sepupuku," jawab Momo dengan tenang. Momo lalu memperhatikan Kira yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawabannya itu. "Kamu cemburu?"

Wajah Kira pun langsung memerah seketika. "…sedikit," jawabnya dengan polos.

"Hahahaha…. Oke oke… show must go on. Nah, Momo selamat dari cake wasabinya dan sekarang adalah giliran… Rukia!" lanjut Rangiku.

Rukia pun membuka kertas di tangannya dan membaca perintah yang ada dengan seksama. Rukia kaget sekali melihat isi perintahnya. "Apa-apaan ini?!!!!!" Teman-teman yang lain pun penasaran dengan isi perintah di kertas Rukia, yah.. kecuali Rangiku yang sudah tahu persis perintah seperti apa yang dapat membuat Rukia bereaksi seperti itu.

"Eh… perintahnya: _katakan perasaanmu terhadap guru lesmu pada orang-orang disekelilingmu_…" Momo membacanya dengan sedikit keras. Renji juga merasa sedikit kaget dengan isi perintah tersebut. "Nah ayo laksanakan Rukia!" lanjut Momo dengan senyum pada wajahnya.

Keringat dingin pun bercucuran dari sekujur tubuh Rukia. Rangiku dan Momo yang sudah tahu perasaan Rukia kepada Ichigo pun hanya terkikik geli dan tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Rukia. "Eh… anu… itu…" Rukia pun berusaha berkelit selama mungkin.

Lima menit berlalu dan Rukia pun masih belum bisa melaksanakan tugasnya. Rangiku yang sudah bosan menunggu pun akhirnya mengambil sepotong cake wasabi dan memaksa Rukia untuk memakan kue tersebut. "Hukuman buat yang tidak bisa melaksanakan tugas.." katanya sambil tersenyum. Rukia pun langsung mencari-cari air setelah memakan semua potongan cake yang diberikan Rangiku. Saking merasa pedasnya, Rukia sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Renji sebenarnya merasa sedikit kecewa. 'Reaksinya tadi sepertinya…' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Oke! Selanjutnya… Renji!" kata Rangiku sambil menunjuk ke arah Renji. Renji pun tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Oh aku? Baiklah…" Renji pun membuka kertas di tangannya. '_Ungkapkan perasaanmu terhadap orang yang kau sukai_.' Kini giliran Renji yang berkeringat dingin. Lalu tanpa ragu sedikit pun, ia mengambil cake wasabi dan memakannya.

Rukia yang masih merasa kepedesan pun bertanya, "Kok kamu bisa memakannya tanpa ragu sih? Memangnya apa yang tertulis di kertasmu?" Rukia berusaha membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas Renji.

Renji pun dengan segera meremasnya kertas miliknya. "Aku akan makan kuenya, jadi kalian tidak perlu tahu apa isi perintahnya kan?" kata Renji dengan wajah memerah sambil menengok ke arah Rangiku.

Rangiku pun tersenyum karena tahu perintah seperti apa yang tertulis. "Yah… kalau kau sudah memakan kuenya… terserah kamu mau memberi tahu isi perintahnya atau tidak…" jelas Rangiku. "Nah, sekarang giliranku ya…" Rangiku pun membuka kertas miliknya. Yang lainnya pun ikut membaca isi perintahnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi sangat shock dan pucat. Di sana tertulis: _beritahu teman-temanmu tentang kelemahan terbesarmu._

"Hee? Kelemahan Rangiku? Aku tidak pernah tahu tuh… kebetulan sekali…" kata Rukia.

Rangiku pun lalu mengambil sepotong cake wasabi dan lalu berusaha memakannya. "Eh tunggu dulu Rangiku! Kau ini kan tidak tahan makan makanan pedas…" Momo berusaha mencegah Rangiku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Rukia dan Renji saja kuat!" kata Rangiku. Baru saja dia berkata seperti itu, tapi begitu menghadapi kue buatannya sendiri yang berwarna hijau menggoda, niat Rangiku pun langsung menciut. "Tidak apa-apa!" katanya memberanikan diri dan langsung memakan kue tersebut dengan gigitan yang lumayan besar. Sedetik kemudian, Rangiku pun sudah berbaring lemas di tanah karena tidak sanggup memakan cake wasabi yang sangat pedas tersebut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Renji masih belum bisa menyingkirkan bayangannya tentang Rukia saat bermain game karya Rangiku tadi. 'Jangan-jangan dia memang menyukai gurunya tersebut…' pikirnya dalam hati. 'Ugghhh.. aku pikirkan itu nanti saja… sekarangkan aku sedang bertanding!' Berulang kali ia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pertandingannya, namun usahanya sia-sia saat ia melihat Rukia yang sedang mendukungnya. Padahal sekarang ia sedang berhadapan denga SMA Lutwidge di pertandingan final. Sang lawan pun melihat banyak celah pada Renji dan tanpa ragu mulai menyerangnya. Setelah beberapa saat berkelit, akhirnya Renji pun kecurian satu point dari lawannya.

'Sial… akan ku balas di babak kedua!' pikirnya dalam hati. Tidak lama kemudian, babak kedua pun dimulai. Sang lawan masih melihat banyak celah pada Renji. Namun dengan lincah Renji dapat menghindari berbagai macam serangan dari lawannya. Akhirnya Renji melihat titik terang dan mulai melancarkan serangannya. PLAKKK!! Renji pun memukul kepala lawannya dengan telak. Kedua pihak pun mendapat satu point. 'Bagus... tinggal satu babak lagi....' Babak terakhir pun segera dimulai. Awalnya, pertandingan berlangsung dengan sengit, kedua belah pihak sama-sama kuat. Hanya tinggal masalah konsentrasi sajalah yang akan menentukan kemenangan. Sayangnya, kunci penting itulah yang semakin lama semakin hilang pada Renji. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari Rukia untuk serius berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan. Namun sayang Rukia terus-menerus menetap dalam pikirannya. Lawannya pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan menerang Renji tepat di kepalanya. Renji yang konsentrasinyaberkurang pun tidak dapat menghindari serangan tersebut. Pertandingan berakhir seketika setelah wasit mengumunkan SMA Lutwidge mendapatkan satu point lagi. SMA Lutwidge keluar sebagai juara pertama dan SMA Karakura menjadi runner-upnya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yah Renji… sayang sekali. Tapi tadi kau sudah berusaha dengan keras kok! Jadi dangan berkecil hati ya!" hibur Rukia. Rukia dan Renji sekarang sedang berjalan berdua menuju rumah mereka.

"Hnnn…" jawab Renji. Renji memang merasa sangat kecewa atas kekalahannya. Namun sekarang ada sesuatu yang lebih ia pikirkan. Yaph, tentu saja tentang pertanyaan yang seharusnya di jawab Rukia tadi. Mereka terus saja berjalan dan tanpa terasa, mereka pun telah sampai di depan rumah Renji.

"Ah kita sudah sampai. Oh ya Renji, kau mau aku temani ngobrol dulu sebentar?" kata Rukia masih berusaha menghibur.

"Ah Rukia… maaf, sekarang aku ingin sendiri dulu…" kata Renji sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Rukia di depan pagar rumahnya.

Rukia pun memperhatikan Renji hingga ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sementara itu di taman dekat rumah Ichigo…_

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…" kata Ichigo. Ia pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan tunangannya tersebut.

"Ichigo jangan bohong! Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku! Kau memeluk gadis itu!" kata Senna kepada Ichigo. Sebenarnya, Senna bermaksud menanyakan Ichigo tentang hal yang kemarin ia lakukan dengan Rukia di depan apartemen Ichigo. "Apa kau… menyukai Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat ia mendengar nama Rukia disebutkan. Ichigo pun menengok ke arah Senna lagi. "Seperti apapun perasaanku padanya itu bukan urusanmu…" Lalu Ichigo pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Setelah Ichigo pergi sedikit menjauh, Senna pun berkata, "Itu menjadi urusanku Ichigo… aku ini kan tunanganmu… padahal, dulu kau sendiri kan yang memintaku untuk menjadi tunanganmu?"

Kali ini Ichigo berhenti dan membalikkan badannya ke arah Senna. Perasaan bersalah pun terlihat jelas di wajah Ichigo. "Memang… tapi bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu?" tanya Ichigo. "Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf Senna… Aku tahu aku ini sangat rendah. Aku sudah memanfaatkanmu, tidak, bukan hanya kau tapi juga keluargamu. Waktu itu aku…"

"CUKUP!!" bentak Senna. Air mata pun mulai mengalir dari pipinya. "Aku tahu… tapi tidak bisakah perasaanmu berubah terhadapku?" tanya Senna sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"…. Maaf Senna, sekarang aku harus pergi. Aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan." Ichigo pun kini benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Senna yang masih berlinangan air mata.

"Aku tahu… aku tahu persis perasaanmu padaku Ichigo. Tapi… aku tidak ingin kamu menjadi milik orang lain." Senna pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman tersebut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**The Quiz**

girlinlightblue : Woookkeeehhh!! Sekarang waktunya untuk kuis!!!! [sambil menebarkan potongan-potongan kertas kecil]

Rukia : Seneng amat dia….

girlinlightblue : Hehehe… iya dong! Oke, untuk mempersingkat waktu, langsung aja ke pertanyaannya. Ayo Rukia!

Rukia : Oke! So readers, udah baca ceritanya kan? Pada chapter kali ini terdapat beberapa nama sekolah. Nama-nama sekolah tersebut diambil dari anime-anime lain yang cukup terkenal… dan pertanyaan kuisnya adalah… **Dari anime apa sajakah nama-nama sekolah itu berasal???**

girlinlightblue : Gimana? Pertanyaannya mudah atau susah? Sekian dulu untuk chapter kali ini… dan jawaban dari kuis ini akan diberi tahukan di chapter selanjutnya! See ya!

Rukia : Jangan lupa pada review juga ya! See ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

[A/N] Halo! Author mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat orang-orang yang sudah mereview di chapter 8 ^_^… hontou ni arigatou ne~~…

Oke sekarang author akan menjawab pertanyaan kuis yang ada di chapter 8…

Fumizuki dari anime Baka to Test to Shokanju

Raira dari anime Durarara!

Seika dari anime Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Terakhir Lutwidge dari anime(kayaknya ini yang paling susah ya? Hehehe maklum… nama sekolahnya cuma disebutin dua atau tiga kali gitu di animenya…) Pandora Hearts

Selamat dan terima kasih buat sarsaraway20, Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-, dan seCret aRs karena dapat menjawab nama-nama sekolah tersebut^^…

Satu lagi! author minta maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya nggak ada adegan ichiruki… yah, author mengerti kekecewaan para pembaca yang sudah sebulan lebih menanti apdetan cerita ini buat liat adegan ichiruki tapi sama sekali nggak ada.. =_=' Yosh! Sekarang balik lagi ke ceritanya!

Disclaimer : sekali lagi diingatkan kalo Bleach itu punya om Tite Kubo di negeri sakura sana….

My Dearest Teacher

Chapter 9

Malam ini malam Senin. Sesuai janji, Ichigo datang ke rumah Rukia untuk mengajari Rukia. Sekarang mereka sedang belajar mengenai hukum newton.

"Jadi itu adalah rumus untuk hukum newton kedua. Sejauh ini mengerti?" tanya Ichigo sambil meletakkan pensil yang tadi ia pakai di atas meja.

"Hnnn…" jawab Rukia sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu… coba kerjakan soal yang satu ini." Ichigo pun dengan segera membuatkan sebuah soal untuk Rukia di kertas. Rukia berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dibuatkan oleh Ichigo. Namun setelah lima menit berlalu masih tidak ada hasilnya. Rukia pun akhirnya menyerah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil berteriak sebagai tanda kalau dia sudah frustasi mengerjakan soal tersebut.

Ichigo hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan bisa menjawabnya… capek-capek ku ajarkan tapi tidak mengerti juga," kata Ichigo pasrah.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Rukia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak kepada Ichigo. "Kalau sudah tahu aku tidak bisa menjawab kenapa masih juga kau memberikan soal itu padaku?! Jangan-jangan kau sengaja ingin menunjukkan betapa bodohnya aku ya!!"

"Tidak ada maksud seperti itu sih… tapi kalau kau sadar dengan sendirinya baguslah…" kata Ichigo sambil menutup mata dan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya di atas meja. Sesaat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, Rukia sudah siap melempari Ichigo dengan koleksi boneka-boneka chappy miliknya. "Sepertinya kau sudah lelah… kita istirahat saja dulu…"

Rukia sedikit kaget dengan sikap pengertian Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul. 'Ini orang kenapa? Abis kesambet petir tadi siang ya?' Rukia pun memperhatikan wajah Ichigo dengan seksama. Sepertinya yang punya wajah merasa sedang diperhatikan, lalu pun membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan dan balik memperhatikan mata ungu Rukia yang bersinar dengan indahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Hnn? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kan? Kenapa kau dari tadi memperhatikanku? Terpesona?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum nakalnya.

Kata terakhir dari Ichigo sepertinya berhasil membuat wajah Rukia menjadi sedikit kemerahan. "Enak saja! Nggak mungkin aku terpesona sama orang jelek sepertimu dasar strawberry mesum!"

"Hahaha.. kalau begitu kenapa dari tadi kau terus memperhatikanku?"

"Habisnya dari tadi kau kelihatan seperti sedang punya masalah sih… makanya ku tanya ada apa."

Ichigo merasa terharu karena Rukia memperhatikannya. Ichigo mengisyaratkan Rukia untuk mendekatinya. Rukia pun mengikuti isyaratnya dan berjalan hingga ke depan Ichigo. Ichigo pun lalu menarik tangan Rukia hingga ia terjatuh ke pangkuannya dan dalam sekejap Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia dengan sangat erat. Rukia yang sadar kalau sekarang Ichigo sedang memeluknya dengan erat pun menjadi merah wajahnya. "A-ada apa ini Ichigo? Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Sssstttt… sudahlah… diam dulu untuk sejenak. Bairkan aku memelukmu," pinta Ichigo. Rukia yang masih bingung tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Wajah Rukia masih menjadi merah, semakin memerah malah. Rukia lalu memutuskan untuk memeluk ichigo balik, namun tidak seerat pelukan Ichigo kepadanya.

Tok tok. Begitu mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu, Rukia langsung mendorong Ichigo sekuat tenaga hingga Ichigo terjatuh kebelakang. "Ya? Siapa?" katanya dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat.

"Rukia? Tolong bantu kakak buka pintu kamarmu dong," kata Hisana dari balik pintu.

"E-eh… iya kak! Akan segera ku bukakan!" Rukia bangun dan melangkah menuju menuju pintu kamarnya. Setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Rukia, Hisana pun memberikan cemilan yang ia bawakan kepada Rukia. Rukia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hisana sempat melihat Ichigo yang kebetulan masih terbaring di lantai.

"Loh Ichigo? Kau kenapa tidur di situ?"

"Haha tidak… tadi aku tersandung dan jatuh…" katanya sambil melirik ke arah Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa memohon maaf dengan menggunakan isyarat saat itu.

"Hahahaha… kau ini ada-ada saja. Baiklah aku turun duluan, masih banyak pekerjaan. Tolong bimbing adikku yang nakal ini ya." Hisana pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Ia tidak menghiraukan protes dari Rukia yang tidak terima kalau dia dibilang sebagai anak nakal.

"Huuh! Kakak sembarangan! Ada juga aku yang repot mengurus mahasiswa mesum satu ini!" protes Rukia sambil menaruh cemilan dari Hisana di atas meja belajar. Sesudah menaruh makanan, Rukia bangkit dan memandang keluar jendela atau lebih tepatnya ke kamar Renji yang saat itu lampu kamarnya baru saja menyala menandakan sang penghuni yang baru pulang.

Cukup lama juga Rukia memandangi kamar Renji sampai-sampai Ichigo pun merasa dicuekin. "Hei bocah, kenapa kau terus memandang keluar jendela?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh dan memberikan Ichigo death glare karena memanggilnya bocah. Entah mengapa, Ichigo justru tersenyum saat Rukia menatapnya seperti itu. "Huh! Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku hanya khawatir pada Renji saja kok!" jawab Rukia singkat.

Jawaban Rukia memang tidak ada maksud lain, tapi jelas sekali terlihat ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Ichigo karena dalam sekejap, senyumnya menghilang dari wajahnya. "Siapa itu Renji?"

"Hnn? Renji itu sahabat baikku sejak kecil," jelas Rukia yang lalu duduk kembali di hadapan Ichigo sambil memakan cake yang diberikan Hisana.

"Hanya sahabat?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada curiga. Rukia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dengan kecurigaan Ichigo tersebut. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu dan ia pun tersenyum jahil. Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan senyum Rukia. "A-ada apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Hehehe… kau cemburu?"

Ichigo yang baru sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Rukia pun langsung memerah wajahnya. Namun karena gengsi, ia berusaha mencari alibi. "Nggak kok! Siapa juga yang cemburu sama bocah kayak kamu?"

"BOCAH??!!!" Rukia pun langsung menghujani Ichigo dengan beribu-ribu pukulan darinya. Alhasil, sisa waktu yang mereka miliki untuk 'belajar' habis tanpa terasa karena mereka terus-menerus berkelahi. Ichigo pamit untuk pulang karena masih ada tugas kuliah.

Setelah mengantar Ichigo keluar rumahnya, Rukia langsung kembali ke kamarnya tercinta. Sambil berbaring di atas ranjang kesayangannya, ia pun mulai berusaha menghilangkan rasa bosannya setelah kepulangan Ichigo. Entah mengapa, Rukia tiba-tiba teringat kembali peristiwa di depan apartemen Ichigo. Wajah Rukia pun langsung memerah seketika karenanya. Namun, dibalik semua rasa bahagianya itu, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Rukia. 'Kenapa waktu itu Ichigo tidak membiarkan aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya ya?' Selama ini Rukia berusaha untuk mengesampingkan pemikirannya tersebut tetapi sesekali hal itu kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Rukia yang sedang berusaha mengesampingkan pemikirannya itu pun akhirnya tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Pagi Rukia!" sapa Rangiku di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi Rangiku," jawab Rukia dengan senyum yang lembut. Rukia dan Rangiku pun berjalan memasuki kelas bersamaan.

Selama seharian pada hari itu, tidak banyak hal yang terjadi di sekolah. Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa, tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi. Namun Rukia merasa sangat tidak nyaman selama seharian penuh. Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena Renji. Seharian penuh, ralat, semenjak hari Minggu, Renji selalu saja mengacuhkan atau menghindari Rukia. Kalau berpapasan mereka memang saling menyapa namun saat Rukia mengajak Renji mengobrol, ia pasti akan langsung melarikan diri dengan beribu macam alasan. Dari alasan dipanggil pembina klub kendo sampai alasan yang tidak masuk akal dengan pura-pura tidak melihat atau mendengar suara Rukia.

Saat pulang sekolah…

"Hei Rukia… kau dan Renji sedang marahan ya?" tanya Rangiku dengan tatapan curiga.

Rukia yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Rangiku pun menghentikan pekerjaannya yang sedang menyapu lantai. "Terlihat seperti itu ya?"

"Iya… kalian berdua seperti sedang bertengkar…" jelas Momo.

"…………"

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritalah pada kami," kata Rangiku sambil tersenyum. Ia pun lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membantu Rukia menyapu lantai. (A/N: bagi yang bingung, mereka bertiga sebenarnya lagi tugas piket…)

"Aku sih… tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun…" kata Rukia pasrah.

Momo dan Rangiku heran dengan jawaban Rukia. Karena menurut mereka, Renji bukan tipe orang yang akan ngambek tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Rukia…

"Sudahlah… tidak usah diambil hati… mungkin dia sedang pms. Paling besok juga sudah seperti biasa lagi," ucap Rangiku seraya berusaha untuk menghibur Rukia.

"Ya… semoga saja," kata Rukia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rukia berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumahnya seorang diri. Kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Kebanyakan waktu perjalanan pulang ia habiskan sambil memikirkan alasan kemarahan Renji. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Rukia menghela nafas dan menyerah untuk mengingat kejadian apa yang membuat Renji marah padanya. 'Huh! Si kepala merah itu maunya apa sih? Tiba-tiba saja marah padaku! Mana nyuekin aku lagi! kalau begini terus bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf padanya?' gerutu Rukia dalam hati. 'Ah, aku harus cepat-cepat… sebentar lagi Ichigo akan sampai di rumah…'

Entah ada angin apa, saat ia sampai di depan rumahnya, ia melihat Renji sedang bersandar di samping pagar rumahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah menunggu Rukia dari tadi.

"Renji? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Rukia sambil menghampiri Renji. Renji yang sadar kalau Rukia sudah datang pun langsung berdiri dengan tegap dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Rukia… ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu…" kata Renji pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sebenarnya… ada apa dengan kau dan guru lesmu itu?"

Rukia sempat kaget dengan pertanyaan Renji. 'Walah… kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?' pikirnya dalam hati. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok… dia itu hanya guru lesku," jawab Rukia. Renji terlihat sedikit tidak puas dengan jawaban Rukia, namun Rukia tidak menyadarinya. "Daripada itu, ada hal yang lebih penting yang aku ingin tanyakan!"

Kini giliran Renji yang bingung dengan perkataan Rukia "Mau tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku terus sih?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah sok marah.

Renji sudah menduga ia akan bertanya tentang hal itu. "Ah maaf… aku sebenarnya merasa tidak enak dengan kalian… padahal kalian sudah menyempatkan diri untuk melihatku bertanding tapi ternyata aku malah kalah…" ucap Renji berbohong.

Rukia tampak kaget dengan jawaban Renji. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Renji sedang berbohong padanya. Ia pun lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahaha… ternyata itu alasannya! Hahaha… kau tidak perlu khawartir soal itu! Hahaha!"

"Hehehehe…" Renji berusaha tertawa seperti Rukia. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa! Asal lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi! Kau membuatku khawatir saja!" kata Rukia sambil menepuk punggung Renji. Renji yang merasa kalau kebohongannya tidak ketahuan pun merasa lega dan ikut tertawa dengan Rukia.

"Oh ya Rukia!" kata Renji tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha… ya?" kata Rukia sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu…" Renji pun menatap mata ungu Rukia yang memancarkan kebahagiaan "Aku suka padamu…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ichigo sedang berjalan ke rumah Rukia sambil menelepon adiknya Karin. "Halo Karin, bagaimana kabar ayah?"

"Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih membaik…" kata Karin. "Ichi-nii… kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Ichigo pun tersenyum mendengar nada kekhawatiran terhadap dirinya dari adiknya yang biasanya sangat cuek tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Ichi-nii… kupikir kau tidak perlu berkorban sejauh ini. Kalau sampai ayah tahu, aku yakin dia juga tidak akan setuju!"

"Karin… kau jangan pernah memberitahu ayah soal itu. Saat ini kesehatan ayahlah yang terpenting, jangan buat ia tambah stress…"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau mengerti Karin?"

"Baik Ichi-nii…" kata Karin mengalah.

"Nah, aku masih ada urusan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Karin. Daah…"

"Daaah Ichi-nii…" setelah itu Karin pun menutup telepon. Ichigo juga menutup handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. 'Syukurlah kalau ayah baik-baik saja…' Ichigo pun terus berjalan ke rumah Rukia.

Saat Ichigo mau berbelok ke gang rumah Rukia, ia mendengar suara tawa gadis itu. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Rukia yang sedang tertawa bersama seorang anak SMA yang tidak ia kenal. Ichigo memutuskan untuk mendengar percakapan mereka berdua sebentar.

"Oh ya Rukia!" kata Renji tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha… ya?" kata Rukia sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu…" Renji pun menatap mata ungu Rukia yang memancarkan kebahagiaan "Aku suka padamu…"

Ichigo merasa sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan laki-laki tersebut. Ia pun dapat melihat kalau Rukia sendiri kaget mendengarnya.

"Hehe... ya ampun Renji… kau sedang bercanda ya?" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

'Jadi dia orang yang bernama Renji…' pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

Rukia berusaha melihat kebohongan di mata Renji, namun ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda yang ia harapkan. "Tidak… aku tidak bercanda…" kata Renji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ichigo yang tidak mau mendengar lanjutan dari pernyataan cinta Renji pun bermaksud mengganggu mereka. Ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Langkah Ichigo terhenti ketika ia melihat Renji yang tiba-tiba mendekati Rukia. Otak Ichigo juga ikut berhenti berpikir saat ia melihat Renji menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Rukia tepat di bibirnya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Apalagi saat ia tahu kalau Rukia sama sekali tidak melawan saat dicium. "Aku benar-benar suka padamu. Aku menyukaimu dari dulu…" kata Renji lagi.

Perkataan Renji tersebut menyadarkan Ichigo dan ia pun berdeham. Rukia dan Renji pun akhirnya menyadari kehadiran seseorang dan melihat ke arah Ichigo. Rukia benar-benar kaget saat ia tahu kalau Ichigo ada di sana.

"I-Ichigo… ini…" Rukia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf… Rukia akan segera memulai lesnya. Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin dia segera bersiap-siap…" potong Ichigo sambil menatap Renji dengan tajam.

Renji pun menatap Ichigo dengan penuh kebencian, setelah itu ia berkata kepada Rukia, "Sampai jumpa besok, Rukia." Renji pun lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sesaat sebelum masuk, ia menatap Ichigo dengan sinis sekali lagi.

Setelah Renji masuk, Ichigo pun menatap Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Nah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita," kata Ichigo sambil mengajak Rukia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ichigo!" Rukia bermaksud menjelaskan kejadian tadi sekali lagi kepada Ichigo.

"Kalau ingin mengobrol… nanti saja setelah kita belajar, oke?" kata Ichigo sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Rukia pun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan mengikuti Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumah.

Selama pelajaran les, Ichigo tidak mengajak Rukia mengobrol sama sekali. Semua benar-benar full untuk belajar. Bahkan ia pun tidak mengajak Rukia bercanda sama sekali. Dua setengah jam waktu untuk les berlalu dengan sangat membosankan. Kali ini Ichigo akhirnya mengajaknya mengobrol, "Nah. Tadi kau ingin bicara tentang apa?" kata Ichigo sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Soal yang tadi itu…"

"Ooh.. soal kau yang sedang berciuman dengan pacarmu tadi. Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Maaf ya tadi aku mengganggu…" kata Ichigo tanpa membiarkan Rukia mengatakan sesuatu. Rukia hanya terdiam saja.

"Ichigo… kau tidak merasa kecewa padaku?" tanya Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo sendiri tidak berani menatap Rukia. "Kecewa? Kenapa aku harus kecewa? Dia itu kan pacarmu. Aku tidak berhak melarang kalian pacaran kan?"

Rukia lalu menatap Ichigo dengan penuh perasaan kecewa. "Kau benar-benar tidak peduli kalau aku dicium oleh Renji?"

"……" Ichigo mengepal kedua tanganya dengan sangat erat mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. "Tidak juga… dia itu kan milikmu… dan kau juga miliknya…"

"Tapi orang yang ku sukai itu-"

"Lagipula!" kata Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia lagi. "Aku… sudah punya Senna…" kata Ichigo tanpa melihat Rukia.

Hati Rukia benar-benar sakit. Apalagi saat Ichigo menyebut nama Senna. Rukia yang merasa sakit hati, tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, air mata pun mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tajam. Ichigo yang masih berpura-pura tidak bersalah akhirnya menatap Rukia kembali dan berkata, "Ada apa?"

Rukia lalu menampar Ichigo sekuat tenaga sampai pipinya benar-benar menjadi merah. "Asal kau tahu… dia itu bukan pacarku!" kata Rukia sambil berlari ke pintu kamarnya. "Satu lagi! Ingat baik-baik Kurosaki! Orang yang aku sukai itu hanya satu. Dan orang itu bernama Ichigo Kurosaki!!" Rukia pun berlari keluar kamarnya sambil menangis.

Ichigo sempat terhibur mendengar pernyataan Rukia, namun ia sadar kalu ia juga sudah benar-benar menyakiti Rukia. "Maaf Rukia… Aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga. Tak peduli sebesar apapun rasa suka ku padamu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu…"

To Be Continue….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[A/N] *sembunyi di bawah meja* hehehehe… kayaknya aku bakal dapet banyak komentar pedes nih…. Aku benar-benar author yang kejam…*devil grin*

Tapi readers jangan bosen-bosen kasih review buat cerita ini ya!!!

Jangan lupa ngereview oke??


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Bleach masih punya om tite di jepang……..

My Dearest Teacher

Chapter 10

"_Maaf ya Ichigo. Rukia sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah Rangiku sekarang. Katanya tugasnya cukup sulit, jadi selama seminggu ini mungkin dia tidak ada waktu untuk les…"_

Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh Hisana kepada Ichigo lima hari yang lalu. Biasanya sekarang ini, Ichigo sedang mengajari Rukia di rumahnya. Namun karena alasan itulah sekarang Ichigo hanya menonton televisi di apartemennya. Satu jam lamanya Ichigo menonton acara yang disajikan oleh stasiun televisi lokal. Namun bagi Ichigo, tidak ada acara yang menarik karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Rukia.

"_Satu lagi! Ingat baik-baik Kurosaki! Orang yang aku sukai itu hanya satu. Dan orang itu bernama Ichigo Kurosaki!!"_

Ichigo tersenyum miris mengingat perkataan Rukia tersebut. Hatinya merasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya ia tahu kalau dialah orang yang disukai oleh Rukia saat ini. Tapi di lain sisi, ia tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri saat ia sadar kalau dia juga lah orang yang sudah menyakiti hati Rukia dan membuatnya menangis. Walaupun Ichigo sudah tahu kalau Rukia menyukainya semenjak kejadian di apartemennya tersebut. Ia tetap berusaha untuk mencegah Rukia yang hampir menyatakan cinta padanya waktu itu. Sebab kalau sampai Rukia menyatakan perasaannya, Ichigo tidak yakin apakah ia mampu menahan dirinya lagi atau tidak. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang panjang sambil mengusap rambutnya sendiri.

'Bosan sekali…' pikir Ichigo dalam hati. Akhirnya karena tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali dan karena tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat lelah setelah sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya tadi, Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. 'Mungkin istirahat sebentar akan membuat perasaanku lebih baik.'

Setengah jam berlalu semenjak Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur. Namun hasilnya nihil. Setiap kali ia hampir tertidur, Rukia selalu muncul di kepalanya. Senyum Rukia, wajah serius Rukia, wajah konyol Rukia serta wajah sedihnya selalu melintas di kepala Ichigo. Setelah dua jam kemudian, akhirnya Ichigo mencapai puncak kelelahannya dan hampir tertidur. "Ruki…a," ucap Ichigo pelan sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Go…"

'Hnnnn?'

"Chigo…"

'Siapa?'

"Ichigo…"

Karena namanya terus-menerus dipanggil, Ichigo memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Setelah ia membuka matanya, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ruangan tempat ia berada berwarna putih… 'Ruangan ini… mirip dengan klinik di rumahku…' pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hoi Ichigo!"

Kaget karena mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ichigo pun menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Ia melihat seorang bapak-bapak berusia kurang lebih empat puluh tahunan. Ia mengenali sosok pria itu dengan sangat baik. Pria itu adalah… "Ayah…?"

"Syukurlah! Akhirnya kau sadarkan diri juga!" kata orang yang dikenal Ichigo sebagai 'Ayah'-nya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kan baik-baik saja…" Ichigo bermaksud bangun dari tempat tidur di klinik rumahnya.

"Eiitss! Jangan bangun dulu!" perintah Isshin kepada anaknya. "Lukamu masih parah!"

'Luka…?' Ichigo tidak ingat kalau ia memiliki luka yang parah. Ichigo pun berusaha mengingat dengan keras, kira-kira kejadian apa yang menyebabkannya sampai terluka. Saking kerasnya berpikir, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau ayahnya sudah menjadi khawatir melihat kondisi aneh anaknya tersebut.

"Ichigo… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Isshin memastikan sekali lagi.

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke ayahnya sekali lagi. "Ah… aku baik-baik saja…"

"Waduh… jangan-jangan kepalamu juga ikut terbentur gara-gara kecelakaan kemarin ya? Apa kau mau ayah peluk dan cium supaya rasa sakitmu itu hilang?" tanya Isshin dengan wajah aneh yang dibuat-buat olehnya.

"Hentikan sikap anehmu itu!" kata Ichigo sambil menonjok ayahnya dengan sangat sebal. Isshin yang malang pun terpental ke pojok ruangan. 'Kecelakaan? Kapan aku terkena kecelakaan?' pikir Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo tidak mengingat banyak hal sampai akhirnya ia terbangun di atas tempat tidur ini. Hal yang terakhir ia ingat adalah… tertidur di atas ranjang kesayangannya di apartemennya. 'Astaga… pasti begitu!' kata Ichigo setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Uuugghh…" Isshin yang tadi masih terkapar di ujung ruangan kini mulai mencoba untuk berdiri dengan tegak lagi. Setelah berdiri dengan tegak, ia langsung berpaling ke arah Ichigo sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "That's my son!! Sepertinya lukamu itu sudah tidak separah yang aku kira sebelumnya ya!"

Ichigo yang baru menyadari sesuatu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya. 'Ini… mimpi?' Ichigo kemudian menatap ayahnya dengan wajah sedikit cemas. "Ayah! Sekarang tahun berapa?!" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Hnn? Kau kenapa sih? Sekarang kan tahun 2008…" kata Isshin. [A/N : berhubung fic ini dibuat tahun 2009 dan author berencana membuat mimpi Ichigo tentang kejadian setahun yang lalu, jadi ditulisnya tahun 2008.]

"2008… ternyata benar dugaanku…" kata Ichigo pelan.

"Nii-chan!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat dari arah pintu.

Ichigo menengok ke arah pintu dan melihat sosok adiknya setahun yang lalu. "Yuzu…"

Mata Yuzu sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi. Ia pun berlari menghampiri kakaknya sambil menangis. Setelah Yuzu masuk, tiba-tiba sosok gadis dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca yang kurang lebih seumuran dengan Yuzu namun berambut hitam, memasuki ruangan klinik. "Ichi-nii…"

"Karin…" Ichigo masih ingat sekali kejadian saat itu. Setelah ia tersadar dari kecelakaan, ia melihat kedua adiknya menangis. Kedua adiknya itu biasanya sangat tegar, terutama Karin. Namun khusus hari itu, kedua adiknya sangat mencemaskan keadaannya sehinga mereka menangis.

Isshin yang melihat keakraban itu pun tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadarkan diri, Ichigo…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Aku berangkat dulu!" kata Ichigo sebelum keluar dari rumahnya. Sekarang, berhubung dia sudah sembuh, ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan kegiatan yang ia lakukan sehari-hari seperti dulu. Pergi sekolah, belajar dan bercanda bersama keluarga serta teman. Yap, pergi ke sekolah… karena saat itu Ichigo masih bersekolah di SMA Karakura, kelas tiga.

Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan teman-teman masa SMAnya. Ada Uryuu si anak berkacamata yang selalu menganggap Ichigo sebagai saingan terberatnya, Keigo si anak bodoh dan mesum, dan Chad si anak berbadan besar keturunan Mexico. Mereka berempat pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama. Hingga sampai di depan gerbang, ada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang senantiasa menunggu kedatangan kelompok Ichigo, terutama Ichigo-nya sendiri. Begitu gadis itu menyadari kehadiran mereka, ia langsung menghampiri mereka, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Ichigo. "Ichigo senpai!"

Ichigo yang melihat gadis mungil yang mulai menghampirinya hanya dapat menghela nafas. Keigo yang cemburu pada Ichigo hanya cemberut sambil berkata, "Hu-uh Ichigo… istrimu sudah datang tuh…"

"Terserah apa katamu sajalah…" jawab Ichigo. Gadis berambut ungu tadi sekarang sudah berjalan di samping Ichigo dengan memasang senyum manisnya. "Kau mau apa… Senna?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin berjalan bersama Ichigo senpai kok… memang salah?" tanya gadis itu tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"… terserah apa maumu lah…" Ichigo bersama teman-temannya pun berjalan bersama hingga sampai ke kelasnya. Begitu sampai ke kelas, Senna pamit kepada Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Tentu saja mereka(Ichigo dan Senna) di sorak-sorakin oleh teman sekelas Ichigo karena sampai diantarkan ke kelas.

"Wah Ichigo… pagi-pagi sudah diantar sang istri tercinta… jadi iri deh…" kata Mizuiro, teman sekelas Ichigo.

"Iya nih…" kata Keigo dengan muka iri yang dibuat-buat.

"Haah… kalian semua berisik!" balas Ichigo sambil menaruh tasnya di atas meja tempat ia duduk. Tak lama kemudian, bel pelajaran pertama pun segera dimulai. Mereka belajar seperti biasa. Yah… memang baik Ichigo maupun Senna, keduanya bersekolah di SMA Karakura sama seperti Rukia. Dan keduanya pun sudah bertunangan sejak kelas tiga SMA.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ichigo! Ayo makan bersama di atap sekolah!" teriak Keigo dengan semangat saat Ikaku sensei keluar dari kelas.

"Boleh…" kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya. Ichigo, Keigo, Chad dan Uryuu lalu pergi ke atap sekolah untuk makan siang bersama. Kegiatan ini memang sudah menjadi ritual harian mereka. Biasanya, mereka juga sambil bercanda dan tertawa riang bersama saat makan siang. Kadang-kadang Senna juga sengaja bergabung makan siang dengan mereka supaya dia bisa bersama dengan Ichigo lebih lama. Beruntung bagi Ichigo karena siang itu Senna masih ada tugas dan tidak dapat bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kamu bertunangan dengan gadis semanis Senna Ichigo…" kata Keigo dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Aku sendiri juga masih tidak percaya…" kata Ichigo.

"Kau payah Ichigo!!" teriak Keigo. "Ah, aku mau beli minuman dulu ya!" kata Keigo sambil bangun dari posisi duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah kepergian Keigo, Uryuu pun berbicara. "Oh ya Ichigo…" kata Uryuu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. "Ku dengar kau bertunangan dengan Senna karena kau ingin memanfaatkan gadis itu?"

Ichigo terdiam. "Yah… kurang lebih," jawab Ichigo santai sambil melanjutan acara makan siangnya tadi.

Uryuu hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Ichigo. "Kau ini benar-benar ya… memangnya ada masalah apa sih antara kau dengannya?"

Ichigo kini benar-benar menghentikan aktivitas makan siangnya dan melihat ke kotak bekalnya dengan tidak berselera. "Aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan ayahku dan rumah sakitnya."

"Menyelamatkan ayahmu?" tanya Chad tidak mengerti.

Ichigo masih terdiam. Ichigo lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah bersiap akan menceritakan kisah di balik pertunangannya dengan Senna. "Waktu itu… aku dan ayahku sedang berbicara di rumah sakit. Ayahku sebenarnya mengharapkan aku untuk menjadi penerusnya di rumah sakit tersebut. Tapi aku menolaknya dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau waktu itu ayahku sedang dalam masa krisis di rumah sakit. Terlebih lagi kenyataan tentang kondisi ayahku yang shock karena mendengar aku tidak mau meneruskan usahanya. Ayahku pun jatuh sakit. Kata dokter, dia tidak boleh punya terlalu banyak beban pikiran…"

"Terus bagaimana kondisi ayahmu sekarang?" tanya Uryuu.

"Sekarang kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Waktu itu, ayahnya Senna menyatakan bersedia untuk membantu rumah sakit ayahku dengan satu syarat."

"Syaratnya adalah pertunanganmu dengan Senna?"

"… ya." Ichigo mengambil nafas sekali lagi. "Waktu itu aku sedang kalap. Cara apapun akan ku lakukan untuk menolong ayahku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan anggota keluargaku lagi."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu…" ucap Chad menenangkan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum dengan tulus. "Terima kasih Chad."

"Terus… ayahmu setuju dengan pertunanganmu begitu saja?" tanya Uryuu.

"Sampai saat ini ayahku masih belum tahu tentang alasan dibalik pertunanganku dengan Senna. Yang ia tahu adalah aku juga menyukai Senna."

"Ichigo… cepat atau lambat, ayahmu akan menyadari hal ini..." kata Chad tidak yakin.

"Ya… aku tahu…" jawab Ichigo pelan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

KRIIINNGG…. KRIIIINNGG….

Ichigo mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

KRIIINNGG.… KRIIIINNGG…

Ichigo lalu melihat ke arah handphonenya yang terus berdering sedari tadi. Dilihatnya caller ID yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Karin. Ichigo pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya Karin?"

"Ichi-nii… kau habis bangun tidur?"

"Ya begitulah. Ada apa?"

"Orang tua bodoh itu memintamu untuk mengantarnya pulang. Saat ini dia sedang ada di rumah sakit."

"Hah? Bukannya dia bawa mobil sendiri?"

"Entahlah… dia bilang katanya terlalu pegel lah. Terus dia juga bilang kalau dia rindu melihat anak laki-laki kesayangannya."

Ichigo merinding mendengar perkataan Karin. "Hentikan Karin… itu menjijikan."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi. Katanya jemputnya naik mobil saja, biar cepat."

Ichigo agak bingung dengan kata-kata terakhir Karin tadi. 'Pakai mobil? Terus mobilnya nanti gimana? Ah, sudahlah.' Ichigo lalu berkata, "Baik, baik. Kalu begitu sudah dulu ya." Ichigo menutup handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ichigo bangung dari tempat tidur dan segera mengambil jaket kesayangannya yang tergantung di balik pintu. Ichigo lalu keluar dari kamar dan mengambil kunci mobil di ruang keluarga. Ichigo kemudian berjalan menuju tempat parkiran apartemennya. Setelah di tempat parkiran, Ichigo berjalan mendekati mobil Honda Jazz berwarna silver yang terparkir rapi di sana. Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Ia lalu melesat pergi ke jalan raya.

Rumah sakit tempat ayah Ichigo bekerja adalah rumah sakit Karakura yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Butuh waktu kurang lebih lima dua puluh menit untuk menuju ke sana dari apartemen Ichigo. Setelah sampai, Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit.

Saat di resepsionis, Ichigo bertemu dengan Isane, sang suster yang sering membantu ayahnya sekaligus suster kepala di rumah sakit tersebut. Ichigo tersenyum sambil memberi salam kepada Isane. "Malam Isane-san."

Isane yang tadi sedang sibuk mengecek file tentang para pasien lalu melihat ke arah Ichigo. Ia tersenyum balik kepada Ichigo, "Malam Kurosaki-san. Sedang menjemput Kurosaki sensei?" Ichigo hanya mengangguk. "Kurosaki sensei sedang ada pasien di ruangnya. Nanti kalau sudah keluar, kau boleh langsung masuk ke ruangnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Terima kasih ya, Isane-san!" kata Ichigo sambil pergi menuju ke ruangan ayahnya.

Tepat ketika Ichigo tiba di depan ruangan ayahnya, pasien yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Isane baru saja keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Tanpa ragu, Ichigo pun masuk ke ruangan ayahnya.

Entah mengapa, Ichigo sudah merasakan firasat buruk dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Benar saja firasatnya itu. Begitu ia masuk tiba-tiba ada orang yang hampir menendang kepalanya dari balik pintu. Karena sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, Ichigo berhasil menggagalkan serangan orang itu dan membalasnya seketika dengan tendangan yang sangat kuat. Alhasil, orang tadi pun terpental ke meja kerja ayahnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan orang tua bodoh…" kata Ichigo kepada ayahnya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya.

"Good job my son! Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi kuat!" kata Isshin sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Baka… pekerjaanmu sudah selesai belum? Aku ingin cepat pulang nih…" kata Ichigo. Ichigo lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan meja kerja ayahnya, sedangkan ayahnya sudah berdiri kembali dan duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Ichigo.

"Yah… aku tinggal beres-beres sedikit. Oh ya Ichigo… ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu sebentar…" kata Isshin sambil membereskan file-file di mejanya.

"Apa?"

Isshin pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memperhatikan Ichigo dengan seksama. "Kau… benar-benar tidak berniat meneruskan usahaku di rumah sakit ini?"

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya. "Ti--dak…" jawab Ichigo tegas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang guru… aku tidak berniat meneruskan usahamu di rumah sakit ini." Sesaat keadaan di ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Isshin masih memperhatikan Ichigo dengan seksama, sedangkan Ichigo hanya memejamkan kedua matanya. "Maafkan aku ayah…" kata Ichigo memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

Isshin tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. "Hahaha… kau tenang saja Ichigo. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan memaksakan anakku untuk meneruskan usahaku di sini jika ia memang tidak mau." Isshin menepuk pundak Ichigo dengan penuh pengertian. "Aku juga ingin bertanya padamu…"

Ichigo lalu membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah ayahnya. Ayahnya lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Apakah saat ini ada gadis yang kau suka?"

Ichigo tersentak mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. "Tentu… aku menyukai Senna."

Wajah Isshin berubah menjadi serius. "Ichigo… aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Ichigo melihat ke arah ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Isshin lalu meneruskan peerkataannya, "Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak menyukai Senna."

Ichigo merasa bersalah, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi. "Maafkan aku ayah…"

"Sekarang aku ingin tanya sekali lagi. Apakah ada gadis yang kau sukai?"

"… ya."

Isshin tersenyum lagi. "Baguslah kalau begitu!" Isshin lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah kota Karakura. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaganya dengan baik Ichigo."

"…"

Isshin lalu mengahadap ke arah Ichigo sekali lagi. Biasanya, anaknya tersebut pasti akan menjawab perkataannya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Fuh… hahahahahahahahaha!!" Isshin tertawa keras-keras.

Ichigo kaget karena ayahnya tiba-tiba tertawa sangat keras. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah bodoh, sekarang jadi gila juga lagi?!"

Isshin masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Hahaha… maaf maaf. Aku hanya kaget saja melihat reaksimu…"

Ichigo tambah bingung dengan pernyataan ayahnya. "Apanya yang lucu sih?"

"Haha… tidak-tidak…" Segera setelah ia selesai mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Kau tahu Ichigo… seorang pria dari keluarga Kurosaki harus selalu bisa membahagiakan orang yang paling berharga baginya… terutama jika dia itu wanita…"

Ichigo terdiam lagi. "… jika harus memilih…" kata Ichigo berbisik.

"Apa?"

"… jika harus memilih… antara gadis yang kau sukai dengan keluargamu… mana yang akan ayah pilih?" Ichigo lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Isshin terdiam sejenak. Ia mengerti dengan baik apa yang dimaksud Ichigo. "Aku akan memilih… yang mana yang membuatku menjadi lebih bahagia…" Isshin lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan melihat keluar jendela lagi.

"Tapi jika kau memilih gadis itu!" kata Ichigo dengan tidak sabar sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau mungkin saja akan membuat keluargamu menderita dan kehilangan salah satu anggota keluargamu…" bisik Ichigo pelan namun tetap dapat didengar oleh Isshin.

Isshin lalu tersenyum sekali lagi. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan ragu…" kata Isshin.

"Ya… pasti akan lebih memilih keluarga kan?" sela Ichigo.

"Aku tidak akan ragu memilih wanita itu…" sambung Isshin. Ichigo sama sekali tidak percaya pada perkataan ayahnya. Ia lalu berputar dan melihat ke arah ayahnya yang masih memandang keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Ichigo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayahnya.

"Tentu saja… jika itu memang membuat kita lebih bahagia…" kata Isshin tersenyum lagi. ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo. "Lagipula, kau pikir aku segitu tidak berdayanya kah, sampai tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk rumah sakit ini?" Ichigo terdiam. "Kau tenang saja Ichigo. Masalah rumah sakit adalah masalahku. Sekarang kau harus menentukan sendiri pilihanmu. Apapun pilihanmu, aku tidak akan menganggunya lagi."

Ichigo menunduk sejenak. Kedua tangannya mengepal denga keras. "Ayah!" katanya tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Maaf, aku masih ada urusan!" Ichigo pun berlari keluar ruangan ayahnya dan menuju ke mobilnya. Ia pun menjalankan mobil itu mengarah ke stasiun. 'Ku mohon… jangan sampai aku terlambat,' ucapnya selama perjalanan. Sesampainya di stasiun, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia mencari seorang gadis. Entah mengapa, Ichigo yakin kalau gadis itu ada di stasiun. Ternyata dugaannya tepat. Gadis yang ia cari baru saja keluar dari gedung stasiun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo pun menghampiri gadis itu.

Begitu melihat Ichigo, awalnya gadis tersebut bermaksud untuk lari. Tapi tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Gadis itu lalu berpaling ke arah Ichigo. "Kau mau apa Ichigo?!" bentaknya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Rukia!" kata Ichigo.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi!" Rukia masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kuat Ichigo. Namun usahanya nihil. Ichigo masih diam menunggu agar Rukia menjadi lebih tenang. "Baiklah… apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi cepatlah!"

Ichigo lalu melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan Rukia. Rukia segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo. "Rukia… aku minta maaf…"

Rukia masih tidak mau melihat mata Ichigo. Namun hatinya merasa sedikit pilu saat mendengar permohonan maaf Ichigo. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan…" kata Rukia pelan "Apa hanya itu? Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, aku mau pulang." Rukia lalu berjalan lagi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Baru satu langkah, Ichigo tiba-tiba berkata, "Rukia… aku menyukaimu…"

To Be Continue…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[A/N] hahahahaha…. Akhir yang sangat ngegantung. *dikeroyok massal*

Aduh maaf ya readers…. Abis authornya udah pegel banget duduk di depan komputer berjam-jam buat menulis cerita ini!! btw, gimana hasilnya? Bagus? Jelek? Di review ya!

Oh ya, satu hal lagi makasih berat buat Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki atas review ke-100 nya!! makasih juga buat dukungan kalian semua! Hiks.. terharu nih. Kalau bukan karena dukungan kalian semua, entah apa fic ini bisa berlanjut atau nggak. Karena itu, sekali lagi author mau mengucapkan Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya ya!!

balesan review... *yang nggak dimuat, ntar dibales lewat pm, ok?*

Micon :  
wah... hahaha.. makasih buat dukungannya ya!  
Rukia tuh terlalu shock, sampai-sampai nggak sadar kalo Renji udah nyium dia. Harap dimaklumkan orang bodoh satu ini. *ditimpukin ama Rukia* Ichigo juga sama kayak Rukia... Jadi yang harus disalahkan adalah Renji yang sembarangan nyium orang...*di bankai ma Renji*

Aishiteru :  
Makasih ya buat pujiannya! wah, nanggung tuh.. gak 100 sekalian? *dihajar gara-gara gak tahu diri*

rukiahinata_ika :  
Makasih buat reviewnya ya! Ichigo tuh emang senang mempermainkan hati perempuan.. liat aja banyak banget penggemarnya yang patah hati... *ngelirik ke Ichigo*

ai_l0ver :  
Makasih buat reviewnya ya! Oke, oke, udah di apdet nih!! *masih gantung sih.. hehe*


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Bleach masih milik om Tite Kubo loh!

My Dearest Teacher

Chapter 11

"Rukia… aku menyukaimu…"

Langkah Rukia pun terhenti seketika begitu ia mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Ichigo. Kedua mata violetnya membulat. 'Apa?' kata Rukia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Ichigo. Rukia lalu membalikkan badannya dan melihat Ichigo.

Ichigo dapat segera merasakan hawa kebingungan pada Rukia. "Itu benar Rukia. Aku mencintaimu," kata Ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan yang terpancar dari mata maupun suaranya.

Rukia tersentak mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Apalagi saat ia mendengar dan melihat kesungguhannya itu. 'Benarkah itu?' pikir Rukia dalam hati. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Ichigo tidak bisa melihat mata violet Rukia yang indah dengan baik.

Ichigo hanya terus memperhatikan Rukia untuk beberapa waktu. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Rukia dengan perlahan. Merasa ada orang yang melewati batas pribadinya, Rukia pun mundur beberapa langkah. 'Kenapa? Kenapa aku takut pada Ichigo?'

Ichigo sadar kalau sepertinya Rukia merasa tidak nyaman jika ia dekati, karena itu, ia pun mundur selangkah sebagai arti kalau ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Rukia. Rukia merasa sedikit lega akan sifat Ichigo tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Rukia... selama ini aku memang sudah menyakitimu…" kata Ichigo perlahan. Karena tidak ada respon dari Rukia, Ichigo melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Memang aku ini egois. Sudah menyakitimu seenaknya dan sekarang aku memintamu untuk memaafkanku. Yah, mungkin kau memang butuh waktu untuk dapat memaafkanku. Untuk sekarang, hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Aku… permisi," kata Ichigo sambil membalikkan badannya. Rukia yang sadar kalau Ichigo akan meninggalkannya pun mengangkat kepalanya dan ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menghentikan Ichigo.

"RUKIAAA!" teriak seseorang dari jauh. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Rukia menghentikan tangannya yang hampir saja menyentuh punggung Ichigo untuk menghentikannya. Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo kini membalikkan badannya dan mencari siapa orang yang sudah memangil Rukia. Tatapan Ichigo pun jatuh pada seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai saingan terbesarnya. Renji yang tadi memanggil Rukia kini berlari mendekati Rukia.

Rukia yang kaget karena kehadiran Renji yang tiba-tiba hanya dapat berkata, "Renji… apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Renji memperhatikan Ichigo dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk, namun Ichigo membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah menusuknya. Renji akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo kepada Rukia dan tersenyum. "Kau lupa? Kita kan sudah janjian untuk pergi bersama…"

Rukia nampak sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Renji, akan tetapi akhirnya ia ingat sesuatu. "Tapi…"

"Ya ampun! Kau benar-benar sudah lupa ya? Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Renji pun menarik tangan Rukia dengan sedikit memaksa. Rukia akhirnya menurut saja dan membiarkan Renji menyeretnya.

Ichigo yang sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Renji menarik Rukia, berusaha untuk menghentikan mereka. "Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Renji yang mendengarnya hanya mendelik ke arah Ichigo dan melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menarik Rukia. Ichigo bermaksud untuk mengejar Renji dan Rukia. Baru selangkah berlari, tiba-tiba handphone Ichigo berdering. "Argghh! Siapa sih yang menelpon di saat seperti ini?" Tanpa melihat caller ID sang penelpon, Ichigo langsung menjawabnya. "Maaf, sekarang saya sedang sibuk! Tolong telepon lagi nanti!" Ichigo memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke dalam saku kantongnya. Saat melihat ke sekitarnya, Ichigo sudah tidak dapat lagi melihat Renji dan Rukia. 'Sial!' batin Ichigo. Karena sama sekali tidak memiliki petujuk kemana mereka akan pergi, akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke rumah.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Di apartemen Ichigo….

Ichigo menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa di ruang keluarga. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. 'Huft! Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan,' ucapnya sambil membuka botol susu yang sudah ia siapkan dari tadi. Ichigo pun meminum susu di botol tersebut sampai habis dan meletakkan botolnya di atas meja kembali. Baru saja tadi ia merasa lega karena akhirnya terbebas dari segala macam beban pikiran saat mandi, sekarang beban pikiran itu kembali muncul di dalam kepalanya.

'Apakah yang sudah ku lakukan ini benar?'

'Apakah hal ini akan membuatku bahagia?'

'Apakah aku akan kehilangan keluargaku?'

'Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Senna?'

'Kemana si kepala merah itu membawa Rukia tadi?'

'Janji apa yang sudah mereka buat?'

'Apakah Rukia… akan memaafkanku…?'

Pemikirannya yang terakhir benar-benar membuat hati Ichigo resah. Mungkinkah Rukia akan memaafkannya dan kembali padanya? Setelah semua hal yang telah ia lakukan pada pujaan hatinya itu?

Ichigo akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. 'Benar… sebelum itu aku harus…' Ichigo pun mengambil handphonenya dan mencari sebuah nama di daftar kontak miliknya. Ia lalu memencet tanda 'call'. Setelah beberapa saat, orang yang ditunggu oleh Ichigo pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ada apa Ichigo?"

Ichigo kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Senna…"

"Oh ya? Apa itu? Aku siap mendengarkannya!" kata Senna riang di ujung saluran telepon.

"Tidak… aku tidak dapat mengatakannya padamu lewat telepon. Aku ingin kita bertemu secara langsung…"

Senna diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita bertemu di taman besok jam 1 siang."

"Baiklah, besok di taman jam 1 siang." Ichigo lalu menutup telepon tersebut dan meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari itu dan memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. 'Ya… aku harus mengatakannya…'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Siang itu terlihat sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar menerangi kota Karakura dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Semua orang pun nampak sibuk mengurusi kegiatannya di akhir pekan tersebut. Namun hari libur kali ini tidak berarti sesuatu yang akan menyenangkan bagi Ichigo. Pria berambut orange itu baru saja tiba di taman Karakura. Ia sedang mencari sesosok gadis diantara para anak kecil yang kebetulan sedang bemain bersama teman atau keluarga mereka. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, dilihatnya sosok gadis yang sedang duduk dengan manis sambil membaca sebuah buku di bangku dekat air mancur. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, Ichigo segera menghampiri gadis tersebut. "Hai Senna…"

Senna pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca ke Ichigo. Sambil tersenyum, ia berkata, "Hai juga Ichigo." Senna lalu menutup buku yang tadi ia baca dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Duduklah…"

Ichigo duduk di samping Senna. "Senna… aku ingin bicara sesuatu…." Senna tampak kaget awalnya, tapi ia lalu hanya tertawa kecil saja. Ichigo lah yang sekarang menjadi bingung mengapa Senna tertawa. "Apa? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Hahaha… maaf. Habis kau ini tidak pernah berubah sih! Dari dulu kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan, pasti kau katakan secara to-the-point. Kau ini sama sekali tidak mengenal apa yang dinamakan basa-basi ya?" Ichigo pun hanya ikut tertawa kecil. Ya, dia memang sangat tidak pandai dalam berbasa-basi. "Oh ya Ichigo…" kata Senna lagi. Ichigo kini sudah berhenti tertawa dan ia memandang lurus ke arah air mancur yang terletak tepat di depan mereka.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih…" ucap Senna malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa Senna ketahui, kini perasaan bersalah sudah mulai menghantui Ichigo.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena… ini pertama kalinya kau mengajakku untuk pergi ke taman. Biasanya kan aku yang mengajakmu!" kata Senna sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam saja. Perasaan tidak enak, takut dan bersalah kini benar-benar menghantuinya.

"Senna… aku…" kata Ichigo perlahan.

"Apa?" kata Senna perlahan sambil mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo dalam-dalam.

"Aku… tidak bisa bertunangan denganmu lebih lama lagi…" kata Ichigo tanpa melihat Senna sama sekali.

Bagi Senna, dunia seakan runtuh begitu ia mendengar pernyataan Ichigo tadi. Senna lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak… kamu pasti bercanda kan Ichigo?" Namun Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Senna lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan ia menatap Ichigo dengan perasaan penuh kekecewaan dan amarah. "Kenapa?" teriaknya. Setelah ia berteriak kepada Ichigo, barulah ia sadar akan penjelasan yang mungkin untuk semua ini.

Ichigo menatap Senna dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Ichigo lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Senna… dengarkan aku dulu…" ucap Ichigo sambil mencoba memegang kedua tangan Senna.

Sayangnya Senna menepis kedua tangan Ichigo dan mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. "Tidak! Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan," kata Senna tegas. "Aku tahu… pasti gadis bernama Rukia itu kan penyebabnya?"

Ichigo tersentak mendengar nama Rukia keluar dari mulut Senna. Melihat reaksi Ichigo saja sudah cukup bagi Senna untuk membuktikan kebenaran pernyataannya tadi. "Memang apa sih bagusnya gadis seperti dia? Dia itu hanya gadis manja yang suka merebut tunangan orang lain!"

Merasa tidak terima Rukia telah dilecehkan, Ichigo justru membentak Senna. "Diam kau! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang Rukia! Dia itu bukan gadis yang manja! Justru kaulah gadis yang manja!" bentak Ichigo sambil menatap Senna dengan tajam. Senna sangat terkejut karena perkataan Ichigo yang begitu tegas kepadanya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Kini ia merasa sangat takut. Takut karena dimarahi Ichigo dan juga takut kehilangan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang melihat Senna menangis pun juga jadi merasa bersalah. 'Bukan… bukan begini seharusnya…' batinnya lirih. Tanpa perkataan apapun, ia lalu meninggalkan Senna yang masih menangis.

Saking takutnya tadi, Senna baru sadar akan kepergian Ichigo saat laki-laki itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh. "Ichigo! ICHIIGOOO!" teriak Senna sekuat tenaga berusaha menghentikan Ichigo. Ichigo masih terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Senna seorang diri. Senna yang merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, akhirnya jatuh ke tanah dan terduduk sambil terus menangis. 'Ichigo sudah pergi… Ichigo sudah meninggalkanku…'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'Tidak seharusnya aku katakan hal itu kepadanya…' batin Ichigo. Perkataan itu terus mengisi kepalanya sejak ia melihat Senna menangis tadi. Sejak tadi, Ichigo masih terus saja berjalan. Ia terus berjalan sambil melihat ke bawah. Tanpa terasa, Ichigo sudah sampai di dekat gerbang taman Karakura. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus saja memikirkan Senna.

Entah mengapa, langit yang tadinya begitu cerah, kini mulai diselimuti awan hujan sehingga langit terlihat begitu mendung. Ichigo kini sudah menghentikan langkahnya dan ia menatap ke arah langit. 'Padahal tadi langitnya masih cerah… kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba mendung? Apakah sang langit sedang mencerminkan bagaimana suasana hatiku?' pikir Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang lagi. Sedari tadi, Ichigo terus merasa tidak enak pada Senna. Namun ia sudah memutuskannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan memperjuangkan kebahagiannya sekarang. Ichigo memutuskan untuk menengok kembali ke belakangnya. Entah apa yang ia harapkan jika menengok ke arah belakang. Hanya saja, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menengok ke arah belakang.

Kali ini pun firasat Ichigo tepat. Begitu ia menengok ke arah belakang, dilihatnya sosok gadis kecil yang sangat ia sayang. Gadis kecil yang telah mencuri hatinya. "Rukia?" ucapnya tidak percaya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia. "Rukia!" panggil Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

Rukia yang tadi sedang berjalan dengan seseorang, kini membalikkan badannya. Kedua mata indah berwarna violetnya yang tak pernah memudar keindahannya sedikit pun kini membulat seakan tidak percaya siapa orang yang tadi telah memanggilnya. "Ichigo? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat melihat Rukia. Bagi Ichigo, Rukia adalah matahari kehidupannya. Dengan perlahan, dihampirinya gadis itu. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang berdiri di samping Rukia hingga orang tersebut merangkul pundak Rukia. Ichigo kaget bukan main melihat hal itu. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangan yang sangat membunuh ke arah orang yang telah merangkul Rukia. Dilihatnya Renji yang dengan santainya merangkul pundak Rukia.

"Kau ada perlu apa dengan Rukiaku?" tanya Renji.

Ichigo mengangkat salah satu alis matanya, "Rukiamu?"

"Iya… dia adalah milikku," kata Renji sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak Rukia. Rukia hanya diam tertunduk.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apa-apa atas pernyataan Renji tersebut. Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia dalam-dalam. "Aku percaya," ucapnya seraya mendekati mereka berdua kembali. Matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari sosok gadis kecil yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut. Ichigo berhenti tepat di hadapan Renji dan Rukia.

Renji sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Ichigo yang justru malah mendekati mereka. "Kalau begitu, kau mau apa?"

"Aku percaya… dia bukanlah milikmu. Karena…" kata Ichigo sambil menarik lengan kanan Rukia dari tangan Renji dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Karena aku yakin. Hanya akulah yang ada di hatinya," ucap Ichigo dengan penuh percaya diri pada Renji.

"Apa?" kata Renji tidak percaya.

"Ya… karena aku tahu dia hanya menyukaiku dan aku…" Ichigo menghentikan perkataannya sesaat dan ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Rukia. Gadis itu masih tertunduk. Dengan lembut, Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia dan menatap kedua matanya dengan penuh makna. "Aku menyukainya sepenuh hatiku…"

Rukia masih tertunduk. Lalu ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo dan menatap mata cokelat Ichigo dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Rukia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menampar pipi Ichigo dengan sangat keras. Ichigo menerima tamparan itu dengan sukarela. Pipi mulusnya kini berwarna kemerahan akibat tamparan Rukia tadi. Namun, Ichigo sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Rukia.

"Memangnya aku ini sebuah barang bagimu?" ucap Rukia dengan geram. Rukia terus memperhatikan wajah Ichigo. "Kau pikir aku ini adalah barang milikmu yang bisa kau pakai sesuka hatimu?"

Ichigo diam. Ia tetap menatap Rukia dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai barang Rukia…"

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu!" kata Rukia tidak mau kalah.

Ichigo menghela nafas dan tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah pada Rukia. "Aku tahu… aku memang sangat kejam padamu. Waktu itu… aku begitu bodoh sampai-sampai aku menyangkal perasaanku terhadapmu. Tapi kini aku sadar. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku."

Rukia tertunduk. "Hei Rukia…" kata Ichigo lagi. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya diriku tanpamu?"

"…"

"Apa kau tahu sebesar apa rasa suka ku terhadapmu?"

"…"

"Apa-"

"Hentikan Ichigo." Ichigo pun terdiam setelah Rukia menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berbicara. Kini giliran Rukia yang berbicara, "Kau pikir setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, aku masih menyukaimu seperti dulu?"

Ichigo diam sejenak. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya…"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena aku percaya dengan kata-katamu waktu itu. Aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

Rukia sudah tidak dapat lagi membendung air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Rukia pun lalu berlari ke arah Ichigo dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau benar-benar jahat Ichigo…" ucapnya lirih. Ichigo tersenyum dan memeluk Rukia dengan erat kembali.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku begitu bodoh karena sama sekali tidak menyadarinya dari dulu… Aku mencintaimu Rukia."

Rukia tersentak mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Rukia pun menangis di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Setelah beberapa saat, Ichigo lalu mengangkat wajah Rukia. Ichigo menghapus air mata Rukia dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia lalu menundukkan kepala dan mencium kening Rukia dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ehem…" deham Renji yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun sadar kalau Renji masih berada di situ. Mereka lalu melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum karena malu.

Ichigo lalu teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya… aku masih ada urusan denganmu."

Renji bingung dengan maksud ucapan Ichigo. "Urusan?"

"Iya…" Ichigo lalu mulai meremas-remas tangannya seraya mempersiapkan diri untuk memukul Renji. "Aku masih ada urusan denganmu karena kau bilang tadi Rukia adalah milikmu."

Renji hanya bisa tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu…" ucapnya sambil mempersiapkan diri menerima pukulan Ichigo. Tanpa Ragu, Ichigo mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke arah wajah Renji.

Rukia kaget dengan sikap mereka berdua yang seenaknya saja. "Kalian berdua, tunggu dulu!"

Ichigo yang tadinya hampir saja memukul Renji, menghentikan pukulannya dan melihat ke arah Rukia. "Kenapa?"

"Ichigo! Sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku dan Renji itu membuat sebuah perjanjian…" kata Rukia. Ichigo masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Rukia. "Aku dan dia sama-sama bekerja sama…"

"Kerja sama? Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo semakin tidak mengerti.

"Untuk…" Rukia menunduk. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya pada Ichigo. Renji sangat memahami Rukia akan hal itu.

"Untuk membuatmu mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada Rukia," jelas Renji.

"Heh? Apa?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Hahaha… begitulah!" kata Renji sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu dulu! Sebenarnya sejauh mana kalian merencanakan hal ini?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya. Renji dan Rukia hanya menatap satu sama lain. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama-sama.

"Itu adalah rahasia kami berdua…" kata Rukia sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Ichigo.

"Oh ya Ichigo…" kata Renji. "Ada hal yang ingin aku beritahu padamu. Perasaanku pada Rukia ini sungguhan. Aku juga sangat menyayanginya. Karena itu, jika kau sampai membuatnya menangis lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk merebutnya darimu…"

Ichigo tersenyum pada Renji. Dengan cepat, Ichigo merangkul Rukia sambil berkata, "Tenang saja… aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Senna sama sekali tidak mempercayai pemandangan di depan matanya. Ia melihat Ichigo yang tersenyum sedang memeluk Rukia. Senna baru saja memutuskan untuk menyusul Ichigo dan meminta maaf padanya. Namun apa yang harus ia lihat sekarang ini? "Lagi-lagi perempuan itu…" geram Senna sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Senna melihat sebuah pemukul baseball di sampingnya. Sepertinya itu adalah milik salah seorang anak yang sedang bermain di sekitar situ. 'Kalau ku pinjam sebentar dia tak akan keberatan kan?' Senna lalu mengambil tongkat baseball tersebut.

Kini pikiran Senna hanya terfokus pada Rukia. 'Rukia Kuchiki… akan ku balas kau…' pikirnya dengan penuh amarah. Senna memegang tongkat baseball tersebut dengan sangat kuat. Lalu ia mulai berlari. Senna berlari ke arah Rukia dengan hawa pembunuh. Diangkatnya tongkat baseball tersebut dan ia bersiap akan segera memukulkannya ke kepala Rukia.

Ichigo yang sebelumnya melihat Senna yang berlari ke arah mereka segera mengambil tindakan. "Rukia! Awas!" Ichigo lalu melindungi Rukia. Ia berdiri di posisi Rukia berdiri tadi dan menyuruh Rukia untuk sedikit menunduk dan berbalik agar ia tidak melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Rukia sama sekali tidak sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Semuanya berputar begitu cepat.

BUK!

'Apa?' pikir Rukia dalam hati. Rukia masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, kini ia terbaring di atas tanah dan Ichigo jatuh menimpanya. Awan yang sejak tadi sudah berwarna kelabu kini mulai menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air hujan. "I-Ichigo…?" tanya Rukia perlahan. Ichigo hanya diam. Rukia begitu cemas. Ia pun melihat ke arah belakang. Rukia shock bukan main. Ia melihat Ichigo yang terkulai lemas di atasnya dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah. "ICHIGOOOO!"

To Be Continue…

[A/N] yuhu! Author kembali! Pertama-tama mau ngucapin… maaf ya! Terutama buat sarsaraway20. Maaf buat keterlambatan peng-apdetan story ini!

Anyway, Author akan segera meluncurkan fic barunya yang berjudul Shinigami test! Ntar kalo udah di publish-in baca ya!

Hmm… gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi… jadi gimana ceritanya? Bagus? Jelek? Review aja ya!


	12. Chapter 12

[A/N] (harap di baca… ada info penting.)

Hello! Author kembali! Hehe… authornya belum mati kok. Walau udah sempet sekarat akibat ujian kenaikan kelas kemaren… '=_=a

Terus… Maaf! Author lupa ngasih tahu satu info penting di chapter sebelumnya!

Oke, jadi sebenarnya tugas yang waktu itu Rukia kerjain di rumah Rangiku adalah menulis essay untuk lomba yang nantinya bakal dikirim ke salah satu sekolah di Amerika. Rukia pergi ke rumah Rangiku buat nyari beberapa referensi buat essaynya. Maklum... bapaknya Rangiku kan dosen. Jadi punya banyak buku referensi...

Lanjut ke cerita!

Disclaimer : sayangnya Bleach masih punya om Tite Kubo….

My Dearest Teacher

Chapter 12

"ICHIGOOOO!" teriak Rukia sekuat tenaga. Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dari kepalanya, mengalir deras cairan kental berwarna merah. Cairan itu lalu menyatu dengan bulir-bulir hujan yang jatuh membahasi wajah laki-laki itu.

Senna yang shock setelah sadar kalau ia sudah memukul Ichigo, kini terjatuh lemas. Ia memandang wajah laki-laki dambaan hatinya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah merah yang masih segar. "I-Ichi…go…"

Renji yang sedari tadi masih memiliki kesadaran akan keadaan sekitarnya langsung mengeluarkan handphone dan menelpon ambulance. Setelah selesai menelpon ambulance, Renji lalu berjalan mendekati Rukia. Rukia memeluk tubuh Ichigo yang terkulai lemas dengan sepenuh tenaga. "Kenapa…? Kenapa kau melindungiku bodoh?" kata Rukia sambil terisak.

"Rukia…" Renji berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk menghibur Rukia yang terlihat hancur. "Aku sudah memanggil ambulance, sebentar lagi pasti akan sampai. Kau tenanglah dulu."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang Renji?" ucap Rukia lirih. "Ichigo… dia… dia seperti ini karena ia melindungiku…"

Renji memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan kini berbalik menghadap Senna yang masih terduduk kaku dengan wajah shock. "Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Renji.

Senna mengangkat kepalanya dan dilihatnya wajah Renji yang penuh dengan amarah. Senna bergidik. Ia takut akan tatapan yang diberikan Renji padanya. Sadar kalau Renji sedang menunggu jawaban darinya, ia lalu memberanikan dirinya dan menjawab, "Aku… aku tidak bermaksud… menyakiti Ichigo…"

"Tapi kau jelas-jelas bermaksud untuk menyakiti Rukia kan!" bentak Renji sambil terus memelototi Senna. Senna bergidik sekali lagi dan ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Senna menangis. Ia menyesal karena sudah menyebabkan Ichigo menjadi seperti ini.

Renji hendak berbicara ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara sirine ambulance yang makin lama makin terdengar jelas. Renji lalu menghampiri Rukia. "Rukia, ambulancenya sudah datang, ayo kita bawa Ichigo ke rumah sakit…"

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia masih terus menangis. Dua orang petugas ambulance pun menghampiri mereka dan mereka segera bertindak untuk membawa Ichigo ke rumah sakit. Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dari Ichigo dan membiarkan kedua petugas ambulance itu menangani Ichigo. "Ayo kita pergi ke ambulancenya," ajak Renji sambil membantu Rukia untuk berdiri.

Setelah sadar kalau mereka semua akan pergi membawa Ichigo, Senna segera berdiri dan menarik lengan baju Renji. "Aku ikut! Aku ingin berada di samping Ichigo!"

Renji melepaskan lengan bajunya dengan sedikit kasar. "Terserah, itu urusanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menaiki ambulance yang sama." Renji pun segera membawa Rukia pergi ke tempat dimana ambulancenya diparkirkan.

Senna menatap kepergian Renji dan Rukia. Semakin lama mereka semakin menjauh darinya. Dan pandangan Senna pun mulai sedikit terganggu karena air mata yang menumpuk. "Ichigo… maaf… maafkan aku…" ucap Senna lirih. Renji dan Rukia sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali. Mereka sedang berusaha menolong Ichigo. Sedangkan Senna, ia hanya jatuh terduduk di atas tanah sambil menyesali perbuatannya tadi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit, suasana di ambulance sangat hening. Suasana hening minus suara sirine ambulance. Sesekali terdengar isakan Rukia yang duduk di samping Ichigo. Semenjak masuk ke dalam ambulance, gadis itu terus saja menggenggam tangan kiri Ichigo dan menempelkannya ke pipi kanannya yang basah karena air mata. "Ichigo…." Ucap Rukia lirih sambil terus memperhatikan wajah laki-laki tercintanya.

Walau hanya sebentar perjalanan dari taman ke rumah sakit, tapi bagi Rukia seperti sudah bertahun-tahun ia lewati. Bagaimana tidak? Hatinya terus-menerus gelisah melihat kondisi Ichigo yang terkapar lemah tak berdaya. Berkali-kali Renji mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit, para petugas ambulance tersebut mengambil alih lagi. mereka langsung membawa Ichigo menuju ruang UGD. Rukia dan Renji lagi-lagi harus menunggu dengan penuh kekhawatiran di depan ruang UGD.

Selang satu jam kemudian, dari ruang UGD, keluarlah seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam yang dikepang ke depan dan memakai jas putih seorang dokter. Rukia yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri wanita tersebut. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Sekilas, Rukia melihat nama yang tertera di plat nama yang disematkan dengan indah di bagian dada sebelah kanan wanita tersebut. Unohana Retsu.

Dokter Unohana tersenyum kepada Renji dan Rukia. "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, kalian ini siapanya pasien?"

"Bisa dibilang aku ini kenalannya…" kata Renji.

"Kalau kamu nona?" tanya dokter Unohana.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. "Aku…" ucapnya pelan. "…pacarnya…"

Dokter Unohana tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Rukia. "Apa kalian sudah menghubungi keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter Unohana dengan lembut.

Renji dan Rukia saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak ingat kalau mereka juga harus menghubungi keluarga Ichigo. Lagipula, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui cara menghubungi keluarga Ichigo. "Kami belum menghubungi keluarganya…" ucap Rukia sambil tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa…" kata dokter Unohana. Setelah dokter Unohana selesai berbicara, keluar seorang perawat berambut putih dari ruang UGD.

"Dokter Unohana, ini hasil pemeriksaan pasien," ucapnya sembari menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang tersusun rapi beserta dengan clipboardnya.

Dokter Unohana melihat ke arah perawat tersebut dan menerima clipboard itu sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih Isane. Ah kebetulan sekali, aku ingin minta tolong. Tolong panggilkan dokter Kurosaki dan beritahu ia kalau putranya saat ini ada di rumah sakit. Lalu jangan lupa beritahu juga bagaimana kondisinya saat ini."

"Baik dokter Unohana." Perawat yang bernama Isane tadi pun langsung pergi melesat entah kemana. Renji dan Rukia masih tidak mengerti akan hal yang terjadi.

"Ah… permisi," kata Rukia yang menarik perhatian dokter Unohana kembali padanya. "Apa dokter kenal dengan keluarganya Ichigo?"

Dokter Unohana hanya tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. "Haha… kalian tidak tahu ya? Ayah dari Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, adalah kepala direktur rumah sakit ini. Sayang sekali beliau sedang tidak ada di sini sekarang. Sepertinya beliau sedang ada rapat dengan para kepala rumah sakit yang lain."

"Oh begitu…" ucap Renji.

Dokter Unohana tersenyum kepada Renji dan Rukia. Setelah melihat seorang perawat lain, dokter Unohana memanggilnya. "Hanatarou, tolong bawa pasien Kurosaki ke ruang 302."

"Baik dokter Unohana!" jawab perawat laki-laki bernama Hanatarou tersebut dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Mari, saya antarkan kalian ke kamar perawatan untuk Kurosaki." Dokter Unohana lalu menunjukkan Renji dan Rukia ke kamar 302 yang terletak di lantai tiga. Tepat ketika mereka sampai, Ichigo juga sudah ditempatkan di kamar perawatannya. Pelayanan di rumah sakit itu memang sangat cepat…

Setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar, Rukia menghadap ke dokter Unohana. "Dokter, anda belum menawab pertanyaan saya. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan penuh cemas.

"Keadaan pasien untuk saat ini baik-baik saja." Wajah Rukia menjadi lebih tenang sesudah mendengar penjelasan dokter Unohana. "Tapi, akibat pukulan tadi, ia mengalami gegar otak ringan. Selain itu tidak ada hal lain yang mengkhawatirkan."

Rukia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lagi-lagi ia harus terpotong oleh suara bell yang berasal dari intercom. "Panggilan kepada dokter Unohana. Pasien di ruang 423 akan segera menjalani operasi. Anda diharapkan segera hadir di ruang operasi sekarang juga. Terima kasih."

"Wah wah… sayang sekali. Sepertinya sudah ada tugas berikutnya yang menanti saya. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Dokter Unohana sedikit membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Renji dan Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi ia gagal untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Renji berusaha menghibur Rukia dengan memegang pundak kirinya. "Ayo masuk. Ichigo sudah menunggu…" Renji dan Rukia pun segera masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut.

Hati Rukia serasa hancur begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada. Ichigo dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur dan tangan kanannya disambungkan ke botol infus melalui selang kecil._'Ichigo…'_ Rukia segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang Ichigo dan menggenggam tangan kirinya. Renji masih berdiri di depan pintu dan memperhatikan keadaan Ichigo.

"Tadi aku sempat bertanya pada perawat yang ada. Sepertinya luka yang dialami Ichigo tidak parah. Nanti juga dia akan segera bangun," ucap Renji berusaha menenangkan hati Rukia. Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia mendengar perkataan Renji. Pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari wajah tertidur Ichigo. "Rukia… aku mau pamit pulang ya. Aku masih ada urusan yang lain. Kalau ada apa-apa tolong telepon aku," ucap Renji.

"Iya… terima kasih ya Renji…."

Renji tersenyum kepada Rukia. "Itulah fungsi teman bodoh." Renji lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo berdua.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dua jam telah berlalu semenjak Renji pergi. Kini hari sudah menjadi sore. Langit yang tadi mendung karena hujan, kini sudah bersinar dengan terangnya. Sinar matahari sore pun memasuki ruang perawatan Ichigo. Suasana di ruang perawatan Ichigo sangat hening. Ichigo masih saja belum mau membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat. Sedangkan Rukia, ia masih saja menunggu agar kesadaran Ichigo kembali pulih.

Karena kelelahan dengan hal-hal yang sudah terjadi hari ini, Rukia hanpir saja tertidur di samping Ichigo. Ia sudah menutup kedua bola matanya dan siap untuk tertidur. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kalau tangan Ichigo yang sedari tadi ia pegang melakukan gerakan. Rukia segera membuka kedua matanya lagi dan memperhatikan wajah Ichigo dengan seksama. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Ichigo mulai membuka kedua matanya. Saat ia membuka kedua matanya, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Rukia yang penuh dengan kecemasan. "Ru…ki…a…?"

Rukia langsung tersenyum melihat Ichigo membuka matanya dan memanggil namanya. Tanpa ia beri izin, air mata miliknya sudah mengalir dengan deras meninggalkan mata violetnya yang indah. "Ada apa bodoh?"

"Kau… baik-baik… saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah…" Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Ichigo, Rukia lalu memukul tangan kirinya dengan keras dan menyebabkan laki-laki malang itu membuka matanya kembali. "Aw! Sakit tahu! Kau ini kenapa?" Ichigo mengusap tangan kirinya yang masih sakit dengan perlahan.

"Bodoh! Apanya yang syukurlah! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu kan!" balas Rukia. "Kalau kau pergi… aku… aku…" Rukia sudah tidak sanggup membendung tangisnya lagi. Ia pun menumpahkan semuanya di bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum dan memeluk Rukia dengan perlahan. "Kalau begitu aku minta maaf…" ucap Ichigo perlahan.

BRAK!

"ICHIGO ANAKKU!" Isshin tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Ichigo dan menghampiri anaknya. Ia terkejut melihat melihat ada seorang gadis manis yang berdiri di samping Ichigo. Ya, Rukia langsung melepaskan diri begitu pintu itu dibuka dengan paksa.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang gadis yang ikut memasuki kamar Ichigo. Rukia sudah pernah bertemu dengan salah satunya, gadis berambut coklat bernama Yuzu. Karin, adik Ichigo yang berambut hitam, mendekati Isshin dan langsung menghajar kepala ayahnya. "Berisik! Kau tahu kalau kau tidak boleh berteriak-teriak di rumah sakit kan?" bentaknya sambil terus memukuli ayahnya.

"Err… Karin, kau juga tidak boleh berteriak…" kata Ichigo.

Karin pun menghentikan aktifitas memukuli ayahnya dan melihat ke arah kakaknya. "Ah iya."

"Nii-chan!" Yuzu berlari mendekati Ichigo dan segera memeluk kakaknya tersebut. "Kau membuat kami khawatir!"

Ichigo tersenyum lemah melihat adiknya itu. "Maaf ya Yuzu…" Ichigo membelai rambut coklat Yuzu dengan perlahan.

Isshin segera berdiri dari alam tidurnya(?) dan memperhatikan Rukia. Rukia merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba Isshin memperhatikannya. "Ichigo…siapa gadis manis di sampingmu ini?"

Yuzu melepaskan diri dari Ichigo dan melihat ke arah Rukia. "Ah! Dia ini pacarnya nii-chan yang waktu itu pernah menolongku!"

"PACAR?" jerit Isshin dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Ichigo sampai meringis melihat kelakuan ayahnya yang benar-benar memalukan. "Kau memang hebat anakku! Hahahaha! Pantas saja kau lebih memilih mengejar dia daripada mengantar ayahmu pulang kemarin!"

Rukia sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Isshin. Ia melihat ke arah Ichigo dan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Rukia memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa kalau wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat. Ichigo jadi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Rukia. Sekali lagi terdengar suara pintu ruang perawatan Ichigo terbuka. Melihat siapa orang yang telah memasuki kamarnya, senyum di wajah Ichigo pun segera lenyap. Ia jadi tidak menunjukkan emosi sama sekali.

Senna memasuki ruang perawatan Ichigo dan segera menghampiri Ichigo. "Ichigo! Maafkan aku!" Senna hendak memeluk Ichigo namun terhenti begitu melihat ekspresi amarah di wajah Ichigo. "Kau masih marah padaku karena aku memukulmu….?"

"Sudahlah Senna… aku marah padamu bukannya karena kamu telah memukulku. Tapi karena kamu sudah berniat menyakiti Rukia. Kau tahu aku tidak akan diam saja melihat orang lain menyakiti gadis yang ku sukai."

Sebenarnya hati Senna terasa sakit nagai diiris pisau ketia mendengat kalimat terakhir dari Ichigo. "Aku minta maaf…" Senna menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sejenak Senna nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat. _'Inilah yang terbaik…'_

"Ichigo…" Senna mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan melihat ke arah mata Ichigo. "Soal permintaanmu… kalau kau begitu menginginkan perpisahan kita. Aku… akan berhenti menjadi tunanganmu. Aku sadar… pada akhirnya, kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku."

"Senna…" ucap Ichigo pelan. Sekilas terdengar perasaan bersalah pada nada bicaranya. Ichigo merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti gadis manis di depannya.

Senna tersenyum penuh makna ke arah Ichigo. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Rukia… aku sudah menyerah soal Ichigo. Karena itu… tolong bahagiakan dia…" setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Senna pun menangis. Ia akan mencoba untuk melupakan Ichigo walaupun sebenarnya hal itu akan sangat sulit baginya. Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Senna akhirnya berlari keluar meninggalkan keluarga Kurosaki dan Rukia.

"Senna!" Rukia bermaksud mengejar gadis itu. Namun ada tangan yang terus menerus menggenggam tangan mungilnya, mengisyaratkan ia untuk jangan mengejar Senna. Rukia menengok ke arah Ichigo yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Ichigo…"

"Sudahlah… biarkan ia menenangkan hatinya dulu. Inilah hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari dulu."

"Tapi…" Rukia tahu persis perasaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Senna. Ia juga pernah merasakan hal itu ketika ia mencoba melupakan Ichigo. Drrt drrt. Handphone Rukia berbunyi. Rukia langsung mengambil handphone dan dilihatnya caller ID yang tertera di layar telepon. "Aku keluar sebentar ya, mau menjawab telepon." Rukia lalu keluar dari ruang perawatan Ichigo dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Halo, Rukia?"

"Kakak… maaf aku lupa menelponmu kalau aku akan pulang malam…"

"Ah begitu. Baiklah… tapi sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kakak sampaikan padamu…"

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa itu?"

"Kau sudah mendapatkan balasan untuk essay yang waktu itu kau kirim."

Wajah Rukia yang tadinya penuh dengan kecemasan berubah menjadi sumringah. "Benarkah? Apa balasannya?"

"Haha… kau terdengar sangat gembira Rukia. Inti dari balasan surat itu adalah… essaymu sepertinya tidak memenangkan perlombaan…"

"Oh…" ucap Rukia dengan kecewa.

"Tapi…" lanjut Hisana tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat sebuah harapan tumbuh lagi pada Rukia.

"Tapi?"

"Essaymu dianggap sangat menarik oleh para juri. Sehingga mereka memberikanmu beasiswa khusus untuk bersekolah di sana! Selamat ya Rukia!"

Rukia tidak mampu melukiskan perasaannya saat ini. "Benarkah? Terima kasih kak!" ucap Rukia. Saking senangnya, ia pun loncat-loncat sendiri.

"Oh ya, ada kabar baik lain..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia dengan sangat penasaran. Ia pun menghentikan loncatan kebahagiaannya.

"Sepertinya Byakuya sangat senang mendengar kabar kalau kau diterima di sekolah itu. Sampai-sampai ia sekarang sudah mengurus kepindahan pusat perusahaan Kuchiki ke Amerika! Dengan begitu, kita semua akan tinggal bersama di Amerika!"

Tiba-tiba hati Rukia mencelos. _'Pindah ke Amerika?'_

"Halo? Rukia? Kok kamu diam saja?"

"… kak. Haruskah kita pindah ke Amerika?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pasti akan menerima beasiswa itu kan? Berarti kau akan bersekolah di Amerika. Mana mungkin jika kau mau terus tinggal di Jepang?"

'_Berarti aku harus…'_

"Rukia?"

"… maaf kak. Nanti aku akan hubungi lagi…" Rukia lalu menekan tombol untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan dan memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke saku. _'Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?'_

To Be Continue…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rukia : MENYEBALKAN!

girlinlightblue : /kabur diam-diam/

Ichigo : kau kenapa Rukia?

Rukia : kenapa harus begini? Padahal seharusnya kita sudah bersama! Kenapa harus datang masalah lagi?

Ichigo : benar juga ya…

Rukia : mana authornya?

Ichigo : kayaknya tadi aku melihat dia pergi deh…

Rukia : Author sialan!

Ichigo : tenanglah Rukia…

Rukia : Huh!

Ichigo : oke readers… mohon review ya!

Rukia : /menengok ke arah readers dengan puppy eyesnya/ review ya!


	13. Final Chapter

[A/N] fufufufu~… aku tahu… aku tahu… pasti para readers sudah tidak kaget lagi melihat judul chapter kali ini kan?  
Hoho… oh ya, aku mau nanya sesuatu! Tapi ntar aja… pertanyaanku ada di akhir cerita nanti..  
Yosh! Selamat menikmati chapter terakhir cerita ini!

Disclaimer : sayangnya sampai cerita ini berakhir, Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo tuh…

My Dearest Teacher

Final Chapter

Rukia menyeruput teh panas miliknya dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja makan. Saat ini Rukia berada di sebuah café yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Ichigo dirawat. Sebelum pergi, Rukia tadi sempat pamit kepada keluarga Kurosaki dan Ichigo. Sekilas sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia melihat ke arah Ichigo dan dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Rukia!" sapa Rangiku dengan ceria. Saapaan Rangiku tersebut telah sukses mengembalikan Rukia dari alam lamunannya. Rangiku mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Rukia dan memanggil seorang pelayan. Rangiku memesan teh panas manis. Ya, Rukia juga tadi memanggil Rangiku, Momo dan Renji. Rukia merasa, saat ini ia paling merasa nyaman jika harus membicarakan masalahnya pada mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Momo dan Renji pun datang. "Jadi Rukia… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami?" tanya Renji dengan penuh antusias sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Rangiku.

Rukia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sejenak. "Aku… mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Amerika…" katanya perlahan. Ia terus saja menatap cangkir tehnya.

"Benarkah? Wah Rukia, kau benar-benar beruntung! Selamat ya!" ucap Momo sambil memeluk Rukia dari samping.

"Selamat ya, Rukia!" kata Renji sambil menunjukkan cengirannya yang khas.

"Selamat Rukia! Akhirnya impianmu untuk pergi ke negeri paman sam itu terkabul juga!" kata Rangiku.

Semua teman-temannya nampak senang mendengar kabar itu. Namun Rukianya sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terus-menerus menatap cangkir tehnya. Rangikulah orang pertama yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil terhadap Rukia.

"Rukia? Kau kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?" tanya Rangiku. Perkataan Rangiku sepertinya menarik perhatian Renji dan Momo sehingga menyebabkan mereka berdua ikut memperhatikan Rukia.

Lagi, Rukia memilih untuk diam dan memberikan senyuman tipisnya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia pun angkat bicara. "Ya tentu saja aku senang. Tapi… itu berarti aku kan harus meninggalkan Jepang… meninggalkan kalian semua…" jelasnya dengan lirih.

Semuanya diam. Mereka baru sadar akan makna lain dari berita tersebut. Tentu saja mereka semua tidak mau kehilangan Rukia. Bagi mereka, Rukia bukan hanya teman. Bagi mereka, Rukia merupakan anggota keluarga.

"Iya juga ya…" kata Rangiku murung.

Renji berpikir keras sejenak. "Hufth! Berarti kau juga akan berpisah dengan Ichigo dong?" wajah Rukia menjadi semakin pucat mendengar komentar Renji. Momo yang melihat reaksi Rukia langsung saja menjitak kepala Renji. "Ouch! Sakit tahu!"

"Kamu keterlaluan Renji! Kau sudah tahu kan kalau Rukia dan Ichigo itu saling menyukai… seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak akan menjadi masalah buat mereka!" kata Momo dengan kesal sambil memakan cake yang ia pesan.

"Itu benar Renji!" ucap Rangiku sambil menunjuk Renji dengan menggunakan sendok. "Mereka kan bisa berhubungan jarak jauh." Secercah harapan mulai timbul lagi di hati Rukia mendengar support yang diberikan oleh Rangiku dan Momo.

"Bukannya hubungan jarak jauh itu selalu berakhir dengan perpisahan ya?" tanya Renji polos. Rukia serasa tersambar petir mendengar ucapan Renji yang polos tersebut. Momo dan Rangiku sudah melemparkan tatapan membunuh mereka kepada Renji, namun sayangnya si babon itu masih belum sadar juga akan kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya.

'_Uuugghhh…' _Rukia berusaha menahan emosinya. Bukannya karena ia marah pada Renji. Tapi melainkan karena ia juga sadar akan kebenaran pada perkataan Renji. Bagaimana kalau Ichigo nanti berpaling kepada perempuan lain selagi ia tidak ada?

**BRAK!**

Rukia memukul meja dihadapannya dengan keras. Kelakuannya yang tidak wajar itu membuat teman-temannya yang lain menatapnya dengan heran. Rukia akhirnya sadar kalau ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan begitu melihat teman-temannya memandanginya dengan cemas. "Ah… aku… mau pulang dulu…" Rukia lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang untuk membayar minumannya dan segera meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih kebingungan di café.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_Aduh Rukia! Kau ini si bodoh sejati!'_ pikir Rukia dalam hati sambil memegangi kepalanya. _'Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkan teman-temanku begitu saja seperti tadi!'_

Rukia masih terus saja berpusing ria atas kebodohan yang tadi ia lakukan sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya_. 'Ah… ternyata sudah sampai ya…'_

Rukia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Saat tiba di kamar, Rukia kaget setengah mati melihat barang-barang yang seharusnya ada di kamarnya sudah sebagian besar menghilang. Poster chappy kesayangannya, radio mini miliknya, laptop dan sebagainya yang seharusnya ada di kamarnya menghilang.

"Oh Rukia… kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hisana yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Rukia.

Rukia langsung menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan ketakutan. "Kak… kenapa barang-barangku menghilang?"

"Oh itu… karena sepertinya proses pemindahan barang-barang dari Jepang ke Amerika lama, jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera memulai pemindahan barang dari sekarang." Hisana tersenyum kepada Rukia. "Oh! Jangan-jangan kau masih memerlukan barang-barang itu ya?" tanya Hisana dengan rasa bersalah. "Maaf ya Rukia… kakak pikir kau sudah tidak-"

"Tidak apa-apa kak… barang-barang itu sudah bisa dipindahkan kok…" jawab Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kak, aku mau belajar dulu." Rukia lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan pergi ke tempat tidurnya dengan segera. Rukia merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur sambil menerawang langit-langit di kamarnya. "Apakah… sebaiknya aku menolak beasiswa itu…?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Karena terlalu banyak beban pikiran, tanpa sadar, Rukia memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur dengan pulas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Rukia berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari Renji, Momo dan Rangiku. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Rukia. Namun, hati Rukia belum siap mendengarnya. Karena itu, ia terus-menerus menghindari teman-temannya.

'_Huft! Sebentar lagi Rukia! Sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah! Kau bisa melewati hari ini dengan baik!'_ ucap Rukia dalam hati sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Teng tong…

'_Yosh! Bel sudah berbunyi!'_ Begitu selesai memberi salam, Rukia langsung melarikan diri ke locker sepatu. Saat ia membuka locker sepatunya, Rukia menjadi panik. _'Sial! Kemana sepatuku?'_ Rukia mulai mencari sepatunya di sekitar locker sepatu miliknya. Lima menit sudah berlalu semenjak Rukia mulai mencari sepatunya. Hasilnya masih nihil, ia tidak dapat menemukan sepatunya dimana-mana.

"Kau sedang mencari apa Rukia?" tanya Momo.

"Aku sedang mencari sepatuku, Momo…" kata Rukia tanpa melihat ke arah Momo. _'Eh?'_ Rukia baru sadar akan kehadiran Momo dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Oh, maksudmu sepatu ini?" kata Rangiku sambil memegang kedua sepatu milik Rukia. Rukia menengok ke arah Rangiku.

"Kembalikan sepatuku!" kata Rukia berusaha menggapai sepatu miliknya. Rangiku pun mengangkat sepatu Rukia tinggi-tinggi sehingga gadis mungil seperti Rukia tidak dapat menjangkaunya.

"Pasti akan kami kembalikan asalkan kau mau mendengar perkataan kami!" Renji tiba-tiba muncul dari balik rak sepatu.

"Baik, baik! Akan ku dengarkan kalian! Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Rukia kesal.

"Rukia… kami… minta maaf…" kata Momo ragu-ragu. Perasaan bersalah pun langsung menghantui Rukia sehingga gadis mungil itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian tidak salah. Akulah yang salah karena sudah berkata kasar kepada kalian… maafkan aku ya…" kata Rukia. Rukia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"…" Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Oh ya, Rukia… kami pasti akan merasa kesepian kalau kau tidak ada di sini." Rangiku mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka lagi.

"Tapi… kami tahu inilah impianmu dari dulu. Kau ingin sekali bersekolah di Amerika kan?" lanjut Momo.

"Dan apapun impianmu, kami pasti akan selalu mendukungmu…" lanjut Renji.

"Karena itu… sekarang kau sudah berhasil menggapai impianmu… tidak mungkin kan kami meminta kamu untuk melepaskan beasiswa itu begitu saja," sambung Rangiku lagi.

"…" Rukia membisu.

"Bagi kami semua, kau itu lebih dari seorang teman. Kau itu sudah seperti keluarga kami sendiri," ucap Renji.

"Teman-teman…" Semua teman-teman Rukia pun kini melihat ke arah Rukia. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua…"

"Sama-sama," ucap semua teman-teman Rukia secara bersama-sama.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rukia berjalan menuju ke kamar perawatan Ichigo sambil membawa sebuah bouquet bunga lili. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _'Yosh! Aku harus bersikap biasa saja di depan Ichigo!'_

Rukia masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo sambil mengucapkan, "Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memakan buah stawberry saat Rukia masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu melihat Rukia yang datang, Ichigo tersenyum, "Yo, Rukia! Kau mau stawberry?" tawar Ichigo sambil menyodorkan semangkuk strawberry ke arah Rukia.

Rukia melihat ke mangkuk strawberry yang ditawarkan Ichigo lalu ia melirik ke arah Ichigo yang sedang memakan buah strawberry. "Terima kasih…" Rukia mengambil satu buah strawberry dan memakannya, "Asem sekali!" kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan wajah yang aneh.

Ichigo tertawa melihat wajah Rukia yang aneh. "Hahahaha…"

"Hu-uh! Kau jahat sekali Ichigo! Dasar kanibal! Strawberry kok makan strawberry?" kata Rukia kesal.

"Hei hei! Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang kau maksud memakan strawberry hah?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh!"

Ichigo masih terus saja mengelak dipanggil strawberry, sedangkan Rukia juga masih belum menyerah menghinanya. Mereka pun tertawa terus-terusan.

"Hoi Rukia…" kata Ichigo setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

"Haha… ada apa?" tanya Rukia memandangi Ichigo setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

"Apa… ada yang sedang kau sembunyukan dariku?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

Deg! Rukia kaget. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga Ichigo akan menanyakan hal itu padanya. "Ti-tidak kok! Haha, kau ini. Memangnya kenapa kau bisa sampai berpikir kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?"

Ichigo terus menatap Rukia. Rukia yang juga sedang menatapnya sampai bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa yang ditunjukkan Ichigo. "Oh begitu…" kata Ichigo setelah beberapa saat. "Ku pikir kau sedang ada masalah. Kemarin saat pamit pulang, kau terlihat sedikit pucat. Jadi aku khawatir padamu…"

"Hahaha… aku baik-baik saja kok!" kata Rukia berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Rukia… kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu menceritakan masalahmu jika kau memang tidak mau. Karena itu, aku akan menunggumu. Menunggu agar kaulah yang datang padaku." Ichigo menatap ke luar jendela melihat langit yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah menjadi sore hari. Baru kali ini Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo yang begitu tenang namun serius dan sedikit terbesit kekhawatira di dalamnya. Wajah Ichigo yang sedang memandang ke langit luar benar-benar membuat Rukia terpesona. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sama sekali belum mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Ichigo.

"… Ichigo," kata Rukia perlahan. Rukia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Yap, dia akan memberitahu Ichigo mengenai impiannya. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Rukia. "Aku… mempunyai impian untuk menjadi seorang penulis terkenal. Dari dulu hingga sekarang… aku selalu berusaha untuk mengasah kemampuan menulisku. Teman-teman serta Kak Hisana dan Kak Byakuya mengakui kemampuanku. Aku merasa sangat senang waktu itu. Suatu hari, ada sebuah lomba penulisan novel. Karya novel yang menang akan diterbitkan oleh penerbit terkenal. Aku iseng-iseng saja mengikuti lomba itu. Tapi ternyata, saat itu aku kalah. Aku merasa sangat kesal. Aku selalu membayangkan, kira-kira orang seperti apa yang sudah mengalahkanku. Saking penasarannya, aku membeli novel pemenang perlombaan yang baru diterbitkan tersebut," ucap Rukia sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang Ichigo.

"Saat membacanya, aku paham mengapa aku bisa kalah darinya. Gaya bahasa, cara penulisan maupun materi penulisan yang disajikan sangat bagus. Aku menjadi terkagum-kagum sendiri saat membaca novel tersebut. Semangatku pun mulai menghilang. Aku yang sedang terpuruk, pergi ke taman. Sepertinya, saat itu aku benar-benar terlihat depresi." Rukia tersenyum miris mengingat kembali kejadian saat itu. Ichigo masih setia mendengarkan cerita Rukia.

"Saat aku dalam keadaan seperti itu, ada seorang perempuan yang lebih tua mendekatiku dan betanya kenapa aku tampak sangat sedih. Saking pasrahnya aku, semua keluh kesahku pun aku ceritakan kepadanya. Ia mendengarkan ceritaku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku menjadi sangat terhibur dengan perlakuannya. Setelah selesai bercerita, ia lalu menasehatiku. Katanya, 'Tidak ada segala sesuatu di dunia ini yang akan kau dapatkan dengan cara _instant_. Memang ada kalanya dimana kita akan menjadi terpuruk. Tapi setelah itu kita harus bangkit! Bangkit dan raihlah impianmu!' kata-kata itu sebenarnya sangat sederhana, tapi bisa membuat semangatku bangkit kembali. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba ia pamit karena masih ada urusan. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi, aku sempat menanyakan namanya."

"Aku sangat kaget begitu mendengar namanya. Ah, bukan nama asli yang ia sebutkan, tapi penname. Gadis itu bernama Sode no Shirayuki. Dialah pemenang dari penulisan novel tersebut. Aku merasa penasaran padanya. Aku lalu memulai pencarian kecilku mengenai dirinya. Yang aku tahu, ia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan saat ini, ia tinggal di Amerika. Sejak saat itu aku selalu bermimpi untuk pergi ke Amerika. Aku ingin menemuinya dan berterima kasih padanya." Rukia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan cairan hangat yang hampir keluar dari matanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkan keluargaku. Baik Kak Hisana maupun Kak Byakuya adalah orang sibuk. Dan aku tidak boleh pergi ke negara asing seorang diri karena dianggap masih terlalu kecil. Namun aku selalu berdoa agar suatu hari nanti, aku dapat pergi ke Amerika dan bertemu dengannya lagi. Sekarang doaku sudah terjawab. Aku mengikuti lomba penulisan essay dan mengirimnya ke Amerika. Aku memang tidak menang, tetapi para juri terkesan dengan karyaku dan memutuskan untuk memberikanku beasiswa untuk belajar disana. Aku sangat senang tapi…" Rukia menunduk. Ia tak tahan lagi dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir jatuh ke atas tangannya yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya.

"Rukia… sini…" panggil Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rukia pun mendekati Ichigo. Begitu Rukia sampai di dekat Ichigo, Ichigo langsung mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Rukia. "Aku mengerti Rukia…" Ichigo pun membawa Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. "Pergilah… kejarlah impianmu…"

Air mata Rukia mulai membanjiri pakaian Ichigo. "Tapi Ichigo… aku… tidak mau berpisah denganmu…"

"Tenanglah… kita tidak akan berpisah terlalu lama…" ucap Ichigo menenangkan hati Rukia. "Saat kau sadari nanti, aku yakin kita pasti sudah bersama lagi."

"Tapi…"

"Rukia…" Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Rukia baik-baik. Rukia pun menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang sama. "Kalau kau nanti rindu padaku… kau hanya perlu menatap langit. Dan ingatlah, bahwa sejauh apapun kita berpisah, kita tetap berada di bawah langit yang sama."

Rukia hanya diam. Bibirnya tertutup rapat-rapat. Ia lalu memeluk Ichigo lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada bidang milik Ichigo. "Baiklah…"

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"… Seminggu lagi…"

Ichigo tersentak mendengar perkataan Rukia_. 'Secepat itukah?'_ Ichigo melonggarkan pelukannya sekali lagi hanya untuk mengecup kening Rukia. "Rukia… apa kau ada acara hari Rabu nanti?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hari Rabu di SMA Karakura…

Kyoraku sensei baru saja selesai mengabsen seluruh siswa-siswi yang hadir di kelas saat ini. "Jadi… hari ini yang absen hanya Kuchiki saja ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini anak-anak."

Selagi pelajaran dimulai, Rangiku dan Momo memperhatikan bangku yang biasa ditempati oleh Rukia. Mereka lalu saling melihat satu sama lain dan terkekeh kecil. Setelah itu, baik Momo maupun Rangiku kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran lagi.

'_Selamat bersenang-senang ya, Rukia!' _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Di suatu tempat entah dimana…

"Ichigo, tunggu!" kata Rukia sambil menarik lengan baju Ichigo. Nafas Rukia masih ngos-ngosan. Sepertinya mereka baru saja berjalan sangat jauh.

"Ayolah Rukia! Sedikit lagi kita sampai! Kuatkan dirimu!" kata Ichigo menyemangati Rukia. Ichigo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Tapi aku… hosh… sudah… hosh… tidak kuat!"

Ichigo menghela nafas. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Rukia. "Kau benar-benar sudah tidak kuat Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya mampu menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Gadis itu masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu…" Ichigo lalu mengangkat badan mungil Rukia dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style._

"Waa…? Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku!" kata Rukia sambil memukul-mukuli dada Ichigo.

"Haha.. sabar-sabar! Pasti akan aku turunkan jika sudah sampai tujuan!" kata Ichigo sambil tertawa. Ichigo terus membawa Rukia dalam keadaan seperti hingga mereka sampai di pinggir pantai.

Ketika mereka tiba, Rukia yang sepanjang jalan terus meronta supaya ia diturunkan, kini terdiam. Ia terpukau melihat pemandangan pantai yang sangat indah. Lautnya berwarna biru dan pasir yang berwarna putih bersih dihiasi oleh sinar matahari yang cerah dan sesekali ada burung-burung yang beterbangan kemana-mana. "Wow…" ucap Rukia terpukau.

Ichigo menurunkan Rukia di atas pasir putih yang bersih. Rukia yang baru diturunkan langsung melempar tasnya sembarangan dan pergi ke arah laut sambil tertawa bahagia. "Ichigo lihat! Lautnya indah sekali ya!"

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia yang sedang tertawa-tawa sambil bermain dengan ombak-ombak kecil yang menghampiri kakinya hanya bisa tersenyum_. 'Dasar anak kecil…' _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ichigo, ayo kemari!" panggil Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ichigo pun langsung mendekati Rukia. Begitu sampai di dekat Rukia, Rukia langsung menyiprati Ichigo dengan air. Sayangnya Ichigo dapat menghindari serangan Rukia tersebut dan balas menyerang Rukia. Rukia yang tidak siap akhirnya menjadi basah. "Ichigo curang!" teriak Rukia sambil terus-menerus menyerang Ichigo. Mereka berdua pun bermain air terus-terusan. Ketika matahari telah tiba di atas kepala dan suhu pada hari itu sudah mencapai puncaknya, mereka memakan makan siang yang sudah disiapkan oleh Rukia dari rumah.

Setelah makan, mereka juga menyewa sepeda dan berkeliling pantai. Mereka terus bermain tanpa kenal waktu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sadar kalau matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Mereka pun sudah kelelahan karena terus-terusan bermain seharian. Ichigo dan Rukia duduk di pinggir pantai sambil memandangi matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ichigo. "Ichigo… terima kasih untuk hari ini ya…"

"Sama-sama…" ucap Ichigo sambil merangkul Rukia.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan wajah Ichigo. Ichigo pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Ichigo… kalau kau mau, kau bisa meencegahku untuk pergi ke Amerika! Kalau kamu, aku pasti-"

"Dan membiarkan impianmu tertunda?" potong Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Rukia… aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang bagimu untuk menggapai impianmu. Aku ingin mendukungmu. Kau juga jangan dengan mudahnya menyerah dalam menggapai impianmu dan berpikir 'pasti masih ada kesempatan lain'. Karena itu pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini…" Ichigo lalu membawa Rukia ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Rukia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Ichigo… tunggulah aku. Aku akan segera pulang…"

"Iya, aku percaya… aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu karena aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali…"

"Iya! Aku pasti akan kembali," ucap Rukia sambil mempererat pelukannya. Mereka terus berpelukan hingga sang matahari terbenam dan langit pun berubah menjadi gelap.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hari Minggu di bandara…

"Rukia… kalau sudah dapat teman baru di sana, jangan lupakan kita ya…" kata Momo sambil memeluk Rukia. Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, Rukia pun melepaskan pelukan Momo.

"Tentu saja Momo. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Kaliankan sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri."

Setelah Momo, Rangiku kemudian memeluk Rukia erat-erat. Saking eratnya, Rukia sampai sesak nafas dibuatnya. "Sering-sering hubungi kita ya!"

"Huk!... ten…tentu! Tapi… lepaskan aku… dulu… uhuk!" kata Rukia setengah mati. Akhirnya Rangiku pun melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum merasa bersalah.

Kini giliran Renji yang mengucapkan perpisahan. Tanpa basa-basi, Rukia langsung memeluk Renji. Renji kaget, namun setelah melirik ke arah Ichigo dan mendapat persetujuan darinya, Renji lalu membalas pelukan Rukia. "Hati-hati ya…"

"Iya! Jangan kangen sama aku ya, babon!"

"Enak saja!" kata Renji sambil menjitak kepala Rukia. Rukia hanya meringis kesakitan dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Renji.

Rukia kini berpindah ke depan Ichigo. Wajahnya nampak sendu. Selama seminggu ini, mereka tidak dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Rukia sibuk mengurusi kepindahannya. Sedangkan Ichigonya sendiri sibuk mengurusi tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Hanya pada hari Rabu kemarin saja mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama. "Ichigo-"

"Kalau kau berharap aku akan mencegahmu pergi dan memintamu tetap berada di sisiku, maaf saja ya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya," ucap Ichigo sambil membuang mukanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hal itu membuat Rukia cemberut dengan sukses. "Huh! Kau ini menyebalkan! Tidak bisa romantis sedikit apa? Lagipula aku tidak akan meminta hal itu padamu!"

Ichigo membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat ekspresi cemberut Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Rukia yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. "Yah… dimana pun kau nantinya berada, aku yakin kau juga akan selalu berada di hatiku Rukia…"

Rukia mendelik ke arah Ichigo. "Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa ucapanmu itu seakan-akan mengatakan kalau aku sudah meninggal dunia?"

Ichigo hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Rukia. "Kau ini… cuek nggak suka… romantis nggak suka… maunya apa sih?"

Rukia tambah cemberut setelah itu. "Memangnya kau tidak khawatir padaku?"

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rukia. "Tentu saja aku khawatir, bodoh!" ucap Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. "Tapi kan… kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat _webcam_, _e-mail_, _sms_… ada banyak cara supaya kita bisa saling berhubungan kan?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo dalam-dalam. Wajahnya merah karena akhirnya ia tahu ternyata Ichigo juga mengkhawatirkannya. "Iya… ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo.

"Rukia! Sudah saatnya kita naik pesawat!" kata Hisana memanggil Rukia.

Rukia, Ichigo dan yang lainnya menengok ke arah Hisana. "Iya kak!" kata Rukia. Rukia menghadap ke arah Ichigo dan teman-temannya sekali lagi. "Nah, aku berangkat dulu ya…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sulit baginya untuk bisa tersenyum.

"Hati-hati ya!" kata Renji.

"Jaga diri baik-baik!" ucap Momo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Daah Rukia!" kata Rangiku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Rukia menatap Ichigo sekali lagi. "Aku pergi dulu ya…" ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ya…" balas Ichigo dengan senyuman. "Aku akan menunggumu kembali Rukia…" Rukia tersenyum dan segera memeluk Ichigo.

"Jangan selingkuh ya!"

"Iya iya… haha." Rukia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berlari kecil ke arah Hisana dan Byakuya yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Setelah Rukia sampai di depan Byakuya dan Hisana, mereka pun berjalan bersama untuk naik ke atas pesawat. Sambil berjalan, Rukia menengok kembali ke arah Ichigo dan teman-temannya. "Dadah semua! Kalau ada waktu, aku akan mengunjungi kalian semua lagi!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dua tahun kemudian…

Pagi itu sangat cerah. Hal ini menunjukkan pertanda yang bagus untuk memulai aktifitas di akhir pekan. Matahari baru mulai menyinari seluruh kota Karakura. Sinar matahari tersebut juga masuk ke dalam kamar tidur seorang pemuda berambut orange. Seakan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk segera bangun dan memulai aktifitasnya.

Ichigo membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Matanya masih disilaukan oleh cahaya matahari yang memaksa mengintip ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah-celah gorden. Setelah mulai terbiasa dengan sinar matahari tersebut, Ichigo bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat ke arah jam yang terletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Pukul 8.45.

'_Bagus… aku masih punya waktu untuk bersiap-siap,'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Ichigo lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Ichigo masuk lagi ke kamar tidurnya dan mulai membongkar-bongkar isi lemari pakaiannya. Ichigo akhirnya menemukan pakaian yang sesuai dengan moodnya hari itu dan langsung mengenakannya. Kaos berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja berwarna biru tua. Untuk bawahan, ia memakai celana jeans panjang.

Selesai berpakaian, Ichigo menuju dapurnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia mengambil susu dari dalam kulkas dan sekotak sereal dari lemari makanan. Pagi itu Ichigo memutuskan untuk memakan sereal saja agar lebih cepat.

Yap, Ichigo memang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Dia sudah berjanji untuk menjemput kekasihnya tercinta yang tinggal di Amerika. Rukia bilang kalau pesawat yang ia naiki akan tiba di bandara pukul 10 pagi. Selesai makan, Ichigo pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Sekali lagi Ichigo menengok ke arah jam yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Pukul 9.15.

Ichigo langsung melesat keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Begitu ia mengunci pintu apartemennya, ia melihat sepucuk surat terselip dengan manis di kotak surat miliknya. _'Surat? Dari siapa?' _Ichigo langsung mengambil surat tersebut dan melihat nama pengirimnya.

**To : Ichigo Kurosaki  
Address : XXX, Karakura, Japan.**

**From : Rukia Kuchiki  
Address : YYY, Boston, U.S.**

Ichigo tersenyum melihat nama pengirim surat tersebut. Sambil berjalan menuju ke mobilnya, Ichigo membuka amplop yang membungkus surat itu. Ichigo tersenyum begitu melihat gambar kelinci yan aneh namun khas milik Rukia yang sengaja digambar dengan ukuran yang besar. Senyum aneh Ichigo makin menjadi-jadi saat ia membaca isi surat tersebut. Tanpa terasa, sekarang ia sudah sampai di depan mobil miliknya. Setelah selesai membaca seluruh isi surat itu, Ichigo memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya. Ichigo bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya dan langsung melesat ke bandara.

Tepat pukul sepuluh Ichigo sampai di bandara. Ia mencari-cari sosok mungil seorang gadis yang menjadi penghuni hatinya. _'Ah itu dia..'_ ucap Ichigo setelah melihat Rukia datang sambil membawa koper miliknya. Rukia mengenakan baju baby doll panjang berwarna biru dan ada pita yang warnanya senada dengan baju yang ia kenakan melekat dengan indah di atas rambut hitamnya. "Rukia!"

Rukia menengok ke arah dimana suara itu berasal dan ia mendapati sosok Ichigo yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Rukia tersenyum. Ia langsung berlari mendekati Ichigo sambil membawa koper miliknya. Begitu sampai di hadapan Ichigo, Rukia langsung meninggalkan kopernya begitu saja dan memeluk tubuh Ichigo dengan erat.

Awalnya Ichigo sempat hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat Rukia memeluknya. Namun ia berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya lagi dan balas memeluk Rukia dengan erat.

"Tadaima… baka!" kata Rukia yang masih memeluk Ichigo dengan erat.

"Okaerinasai…" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia.

Ichigo dan Rukia melepaskan pelukannya satu sama lain. Ichigo lalu pergi mengambil koper milik Rukia yang tadi ia buang begitu saja. "Ayo kita ke apartemenku dulu." Ichigo dan Rukia pergi menuju ke mobil Ichigo. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ichigo merasakan kalau Rukia terus memperhatikannya. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk mendiamkannya begitu saja.

Mereka sudah sampai ke tempat dimana Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah memasukkan koper Rukia ke dalam bagasi, Ichigo membukakan pintu untuk Rukia, ia membukakan pintu di samping _seat _pengemudi. Rukia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum Ichigo menutup pintu mobil untuknya. Ichigo pun segera masuk ke _seat_ pengemudi. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Ichigo segera menjalankan mesin mobil dan melesat menuju apartemennya. Lagi-lagi sepanjang perjalanan Rukia memperhatikannya, namun Ichigo masih memilih untuk diam.

Sesampainya di apartemen Ichigo, Ichigo dan Rukia segera menuju kamar apartemen Ichigo. Setelah masuk, Rukia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga. Ichigo menaruh kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan menyusul duduk di samping Rukia.

"Rukia… bagaimana kabar teman-temanmu?" tanya Ichigo membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Umm… Rangiku sepertinya sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya sekarang."

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Gin Ichimaru. Katanya sih mereka berteman sejak kecil dan entah sejak kapan mereka mulai menyukai satu sama lain."

"Oh begitu."

"Kalau Momo dia masih langgeng aja tuh sama Kira."

"Haha… mereka itu pasangan yang tidak terduga ya…"

"Hahaha… memang benar!"

"Oh ya… Renji apa kabar?" tanya Ichigo sambil menengok ke arah Rukia. "Hee? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo kaget setelah melihat wajah aku-nggak-peduli yang ditunjukkan Rukia.

"Tahu tuh anak! Katanya sih dia udah punya pacar baru… tapi dia nggak mau ngasih tahu aku siapa pacarnya itu!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Haha…" kata Ichigo sambil mendelik ke arah lain. _'Paling juga dia nggak mau jujur kalau dia masih belum bisa melupakan kamu…'_

"…"

"…"

"Hei Ichigo…" kata Rukia malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua tangannya.

"Hnn?"

"Apa kau menerima sebuah surat pagi ini?"

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Sayangnya Rukia tidak melihat senyum nakal Ichigo tersebut karena sibuk sendiri memainkan tangannya. "Tidak… surat apa?"

Rukia langsung menatap Ichigo tidak percaya. "Bohong! Jadi suratnya tidak sampai tepat waktu?"

Ichigo memasang wajah sok innocent-nya. "Surat apa sih emangnya?"

Wajah Rukia tiba-tiba memerah. Ia lalu menunduk. "Bukan surat apa-apa kok!"

Melihat wajah imut Rukia, Ichigo memeluk gadis itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan amplop yang ia terima tadi pagi dan memamerkannya di depan wajah Rukia. "Do itashimashite… Rukia-sama…"

Rukia terkejut melihat amplop berwarna pink di depannya. "Ichigo! Kamu bohong padaku!" katanya sambil memukul-mukul Ichigo.

"Hahaha…" tawa Ichigo sambil berusaha menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan Rukia. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menangkap kedua tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"I-Ichigo…?" tanya Rukia heran. "Kau marah?"

Tanpa ada peringatan apa-apa lagi, Ichigo langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Rukia pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Dengan lembut, Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia. Ia sangat merindukan bibir manis milik gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian, pertarungan antar lidah pun dimulai. Setelah beberapa menit mereka mencium satu sama lain, akhirnya Ichigo pun menghentikan ciuman mereka. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia sama-sama menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah nafas mereka berdua kembali normal, Ichigo mencium kening Rukia dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku merindukanmu Rukia…"

"Aku juga…" Rukia pun memeluk Ichigo dengan erat.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. "Apa itu Ichigo?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Ichigo membuka kotak kecil itu. Mata Rukia terbelalak melihat benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran berwarna emas putih dengan permata yang indah di atasnya. "Rukia… mau kah kau menjadi tunanganku?"

Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Namun yang mengalir bukanlah air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. "Aku mau! Aku mau Ichigo!" jawabnya dengan senang hati.

Ichigo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rukia dan mengeluarkan cincin emas itu. Dengan penuh perasaan, ia pun memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Rukia. Setelah itu, ia mencium tangan Rukia.

Rukia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia lalu memeluk Ichigo dengan erat sekali lagi. Ichigo pun membalas pelukan itu. Ichigo menatap wajah penuh kebahagiaan Rukia dengan seksama. Sekali lagi, Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia dengan penuh makna. Dan untuk siang hari itu, mereka habiskan berdua sambil terus memeluk satu sama lain.

Na~ah… langit pagi cerah tadi memang menandakan awal yang baik untuk memulai hari… karena apa? Karena bagi Ichigo, itu menandakan awal mula perjalanannya yang baru…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**To : Ichigo Kurosaki  
Address : XXX, Karakura, Japan.**

**From : Rukia Kuchiki  
Address : YYY, Boston, U.S.**

_Yo! Apa kabar Ichigo!  
Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu? Delapan bulan? Sepuluh bulan? Setahun? Hahaha…terakhir kali aku mengunjungimu kalau tidak salah saat aku masih kelas tiga…  
Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apakah kau masih sebodoh seperti saat terakhir kali kita bertemu? Atau malah jadi tambah bodoh?  
Hei hei! Kau sudah lihat alamatku yang baru? Bagaimana? Sama sekali tidak menyangka kan aku akan ada disini? Hehe, aku sudah berusaha keras lo agar bisa sampai ke sini.  
Terus, jangan lupa jemput aku di Bandara hari ini ya! Aku sudah sengaja memperhitungkan kapan surat ini akan sampai padamu. Anggap aja sebagai pengingat untukmu.  
Oh ya, tujuanku menulis surat kali ini karena aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu… entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya padamu dari dulu.  
Ichigo… aku ingin… mengucapkan terima kasih…  
Terima kasih karena selama ini kau sudah melindungiku  
Terima kasih karena kau sudah memberikan hatimu padaku  
Terima kasih karena kau selalu mendukungku untuk mengejar impianku  
Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menungguku  
Dan… terima kasih karena kau sudah mengajari ku berbagai hal…  
Kau sudah mengajariku berbagai hal, mulai dari pelajaran di sekolah, mengajariku untuk bersabar, dan kau juga telah mengajariku untuk jangan pernah melepaskan impianku dengan begitu mudahnya.  
Tapi Ichigo, hal yang terpenting yang pernah kau ajarkan padaku adalah cinta… kau mengajariku berbagai macam hal mengenai permasalahan yang satu ini. Kau tahu Ichigo? Aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena akhirnya aku memberikan hatiku padamu. Apapun yang terjadi ke depannya nanti, aku tidak akan menyesal karena telah memilihmu. Terima kasih. Ichigo, you're my dearest teacher ever…_

_ Love and kiss,_

_ Rukia Kuchiki_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yaa-haa~! Begitulah cerita akhir dari My Dearest Teacher! Gimana? Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan. Harap maklum karena ini adalah cerita pertama yang author buat hingga tamat. Hehehe…

Ini cerita terpanjang yang pernah author buat loh! Juga Chapter terpanjang yang pernah author bikin sejauh ini...(ampe +5000 words~!)

Oke, sesuai janji, author ada pertanyaan nih… sekalian ma Quiz sih… hehe…

1. Hayo! Kira-kira Rukia kuliah di universitas apa ya? Universitas itu terkenal banget loh! Ayo tebak!  
2. Yang ini gampang aja… Cuma mau nanya, selama ini, chapter apa di My Dearest Teacher yang paling kamu suka?

That's all! Berhubung ini chapter terakhir, ayolah berbaik hati untuk mereview cerita ini dan menjawab pertanyaan dari author.. (puppy eyes mode : on)

Kita bertemu lagi di karya author yang lainnya ya! Saat ini yang aktif : Shinigami Test!


End file.
